Castiel et moi, tout un roman
by CharlotteDesireeVadi
Summary: Histoire racontant mes aventures avec Castiel, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. ATTENTION, cette histoire ne reprend pas tout le contexte de Supernatural mais propose une alternative, que se passerait-il s'il s'avérait qu'il existe réelement et qu'il vennait à votre rencontre. J'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisire à lire que j'en ai à l'écrire. En cours de production
1. Chapter 1

Préface

_Dans un temps éloigné, loin de tout, veille un homme. Ses cheveux brun en bataille rappellent étrangement les forêts vierges, ses yeux d'un bleu azur ont vus plus de choses que même tous les manuels d'histoire réunis ne saurait raconter. Il porte sur lui un imperméable crème dans lequel il ne semble pas être des plus à l'aise. Son regard de braise embrasse l'horizon lointain et la pluie qui coule le long de ses joues donne l'impression qu'il pleure, pourtant son expression reste intacte, indéchiffrable. _

_Je le contemple en silence comme si le moindre bruit casserait à jamais cet instant hors du temps. Il est si loin et si proche de moi, je ressens sa chaleur, sa respiration régulière. Dans un mouvement peu pressé, il se retourne vers moi. Ma peau se remplit d'une sueur froide sans précédant, que dois-je faire ?_

_Son regard me pénètre au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne peux plus bouger ni parler, je le regarde intriguée. En un battement de cil, il se retrouve à moins d'un mètre de moi, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Comment a-t-il fait cela ? Sa main s'approche lentement vers mon visage, je continue de l'observer incrédule, la température ne cesse de chuter. Au contacte de sa main sur ma joue, je ressens une énergie nouvelle, sa caresse bienveillante est aussi douce que le satin._

Chapitre 1

_Je me réveille, couverte de sueur. Encore ce rêve, me dis-je. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprit, je jette un œil à mon réveil, il n'est que 2:46. Je regarde par la fenêtre et contemple le paysage qui s'offre à moi, la lune splendide éclaire d'un halo faible la forêt qui surplombe la maison, le ciel est dégagée et offre un spectacle magnifique. Pourquoi faut-il que ce rêve me hante encore ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir ce soir et c'est de bon cœur que je me recouche dans mon lit._

_Le reste de la nuit défile sans que je m'en rende compte et l'instant d'après mon réveille sonne, indiquant que nous sommes samedi et qu'il est 9:00. La journée promet d'être longue, me dis-je tout bas. En effet, ce week-end je suis seule à la maison et les tâches ménagères m'attendent. C'est avec beaucoup de peine que je daigne enfin me lever, j'enfile rapidement un T-shirt et un jeans. Je descends les escaliers et profite de ce silence doux qui enveloppe la maison. Mes pas me mènent à la cuisine et j'engloutis une tartine avant de m'occuper de la lessive. _

_Sans que je m'en rende compte la journée défile et il est déjà 16:24 quand j'ai fini de travailler. Dehors le soleil brille et le vent souffle doucement, quelle belle journée me murmuré-je._

_Dans une impulsion spontanée, je prends une jaquette, mon sac à main et me dirige vers la gare. Pour y aller à pied, on met à peu près 30 minutes en passant par la forêt. J'adore cette endroit, j'ai à chaque fois l'impression d'être à une autre époque. Le rêve de cette nuit me revient à l'esprit et je me demande bien pourquoi depuis deux semaines chaque nuit c'est la même chose. Est-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Non, cela ne peut être le cas. L'homme que je vois, je le connais très bien. Il s'appelle Castiel, il est l'un des personnages secondaires d'une série télévisée que j'adore, Supernatural. C'est aussi mon personnage préféré, celui au quel je me suis le plus attaché et qui me correspond le plus. Je soupire et me dit que c'est peux-être ça, peux-être que c'est justement parce que je l'admire qu'il vient me hanter dans la nuit tombante. Quelle drôle d'idée quand même, du haut de mes 18 ans je sais pertinemment que ce n'est qu'un acteur et que dans la vrai vie il s'appelle Misha Collins, qu'il a deux enfants, une femme et que ce n'est sûrement pas un ange mais un humain comme tout le monde. _

_La gare est enfin à portée de vue et je suis bien heureuse de posséder un abonnement quand je vois le train arriver à grande vitesse. Je cours à m'en faire perdre haleine, je ne tiens pas à rater le train et attendre une heure avant le prochain ! Le wagon dans le quel j'arrive à me glisser est quasiment vide, je m'assieds sur un siège côté fenêtre et enclanche mon MP3. Les titres musicaux défilent sous mes yeux et j'opte finalement pour une chanson de Era qui s'intitule "The Mass". J'aime bien ce groupe de musique, ils ont réussit à concilier musique religieuse et actuel en beauté. C'est vrai qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours adoré les musiques religieuses malgré ma non-ferveur en l'église. Je crois en dieu ou en une force supérieure mais certainement pas au baratin que nous servent la plupart des prêtres. _

_Nous nous approchons de Fribourg, la petite ville où je travaille. C'est une belle ville, emplie de charme d'en temps et quand les portes s'ouvrent je me déplace rapidement vers l'arrêt des bus. Je m'allume une cigarette et patiente tranquillement en attendant le bus numéro 1, celui qui m'emmènera à mon but. Les gens passent devant moi sans que je ne leur prête la moindre attention, je ne suis pas une grande amoureuse des foules et je suis contente de voir enfin mon bus arriver. Des personnes descendent et d'autre montent, par chance une place est libre et je m'assieds calmement, la musique m'entraînant loin de l'agitation extérieur._

_Plus les arrêts défilent, plus le bus se vide. Là où je sors personne ne m'accompagne. Après tout c'est normal, à moins d'avoir perdu un proche personne ne vient au cimetière sans raison, sauf moi._

_Je ne saurais pas me l'expliquer mais les cimetières m'ont toujours attirer. C'est un endroit dans le quel je me sens bien et en paix. Celui-ci me plaît particulièrement, il est vaste et en dehors de la ville. On peut y passer des heures sans croiser âme qui vivent. Je ne connais aucune personne qui gît ici, sous la terre, dans un repos éternel. Sans but précis, je m'aventure dans les allées, m'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lire les inscriptions sur les tombes, aucune n'est vraiment vieille. J'arrive enfin à mon endroit préféré, une grande place entourée d'arbres, accueillant quelques tombes et deux bancs à côté d'un point d'eau. L'endroit et particulièrement paisible et tranquille, l'aire y est plus frais ce qui n'est pas négligeable avec une température pareille, j'en viens même à me demander pourquoi j'ai pris une jaquette._

_Je pose mon sac sur un des banc et me penche pour boire quelque gorgée d'eau, quel plaisir de pouvoir se rafraîchir ! Je m'assieds sur le bancs, enlèvent mes écouteurs et profite de cette satisfaction parfaite. Les chants des oiseaux forment un fond sonore splendide, je ferme les yeux quelque instant afin de pouvoir m'imprégner totalement de ce moment magique. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste assise, les yeux fermés, m'abandonnant à l'ambiance si douce de ce lieu hors du temps. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! _

_Soudain, j'entends au loin des bruits de pas, je décide d'ouvrir à contre-coeur mes yeux, poussée par la curiosité de savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler ce nouvel arrivant. Sûrement une personne âgée venue prier des amis ou de la famille décédé. Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un se balader au détours des avenues sans but de venir voir une ou plusieurs tombes précises. Je dois être la seule folle à faire ça... _

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent, j'ai l'impression que tout ce passe au ralentis tant cette scène me paraît improbable. À quelques mètres de moi, se tient un homme, il m'observe. Ma bouche s'ouvre sans que je puisse prononcer le moindre mots. C'est lui ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que je suis en train de voire, je dois m'être assoupis sur le banc, je ne vois pas d'autre réponse possible. Il est là, en face de moi, l'homme à l'imperméable crème, au cheveux brun et au yeux d'un bleu profond. Il est là, Castiel._

_Je le fixe, incrédule et comme pour appuyer encore la folie de ma vision, il s'approche de moi d'un pas lent et sûr que je ne lui connais que trop bien. Je voudrais crier, courir, m'enfuir à toute jambe, me réveiller de ce rêve trop réaliste à mon goût mais je ne peux rien faire. Tiens, comme cette nuit d'ailleurs. Il s'assied à mes côtés et cette scène me rappelle – comme c'est étrange – un épisode de Supernatural. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le suivre du regard comme si j'étais hypnotisé par son regard. Il se tient à une distance respectable de moi pourtant sa proximité me met mal à l'aise. Normal, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve assis dans un cimetière à côté d'un ange. Son visage ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion et cela ne m'étonne même pas je dois dire, depuis le temps que je le connais, enfin, si je puis dire. Comme pour me tirer de ma rêverie, il se décide à prendre enfin parole. _

_- Bonjour Charlotte._

_Alors là, je commence à penser que je vais m'évanouir. Il connaît même mon prénom et le ton de sa voix est bien différent de celui de la série, chose normal vu que c'est un doublage. Il penche la tête sur le côté et m'adresse un léger sourire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je murmure dans un souffle._

_- Bonjour Castiel. Dis-je d'une voix fluette. enfin Misha Collins ?_

_Il me regarde intrigué, je ne sais que faire et mes joues deviennent rouge sans que je comprenne pourquoi._

_-Misha Collins ? Non, je m'appelle bien Castiel, tu devrais le savoir non ? _

_Je ne sais comment réagir, j'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire tant la situation me paraît impossible et j'ai beau m'être pincer à plusieurs reprise, je ne rêve pas. _

_- Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Murmuré-je en réalisant que ma question me semble sonné tellement faux, ce n'est pas possible que Castiel existe et qu'il se tienne à côté de moi !_

_- Et pourtant si, Charlotte, c'est possible._

_Comment a-t-il fait ? Je deviens aussi blanche que la neige, il vient de lire mes pensée ? _

_- Oui, j'ai lu dans tes pensées Charlotte et non tu n'es pas folle. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je dois m'entretenir avec toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_J'étouffe un hoquet, je ne comprends décidément plus rien à cette situation. J'ai tant de question mais je ne vois pas par la quel commencer, je me sens aussi perdue que si l'on m'avait abandonner au plein milieux d'un désert. Tout cela et si irréaliste. Il pousse un grand soupire et me demande tout en me fixant._

_- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse pour te prouver que ce n'est pas ton hallucination qui te joue un tour ? Je suis bien réel et à côté de toi._

_- Mais... Supernatural n'est qu'une série !_

_Sur ce coups là, c'est lui qui n'a pas l'aire de comprendre la situation. Je le dévisage et celui-ci réfléchis._

_- Supernatural... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Dit-il en s'excusant sincèrement._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Mon regard s'arrête sur son visage angélique, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Peu à peu je me détends, après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était Lucifer ou Crowley... Existent-ils eux aussi ? Trop d'information en trop peu de temps, j'ai de la peine à réfléchir posément. Donc, il ne connaît pas Supernatural, cela me paraît peu probable étant donné que c'est le portait craché de Misha Collins. Je sors mon portable sans trop de conviction et cherche une photo de Misha pour la montrer à Castiel. Celui-ci me fixe tranquillement, il a sûrement du deviner ce que j'allais faire vu qu'il peut sonder mes pensées les plus intimes, cette pensée me fait frissonner._

_Je me tourne vers lui et lui tend timidement mon portable._

_- Supernatural est une série Américaine et un des personnages principal s'appelle Castiel tout comme toi... Lui dis-je sans laisser paraître le rire qui risque de s'échapper à tout moment. Cette situation m'a l'aire tellement surréaliste._

_Il observe la photo et semble ne pas comprendre, pour lui aussi cela prend des tournure illogique._

_- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, jamais personne ne m'a pris en photo pourtant !_

_Je lui souris avec compassion, mon dieu, serais-je devenue schizophrène ? Avant de trouver une quelconque explication il faut que je lui prouve qu'en effet je ne suis pas en train de lui raconter des mensonges. Ah, sur mon ordinateur il y a des épisodes, je pourrais lui en montrer, histoire qu'il comprenne. Je souris en me disant que jamais je n'avais proposé à quelqu'un de venir dans ma maison en le connaissant depuis seulement quelques minutes._

_- Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard, tu pourrais nous ramener chez moi ? Je pourrais te montrer que cette série existe réellement._

_Il se lève et me dit d'une voix douce._

_- Bien sûr que je le peux. Je m'en doutais bien , tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à sa réflexion. C'est vraiment bizarre de connaître une personne sans l'avoir jamais rencontrer. En même temps qui pourrait penser parler un jour à une personne fictive ? Je me lève, un peu réticente, je ne sais pas comment je vais devoir faire pour " m'envoler ". Une fois de plus je souris, si cela fonctionne vraiment, je ne pourrais douter une seconde de plus sur le fait que cela soit bien Castiel en chair et en os. _

_- Tu en doutes encore ? Me réplique-t-il doucement. Aller approche toi et donne moi ta main._

_Le cœur battant la chamade, je lui tends lentement ma main. Au contacte de sa peau contre la mienne, je faillis tomber. Tout me revient en mémoire, ce rêve. Celui qui me hante chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines. Tout prend un sens sans que j'en saisisse le contenu, je sais maintenant sans pour autant comprendre. Soudain, il me tire vers lui et me serre dans les bras. J'ai le pressentiment une fois de plus de me retrouver dans un rêve._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer les yeux que je me retrouve dans ma cuisine. Je suis haletante et il me faut quelque instant pour reprendre conscience de ce qui s'est passé. Cette expérience n'a pas de comparable, la sensation de se sentir en un instant transporté à l'autre bout du canton de Fribourg, c'était magique. _

_- Ce n'est pas facile la première fois pour les humains. Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Tiens, un Castiel compréhensif. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu à la télévision, quelque chose qui normalement se fait ressentir sans être prononcer. Serait-il devenu plus humain que dans la série ? J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et lui dis de me suivre dans le salon, je lui propose une chaise pour s'asseoir et prends place devant l'ordinateur. Un peu mal à l'aise, il s'assied néanmoins à côté de moi. Il regarde l'écran et son visage se crispe._

_- Tu me fais penser à Sam. Me murmura-t-il. Lui aussi il passait beaucoup de temps devant cette chose que vous appelez un ordinateur._

_Surprise, je le dévisage, incrédule une fois de plus. Sur ce coups-là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je continue ma recherche et tombe finalement sur un épisode qui me semble adapté, Castiel joue aussi dans celui-ci. Il observe et je crois deviner sa curiosité et son inquiétude grandissante. Je pense que si je me retrouverais à sa place je ne serais pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Comment réagirait-on si on nous disait que nous sommes l'acteur de notre propre vie dans un feuilleton. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui dit._

_- Prêt ?_

_Son regard semble noyer dans l'incompréhension. Au moins je ne suis pas la seule. Il hésite un court instant et me répond d'une voix neutre de toute émotion. _

_- Oui, je suis prêt._

_J'appuie sur play et la vidéo commence. Ses yeux grandissent au fils des minutes, observant chaque scène comme s'ils les connaissaient déjà. Imperturbable, il semble s'enfoncer sur sa chaise. Quel torture cela doit-être pour lui. Pendant toute la projection il reste silencieux et son visage qui d'habitude est si impénétrable et dépourvue d'émotion, se décrépit. Quand la torture prend enfin fin, sa voix semble avoir perdue de sa divinité._

_- Combien d'épisode de la sorte existe-t-il ?_

_Je le contemple dans cette ambiance qui semble devenir tendue et réfléchis un instant. Je fais un rapide calcule dans ma tête et lui dis peu sûre de moi. _

_- Je pense qu'il y en a environ 150. Est-ce que cette histoire reflète réellement ta vie et celle des Winchester ?_

_Son beau visage se crispe une fois de plus, est-ce à cause de ma question ou du faite que tout cela soit publié au monde entier ? Il essaie de se détendre sans y parvenir entièrement, je me sens tout d'un coups coupable de lui avoir montrer cela mais en même temps que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre. Comment croire à son existence vu que son sosie parfait joue sa vie à la télévision._

_- Cette histoire est bel et bien la mienne avec quelques changements, tous les faits relaté ne sont pas juste. Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible que notre histoire soit connue de ses personnes, cela explique beaucoup de choses mais pas tout._

_Je déglutis, quel prise de conscience monumentale. Ainsi les démons existe aussi._

_- Donc, les démons et autres monstres existe. Mais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Dean ?_

_Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lui poser. Son visage de décrépit encore plus qu'avant, je ne sais pas où me mettre, qu'est-est ce que j'ai avoir avec tout cela moi ?_

_- Tu ne sais pas ? Son visage angélique s'effondre sous mes yeux et ma seule envie est de le prendre dans mes bras._

_- Il est mort. Ne l'ont-ils pas mentionner dans Supernatural ?_

_C'est à mon tours d'être complètement chamboulée. Dean, mort ! Non ce n'est pas possible. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage et la douleur vient se faire une place dans mon cœur. Je le n'ai jamais connus mais cette perte me semble insurmontable. Puis me vient une pensée horrible, et Castiel ? Comment fait-il pour surmonter le coups, c'était son grand amour, son seul amour. J'essaie de chasser cette idée de ma tête, jamais une liaison n'a été mentionné dans la série et ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai imaginé que cela est vrai. _

_- Si c'était vrai Charlotte, je... je l'ai aimé plus que tout et ces années au près de lui furent les plus belles de ma vie, ce qui n'est pas rien._

_- Mais, dans la série actuel Dean n'est pas mort, enfin si mais tu l'as ramené à la vie. Ma voix tremble, je ne peux pas croire que leur histoire prenne fin. Soudain pris d'un élan de lucidité je continue. Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? En quel année ?_

_- En 1995, pourquoi ?_

_C'est bien ce que je me disais, leur histoire à vue le jour bien avant que la série existe ce qui explique déjà une petite partie, mais comment se fait-il que se soit leur portrait craché, mystère._

_- Je pense, avoua-t-il. Je pense que quelqu'un à mis la main sur des photos de nous et avec les écrits du prophète, ce n'est pas dure de reconstituer une histoire. La relation que nous avions, elle par contre, a été effacé. Et pour ce qui est de la ressemblance frappante, elle n'est pas valable pour tout les acteurs, le Dean de cette série ne ressemble pas entièrement au vrai et tous les Démons présent n'ont aucun aire de ressemblance avec ceux que nous avons vaincu, à part peux-être Crowley._

_L'estomac tout retourné par tant de nouvelles, je décide de me lever pour aller chercher une bière. J'en propose une à Castiel et celui-ci décline mon offre._

_Ah oui, suis-je bête. Les anges n'ont pas besoin de boire ou de s'alimenter. Je m'installe dans le canapé et Castiel en fait de même. Je le contemple, il est bien là, assis dans mon canapé à mes côtés. Je crois que si ma maman était là, elle n'en reviendrait pas._

_Des tas de questions me brûlent les lèvres mais j'ai peur de les poser. Tant de nouveauté en si peu de temps. Je crois que j'ai atteins le maximum pour aujourd'hui pourtant il est encore là et semble attendre que je prenne la parole. Pour me donner un peu de courage, je prends une grande gorgée et commence par la question la plus pertinente à mes yeux._

_- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisis parmi les milliards d'habitants que compte la terre. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de spécial, ce que j'ai de plus que les autres._

_Les mots ont couru hors de ma bouche sans que je prenne une seule respiration, cette question m'intrigue autant qu'elle me fait peur. Je doute de vouloir savoir la réponse mais je sais pertinemment que tôt où tard je finirais bien par devoir aborder ce sujet. Je reprends une gorgée de bière pour me détendre mais je sais que malheureusement l'effet n'est que factice. Il attend ou réfléchit, je ne sais pas bien. Son expression est redevenue neutre, dépourvue de la moindre trace de sentiments._

_- Tu crois en moi Charlotte, voilà toute la différence. De tous les humains que j'entends, de toutes les prières, tu es celle qui se démarque du lot. Tu crois en moi plus qu'en n'importe qui, plus qu'en toi. Tu ne crois que très peu en mon père je le sais mais pourtant chaque fois que tu penses à moi, tu ne souhaites pas que je t'aide non, tu ne souhaites que mon bonheur. Tu sais, Dean est mort il y a déjà 6 ans et depuis ce jour, je suis perdu. Je n'avais plus aucun repère et puis, je t'ai entendu. Toi au milieux de toutes ses personnes qui demandaient de l'aide, tu étais là. Tu me disais que je devais avoir confiance en l'avenir et que quoi qu'il arrive, l'amour qui nous unissaient moi et Dean serait insurmontable, que rien ne pourrait jamais le détruire._

_À ses propres paroles, il sourit. Je ne sais pas si je dois être folle de joie d'avoir pu remonter le moral d'un ange ou morte de honte à l'idée que tout ce que j'ai pus dire par le passé fut entendu par les anges et par Dieu. Ne tenant pas à m'attarder la dessus je décide de continuer sur ma lancée._

_- Je suis ravie de t'avoir aidé, sincèrement, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'être utile à présent. Je ne suis pas une chasseuse, je n'ai même jamais vu de démon._

_Son visage se fit plus grave, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier la suite des événements. Inquiète, je patiente en essayant d'être le plus zen possible._

_- Je souhaiterais que tu sois mon nouveau véhicule._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_- J'aimerais que tu sois mon véhicule._

_Cette phrase résonne en moi comme un écho. D'apréhension je passe à un état de peur grandissante. Moi être un véhicule ? Ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur mon corps et mes geste. Non, je ne vois pas pour quel raison je me laisserais transporter dans ce monde à ce prix. La pensée de Sam servant de véhicule à Lucifer suffit à me convaincre définitivement._

_- Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela se passe en vrai, me dit-il d'une voix se voulant réconfortante. Ceux qui ont crée cette série n'ont pas réussit à comprendre ce que cela implique réelement. Après tout c'est normal, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de servir de véhicule. La personne qui se voit désigné comme volontaire doit le vouloir au plus profond de son âme. De plus, ta conscience ne disparaîtra pas, tu ne disparaîtras pas Charlotte. Tu feras partie intégrante de moi et moi de toi._

_À ses mots, mon apréhension ne disparaît pourtant pas complétement, mais une partie laisse place à la curiosité et je me mords la lèvre en me grondant intérieurement. Je suis bien trop curieuse._

_- Donc, tu aimerais que je sois ton véhicule, mais pourquoi ? Celui que tu possèdes actuelement me semble pourtant en bonne état._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand nous prennons possession d'un véhicule, nous ne faisons plus qu'un avec celui-ci et toi, tu me sembles la personne parfaite pour jouer ce rôle. De tous les humains, tu es celle qui crois le plus en moi. Jamais aucun ange n'a tenté une tel fusion avant et je voudrais essayer. Bien sûr, si tu acceptes et que cela ne te plaîs pas, tu pourras toujours me demander d'arrêter et tu reprendras le contrôle entier de ton corps. _

_Tout cela m'intrigue et c'est vrai que cela serait très tentant d'essayer et de plus, l'idée de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui n'a rien de déplaisant au contraire. Je le regarde en silence, son beau visage angélique ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion qui pourrait me donner une piste sur le but final. Oui cela serait intéressant pour lui de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi, mais dans quel autre but. Ses grands yeux bleu m'observe comme dans mon rêve, ils me troublent et j'ai de la peine à réfléchir normalement. Il ouvre sa bouche une fois de plus sans que je n'aie poser de question à voix haute, qu'est-ce que c'est pérturbant de savoir que tout ce que je pense il le sait._

_- Tu ne penses pas que mon seul but est de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi ? D'un côté tu as raison. Enfaite, je souhaite aussi te rendre service. Tu m'as redonné l'espoir que j'avais perdu alors que toi tu ne vis que dans tes rêves. Je sais tout de toi Charlotte, ton passé et ton présent n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Tu te lèves chaque matin en rêvant d'une vie que tu ne possèdes pas, tu continues d'avancer sans but. Tu voudrais être ailleur dans un autre univers et je veux t'offrire cette chance. En tant que simple humaine, tu ne survivrais pas. Ce monde est dangereux et tu le sais pourtant tu voudrais t'enfuire loin de cette vie morne. J'y ai longtemps réfléchit et la seule alternative possible si tu veux y aller, c'est de devenir mon véhicule._

_Je reste bouche-bée devant cette déclaration, qu'il connaisse tout de ma vie c'est encore acceptable mais qu'il fasse cela en partie pour moi, je n'en reviens pas. Je commence peu à peu à prendre conscience du poids de ces mots, l'exitation m'enlace rapidement. Je pourrais vivre mon rêve ! Soudain, je pense à ma famille, ils ne supporteraient pas ma perte et je me vois mal leur dire que je part pour être avec un ange et sauver les humains des démons et autre sorte de créature._

_- Et... ma famille, mes amis, mon travail? Comment ferais-je vis-à-vis de toutes ces personnes et obligations ?_

_Un sourire chaleureux se dessine sur ses lèvres ce qui à pour effet de m'impressionner un peu. Depuis quand Castiel sait-il sourire naturellement et sincèrement ?_

_- N'oublie pas que je suis un ange. Si tu souhaites qu'ils ne souffrent pas de ton départ, je peux effacer tout souvenir qui relate ta vie présente._

_Mon coeur se serre, ainsi plus rien ne me retiendrait à cette vie. Ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais exister, personne ne se rappelerait de moi. Je pense à toutes ses personnes que j'aime, que leur perte me ferait souffrir et pourtant, je serais enfin libre de vivre la vie qui me chante. J'hésite, je réfléchis._

_- Ma famille n'est pas là ce week-wend, ils rentrent demain soir. Pourrait-on faire un essai ? Si cela me plaît, j'accepterais de devenir ton véhicule et dans le cas contraire je refuserais._

_- Ton idée est bonne, après tout je comprends, tu as beaucoup à gagner mais beaucoup à perdre aussi. Approche toi de moi et ferme les yeux._

_Le grand moment approche, cela ne fait que deux heures que je l'ai rencontré et voilà déjà l'heure de vérité, celle que j'attend en secret depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je m'approche de lui, le sourire au lèvre et la peur au ventre. Je ferme rapidement les yeux, me retrouvant ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Je devine sa main qui s'approche de mon front, la chaleur douce qui s'en échappe m'enveloppe dans une sérénité méconnaissable._

_Dès la seconde où ses doigts effleurent mon frond, je me retrouve envoyé dans une autre dimention. Je connais cette endroit. C'est celui où je me retrouve chaque nuit, rien n'a changé. Il est là-bas, sous la pluie. Je ne peux pas bouger et même respirer me devient difficile. Le temps passe et comme dans mon rêve il se retourne et s'approche de moi. À l'instant ou je suis sencée me réveiller, son regard me pénètre au plus profond de mon être. Je l'entends en moi, il me parle. Fébrillement, j'acquiesse à sa question silencieuse. Sa main vient alors une fois de plus se poser sur mon front et ses yeux se mettent à briller de mille feux. Je suis éblouie et je me retrouve forcé à les fermer. Quand la lumière cesse, je les ouvre lentement et découvre que je suis seule sur mon canapé._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Aurais-je rêvé ? Je me redresse difficilement et essaye de réfléchir aux événement. Alors comme ça je suis sensé être le véhicule de Castiel là-maintenant ? À ma grande surprise, je ne me sens pas du tout possédée et je suis libre du moindre de mes gestes. Hésitante, je prononce à voix haute._

_- Castiel ?_

_Une voix résonne soudainement en moi, ce qui a pour effet de me faire sursauter. Comment est-ce possible ? Quelle drôle de sensation d'entendre une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête, si c'est à cela que ça ressemble quand on est schysophrène je comprends pourquoi ils deviennent fou._

_" Je suis là, écoute je vais y aller pas à pas, je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes peur. Il existe trois sortes de contrôle différent. Le premier, c'est celui que tu vis maintenant. C'est-à-dire que je suis là mais que je te laisse libre de tes mouvements. Le deuxième, nous l'atteindrons lentement, c'est quand je prends les commandes et que tu ne peux pas choisir, bien sûr tu peux tout voire et si tu n'as pas envie que je fasse quelque chose il suffira que tu me le dises. Le troisième contrôle est casiment impossible à atteindre, je ne connais aucun ange qui aie réussi. Nous appelons cela l'éveil, c'est le moment ou le véhicule et l'ange ne font plus qu'un, une sorte de fusion parfaite. Dès ce moment-là, si un jour nous l'atteignons, nos décisions sonnerons à l'unisson. "_

_Et bien, si je m'attendais à cela. Je reste songeuse et ne sais guère que faire, contemplant ce salon qui me parait tout d'un coup si peu familier. J'ai vécu tellement de chose en si peu de temps, je crois qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à emagasiner toutes ces informations et dire qu'il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier je ne faisais que de rêver d'un moment pareille. Prennant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de lui demander silencieusement._

_" D'accord, par quoi aimerais-tu commencer pour m'aclimater ? "_

_" Je vais commencer par déverser peu à peu ma grâce en toi, si cela ne va pas j'arrête tout de suite, cela pourrait être dangereux. ''_

_Je reste perplexe, en quoi est-ce que sa grâce pourrais être dangereuse ? Il n'y a rien de mal à la grâce et si je me souviens bien c'est ce qui le relie au paradis._

_'' Elle peut être dangereuse car les humains ne sont pas fait pour la porter en eux normalement. Tu vas te retrouver dans une sorte d'euphorie et si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer tu risques de t'y perdre. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrêterais avant que cela ne se produise. C'est très rare qu'un ange se concentre sur autre chose que le deuxième contrôle et c'est pour cela que le premier état n'est pas possible si l'on y va pas doucement. Quand un humains se perd dans la grâce d'un ange, il ne peut pas reprendre le contrôle de son corps à moins que l'ange s'en aille et encore, il y a de fort risque pour qu'il ne quitte jamais cette euphorie. "_

_Il ne voulait pas me faire peur mais c'est raté, comment réussir à se battre contre sa grâce. Je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrire. L'estomac noué, j'essaie d'assimiler au mieux ses paroles. Je n'ai pas envie d'échouer à cet exercice, ni à aucun des autres d'ailleur._

_" Je suis prête, lui dis-je intérieurement "_

_Aussi tôt, une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais éprouver s'empara de moi. C'est dure de mettre des mots dessus, cela ressemble à une sorte de chaleur douce qui se fond lentement en moi. La première chose qui m'impressionne dans ce nouvel état, c'est ma vue. J'ai l'impression de regarder le monde pour la toute première fois, les couleurs sont magnifiques, flamboyante. Elles m'attirent, je pourrais les observer pendant des heures. Ce canapé rouge me semble fait de couleur feu, il brille, éteincelle comme milles étoiles dans la nuit la plus profonde. Puis je me souviens de ce qu'il m'avait dit, ne pas se laisser aller. À contre coeur, je m'efforce de ne plus prêter attention aux couleurs, aux formes qui m'entourent. Mon corps quand à lui et dans une sorte de phase, j'essaie de bouger mon bras et à mon grand étonnement celui-ci bouge avec une élégance et une fluidité que je ne me connaissais pas. Je n'ai ni chaud ni froid, ça aussi cela doit venir de sa grâce. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et l'envie de bouger se fait pressante, je veux tout sentire. Je me lève dans un mouvement qui me semble proche d'une caresse. Voilà pourquoi sont-ils aussi impressionnant quand ils bougent. _

_" Tu te débrouilles assez bien pour une première fois, je vais laisser le reste venir en toi, attention. "_

_Debout dans mon salon, je sens une vague de chaleur supplémentaire envahir mon corps. Cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression de flotter. J'avance doucement vers mon piano et à chaque pas une énérgie me pousse vers le haut, c'est comme si quelque chose m'y attirait. J'ai le pressentiment que si je ne fait pas attention je risque fortement de m'envoler. Je ressens aussi quelque chose d'étrange dans mon dos, c'est comme si une pair d'aille avait pousser juste entre les omoplates. Je ne les vois pas mais je les devine, grande et magestueuse, invisible à l'oeil nu mais sans aucun doute présente. Je me rends aussi compte que je ne ressens plus aucune émotion à part une dévotion éternel pour les cieux et une paix inconditionnelle. Cela ne m'étonne plus que les anges obéissent sans se poser de question, comment s'en poser quand on ne connait pas le doute. Ma conscience est intacte par contre, c'est sûrement ce qui me permet de pouvoir encore raisonner alors que tout autours de moi me pousse à me perdre dans tous les détails qui font de ce monde un endroit si magnifique. _

_" Vais-je rester dans cet état second tout le temps ? "_

_Cette question m'est venue toute seule, comment faire pour réussir à vivre en ayant l'impression d'être un shooté au crack en pérmanence. _

_" Oui, tel est la grâce. Tu sauras t'y accommoder avec le temps et le fait que tu sois une humaines te permets de connaître malgrès tout les sentiments et d'en prendre compte même si tu n'en ressens pas pour l'instant. J'en ai appris en côtoyant des humains et c'est pour cette raison que nous ne sommes que très rarement mellé à vous. Cela change notre façon de voire, cela nous apprend de nouvelles choses qui nous rebellent parfois, ce que les supérieurs détestent."_

_Tout cela ne change guère du mode opératoire des humains en fin de compte, les chef d'état eux aussi nous apprécie quand nous ne sommes que des moutons qui suivent sans se poser de question. Une autre question me taquine depuis le début et je ne peux pas la retenir plus longtemps._

_" Ai-je des pouvoir moi aussi ? Puis-je me transporter à l'autre bout du monde par exemple ? "_

_" Veux-tu réellement tenter l'expérience ? Cela risque d'être brutal la première fois. Surtout si c'est toi qui te dirige. "_

_Bien sûr que je veux essayer ! Allons bon, quels fans de Supernatural n'auraient pas envie de s'envoler à des kilomètres en une fraction de seconde. Pas moi en tout cas. Quel destination pourrait être simpathique ? Ah je sais Hemberg. Ce petit village de l'autre côté de la Suisse est tout à fait charmant et depuis le temps que je n'y suis pas retourné ! Je l'entends soupirer en moi et mon rire se propage tel un chant divin. _

_" C'est d'accord, je vais t'expliquer comment faire. Pense à cet endroit très fort et relache l'emprise que tu as sur le sol, laisse toi porter. C'est aussi simple que ça. "_

_Cela n'a pas l'aire compliqué en effet. Je prends une grande respiration et tout en pensant à la forêt d'Hemberg, je relache l'emprise du sol. Je ne saurais expliquer comment j'ai fait cela mais l'instant d'après je vois les paysages défiler sous mes yeux ébahis. Quand cela prend fin je suis dans la forêt, j'aurais presque envie de crier ma joie tellement ce sentiment était magique. Je remarque que la nuit est tombée depuis un long moment déjà, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, ainsi la notion du temps n'est pas la même pour les anges que pour les humains, je suis toujours en T-shirt et la seul chose que je ressens c'est le vent qui m'effleure doucement. Que c'est étrange de ne pas avoir froid ni chaud, C'est comme si j'étais moi-même étrangère à mon propre corps. Je ne m'habitue décidément pas à ce spéctacle splendide qui s'offre à mes yeux, la nuit m'enveloppe dans son manteau d'obscurité. _

_Soudain, je ressens une présence à quelques kilomètres de moi, elle s'approche rapidement. Je sais que si je n'avais pas été le véhicule de Castiel, je serais en train de courire à toutes jambes, cette chose qui s'approche est loin d'être hospitalière pourtant je n'ai pas envie de fuire, pas plus que je n'ai envie d'aller à sa rencontre. Note, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas attirer si j'avais été une simple humaine et je ne l'aurais pas non plus ressenti. Castiel reste silencieux dans ma tête et je ne sais guère que faire, je pourrais rentrer chez moi mais cette vue me semble trop belle pour être abandonnée._

_La créature n'est plus qu'à une dixaine de mètres de moi et je n'ai toujours pas bouger, je n'en éprouve tout simplement pas le besoin. Son pas se ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, je me retourne pour le contempler. Beark est le seul mot qui me vient à la bouche, il ressemble en tout point à un homme normal si l'on enlève le fait que son visage n'est qu'immondisse. C'est donc cela qu'Ana voyait et bien je la comprends. Moi aussi j'aurais peur si j'étais humaine. Cette phrase m'intrigue moi-même. Je ne me considère déjà plus comme une humaine ? L'horrible démon en face de moi semble mal à l'aise, si j'étais lui, j'aurais fuit dans la direction opposer. Croit-il réellement avoir la moindre chance contre un ange ? _

_- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?_

_La voix est aussi immonde que l'image du personnage qui s'en dégage. Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à ce moins que rien. Tiens, serais-je en train de me surestimer ? Le doute s'installe en moi, je ne suis pas – plus - une humaine certe mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne sache pas me battre. Castiel qui me paraissait jusqu'à là absent m'adresse la parole._

_" Voudrais-tu que je reprenne le contrôle afin de pouvoir faire quelque chose ou comptes-tu rester là à ne rien faire. "_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_À ses mots, je prends peur. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas compris la situation, je crois. J'ai envie de lui répondre mais le démon en face de moi ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il se met à foncer contre moi comme s'il avait ressentis ma peur. Je ne peux plus bouger et au moment ou sa main va s'abattre sur moi je ferme les yeux, je suis terrorisée._

_À l'instant ou je m'apprête à recevoir de plein fouet son poing dans mon visage, je me déplace d'un pas léger vers la gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour répondre à cette question, c'est Castiel qui à reprit le contrôle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cela aie cet effet, je vois tout ce qui se passe, je ressens toujours le vent contre mes joues. Rien n'a changé mis à part que je ne peux rien faire, c'est comme si j'étais devenue la spectatrice de ma propre vie. Le regard étonné du démon me fait sourire intérieurement, et oui, on ne peut pas avoir un ange aussi facilement. Castiel avance maintenant vers lui et je ressens la colère du démon, qu'est-ce qu'il se fâche vite. En un clin d'oeil, Castiel se retrouve devant lui et pose une main sur sa tête, l'effet est immédiat. Il explose de l'intérieur et tombe à terre, je le contemple avec dégoût._

_" La prochaine fois, fait attention. "_

_Sa voix est calme alors que je m'attendais plutôt à des reproches, je suis contente de le constater car subir la colère d'un ange ne me donne guère envie. _

_" Promis. "_

_" Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire à présent ? "_

_Je réfléchis un instant, il y a tant de chose que je voudrais voire ou comprendre que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Au moins, là à l'intérieur, je ne risque pas grand chose. Il se déplace du corps sans vie et s'approche de la lisière de la forêt. La vue est impressionnante mais je ne __veux pas manquer la chance de lui poser des questions. Après tout qui sait, peux-être que quand j'aurais accepter définitivement d'être son véhicule - si je le fais -, nous serons accaparés par plein de chose et nous ne trouverons que rarement du temps pour parler tranquillement._

_" Tu m'as dis que l'épisode n'est pas tout à fait juste et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien être mis au parfum de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec les Winschester. "_

_Il soupire et s'envole vers ma maison, une fois que nous sommes de retour dans mon fameux salon, il s'assied et ferme les yeux. À cet instant même, je me retrouve projeté dans une salle de style 18 ème siècle anglais, exactement comme dans les livres de Jane Austen. La pièce ressemble à une salle de récéption et je remarque qu'au fond il y a un feu qui crépite et une bibliothèque qui n'a rien à envier à la mienne. _

_- Nous sommes dans ta tête, personne ne viendra nous dérranger ici._

_Sa voix me fait sursauter, je me retourne et remarque il se tiend juste devant moi, vétu de son éternel impérméable crème._

_- Comment est-ce possible que tu te tiennes devant moi si je suis devenu ton véhicule ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes dans ta tête et c'est pour cela que tu peux me voire. _

_Sa réponse me semble tout à fait logique, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu poser une question aussi bête, je ne suis pas blonde pourtant ! Je me mets à rire de mes réflexions, je crois que je vais devenir folle à force. Bon, ceci dit, cela ajoute une question de plus à ma liste. Suffit-il de fermer les yeux pour nous retrouver dans ma tête face à face ? Je lui demanderais plus tard, pour l'instant il doit déjà me parler de son passé. Je me dirige vers un fauteille que me semble des plus confortables et m'installe tranquillement. Quand c'est chose faite, je l'interroge du regard. Il s'approche alors de moi et prends place sur un autre fauteille qui n'était pas là il y a 10 secondes._

_- Tu souhaites donc connaître la vrai histoire ? Celle dont personne ne s'en doute? C'est d'accord, je vais te la raconter dans les grandes lignes afin que tu puisses mieux comprendre les prochains événements qui auront lieu si tu acceptes d'être mon véhicule._

_" Si tu acceptes d'être mon véhicule ", cette phrase sonne un peu comme " Si tu acceptes de vivre pour toujours avec moi. " ou bien " Si tu acceptes d'être ma femme. " Oh là, je rougis d'avoir eu cette pensée honteuse mais __bon, quelle femme à ma place ne penserait pas à cela ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Il faut bien avouer qu'être son véhicule cela signifie être avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépart. Je chasse ses pensées d'un coups de main et me concentre sur la suite. Je pense que j'ai beaucoups à apprendre._

_- Donc, je ne sais pas ce que raconte cette série mais voilà ma version. J'ai été chercher Dean en enfer, depuis le début, j'ai eu beaucoup d'estime pour lui car si mon père le trouvait important, c'est qu'il devait vraiment l'être. C'était quelqu'un de très arrogant et pendant les premiers temps j'ai eu de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres humains. Je n'ai jamais réussis à lire en lui et c'était des plus perturbant, comment faire quand on ne sait pas ce que l'autre pense. Puis, avec le temps, j'ai compris que c'étais une personne très sensible et fragile qui ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres. C'est lorsque que Sam est aller trop loin avec ses pouvoirs que nous nous sommes rapprocher. Il se sentait seul et délaissé de tous et moi, je commençais à souffrire de sa douleur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleur. C'est en parlant de cela avec mon frère Gabriel que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Cela fut très difficile à admettre au début car je savais qu'éprouver des sentiments allaient sûrement me causer des ennuits. J'ai essayé de les garder au fond de moi le plus longtemps possible mais au bon d'un moment s'en fut trop pour moi. Quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, il ne m'a tout simplement pas cru. Il s'est mis à être distant avec moi mais il ne pouvait pas non plus couper toute communtication car je leurs étais d'une aide précieuse. J'ai beaucoup souffert pendant ce temps-là, je ne sais combien de temps je suis rester invisible à l'observer. Quand son frère fut enfermé en enfer avec Lucifer, je lui envoulais toujours beaucoup de m'avoir à ce point éloigner, je savais pertinement que les relations ce n'étaient pas son fort mais de là à me laisser seul et sans réponse, c'était cruel. J'avais abandonné pour lui toute ma famille, toutes mes croyances jusqu'à là innébranlable, vraiment tout. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, je voulais qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aimais. J'étais dirigé par la douleur quand Crowley est venu me faire des avances, il me parlait du purgatoir et de toutes ses âmes qui pourrait me rendre fort et faire régner la justice. Moi qui avais l'impression de vivre la plus grande des injustices, j'accepta de faire affaire avec lui. Sa seule condition, il me voulait comme amant._

_Pardon ? Est-ce que je rêve ou bien Castiel vient bien de me dire que __Crowley le voulait comme amant ? Je pensais pouvoir tout digérer mais là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne suis pas homophobe loin de là mais rien que de m'imaginer cette scène je comprends pourquoi les producteurs ont discrètement effacer ces par__ti__es de l'histoire, jamais il n'y aurait eus autant de fan. On se croirait à Gayland ! Je reprends mes esprits et avale ma salive avant d'écouter la suite._

_- Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, j'ai accepté. J'étais prêt à tout pour Dean. Quand il fut au courant de ma liaison avec Crowley, Dean se mit à me mépriser et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, après tout si il n'avait pas de sentiment pour moi, il n'avait pas de quoi être mal. Je me mis peu à peu à regretter ma decision, je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste au contraire mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'aspira donc en moi toutes les âmes du purgatoire sans en laisser une seule à Crowley, je mis d'ailleur aussi tôt fin à notre relation. Dean était là à ce moment là et quand j'eus aspirer toutes les âmes, je pus enfin lire en lui. Ce que je vis me rendit fou de honte, il m'aimait. Il m'aimait depuis le début mais il refusait de l'admettre quand je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Il refusait de l'admettre car il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive malheur. Je n'avais rien compris et enfin de compte, c'est moi qui l'est fait souffrir. Je me suis alors enfuis, je rendis justice là ou il n'y en avait pas. Je n'avais pas le coeur à la tâche, je m'envoulais de lui avoir fait du mal. En quelques jours, je compris qu'être le récéptacle de toutes ses âmes ne serait pas possible indéfiniment et que si je ne les remettais pas tout de suite à leur place, j'allais exploser et sûrement détruire la terre avec moi. Il me fallu beaucoup de courage pour aller demander de l'aide à Dean. Il ne m'acueilla pas à bras ouvert mais s'empressa quand même de m'aider. Je savais que j'allais sûrement y rester et c'est pourquoi je lui demanda pardon pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Je lui dis aussi que je connaissais ses sentiments à mon égar et que jamais je ne pourrais me racheter pour tout ce temps perdu et puis je me suis sentis disparaître. Je ne sais par quel miracle je suis revenu à la vie une 3 ème fois mais j'en fus reconnaissant à mon père de m'avoir pardonné mes erreurs et de m'avoir donné une autre chance. Cette fois-ci Dean et moi furent plus uni qu'au paravent et nous réussirent à renvoyer les monstres dans leurs cages. Le seul problème, c'est que nous fûmes renvoyer avec eux. Je pris du temps pour concentrer toute ma grâce afin de pouvoir ramener Dean sur terre. Mon sort m'importait peu et je pensais mériter d'être enfermer dans le __purgatoir pendant un moment. J'avais fait souffrir Dean et pour cela je méritais cette situation. Au bout d'un certain temps, je remontai sur terre, trouvant que j'avais à présent le droit. Dès ce moment, la vie ne fut plus la même avec Dean, nous nous aimions et ni le ciel ni l'enfer ne pouvaient faire quelque chose contre. On me menaça de m'enlever ma grâce si je continuai ainsi mais rien ne fut fait. Il y eut d'autres batailles, des victoires et des défaites mais nous étions ensemble et c'était la seule chose qui nous importait... Il faut que l'on bouge !_

_L'instant d'après, je suis de nouveau dans mon salon. Décidément, je ne m'habituerais jamais à ces changements radicaux de décors. Mon regard se porte aussi tôt sur un inconnu qui se trouve devant moi, dans mon salon ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Est-ce un démon, un ange ou une autre sorte de créature mystique ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il fait trop sombre pour que je puisse le voire correctement. Castiel se lève d'un coup et fait à présent face au personnage intriguant. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être morte de trouille ou non, l'aura qui se dégage de lui n'a rien de mauvais mais peux-être est-ce une fausse impression. _

_- Castiel, en voilà un drôle de véhicule ! Charmant certe mais pourquoi en avoir changé ? _

_Sa voix me fait froid dans le dos. Alors comme ça il connait Castiel, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins je sais qu'il s'agit là d'une voix d'homme. Il m'est toujours impossible de le voir et cela est très frustrant. Je sens que Castiel a une certaine apréhension vis-à-vis de cette personne mais au lieu de s'enfuir, il prend à son tour la parole._

_- Crowley, que fais-tu ici ? Que me veux-tu ?_

_Je retiens ma respiration et mon coeur s'emballe. Crowley, comment est-ce possible ? Le ton que Castiel a utilisé n'a rien de très amical, j'ai même l'impression qu'il risque fortement de lui sauter à la gorge. Dans la série j'ai toujours bien apprécié Crowley car malgré le fait que ce soit un démon, j'apprécie son sens de l'humour mais ça c'était avant que je découvre la vrai histoire. Maintenant, je n'épprouve que dégoût pour ce démon qui a osé faire du mal à Dean et Castiel. _

_- J'ai un petit message à te passer de la part de Lucifer. _

_Première nouvelle, une fois de plus je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Lucifer, d'après ce que j'en sais est sensé être enfermé avec Michel dans une prison pour l'éternité.Comment pourrait-il alors vouloir communiquer avec Castiel ? Je crois que j'ai réellement beaucoups de retard sur les événements._

_- Il aimerait que tu ailles lui rendre visite, depuis le temps que tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu lui manques, à moi aussi d'ailleur, murmure-t-il presque impersceptible._

_Je passe de la surprise à l'incrédibilité la plus totale. J'ai presque envie de rire tant cette situation n'a plus aucune logique. Un ange qui manque à un démon, je crois que j'ai tout entendu cette fois. Je continue d'observer cette scène qui se déroulle sous mes yeux, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je me demande si, en fin de compte j'ai envie de faire partie de cette histoire, tout cela me semble si absure, ridicule même. _

_- Arrête cela tout de suite ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec tout cela !_

_La déclaration de Castiel m'intrigue, j'écoute alors plus attentivement. Que s'est-il passé que je ne sache pas encore ? Alors que Crowley reprend la parole, je suis expédiée à nouveau dans la pièce anglaise du 18 ème siècle. La dernière chose __que j'ai entendu fut : " Oh si, bien plus que ... " et puis plus rien. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que Castiel m'a envoyé ici dans le but que je n'entende pas la suite de la conversation. Je suis folle de rage, comment ose-t-il m'empêcher d'écouter alors qu'il a fait appelle à moi. Je n'ai jamais rien demander de tel, c'est lui qui ai venu de son plein gré ! Boudeuse, je m'en vais m'asseoir au pied de la cheminée. Quel endroit magnifique quand même. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je possédais en moi un si joli petit bout de paradis. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre gentillement que monsieur l'ange veuille bien me rendre ma libérté, je décide d'aller visiter mon univers. C'est assez étrange de se dire que tout ce qui s'y trouve à été aménagé par mon subconscient. Je m'approche lentement de la porte principale et l'ouvre doucement, je me demande bien ce que je vais y découvrir. Y a-t-il des choses que mon subconscient aurait à me cacher, je souris à cette idée, me voilà en train de m'explorer. Bien plus efficasse qu'une partie de méditation ! _

_Derrière la porte se trouve un énorme jardin, il est absolument splendide. Le soleil brille sur la rosée matinal ce qui donne l'impression que toutes les plantes s'illuminent. Les couleurs m'ensorcellent et j'ai de la peine à mettre des mots sur ce spectacle sans précédent, je reste ébahie par tant de beauté. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression, le paysage se transforme, de jardin anglais, je suis passée au jardin japonais puis dans une partie sans nom. Il y fait nuit et d'énorme arbre cache l'allée principal sur là quelle j'avance. En jetant un oeil au dessus de ceux-ci, on peut remarquer que le ciel ne possède aucun nuage et qu'un million d'étoiles y scintillent. Le sol est recouvert de pierres d'une forme étrange, leur couleur bleu foncé offre au yeux un spectacle magnifique à chaque fois que la lune les caresse de ses doux rayon de lumière. Aucun bruit ne s'échappe de cette endroit et le silence si calme à quelque chose d'envoutant, je me sens en sécurité ici. Plus j'avance plus les arbres commence à prendre une teinte bleuté, cette endroit magique ne me rappelle pourtant rien que j'aurais vu dans ma vie. Les pierres disparaîssent peu à peu et laisse la place à de fines herbes qui pourraient presque faire penser à un gazon parfaitement bien étudier. Je souris en me disant qu'ici il n'y a pas besoin de tondeuse ni de quoi que ce soit pour que l'endroit reste beau. Je lève les yeux du chemin et ma bouche s'ouvre devant la splendeur qui se découvre juste devant moi. Un rosier magestueux se tient au bout du chemin, je m'en approche doucement. Ses pétales sont d'un bleu roi vif, ses épines sont aussi tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir, à quelque endroit je remarque comme des éraflures, certaines tiges sont tombés ainsi que quelques fleurs ont fanné et il n'y a qu'un seul bourgeon, il est petit mais semble robuste. Une aura bleu comme tout le reste enveloppe ce magnifique rosier, il semble si fort de l'extérieur mais apparaît bien faible quand on le regarde de plus près. Je crois comprendre, ce n'est pas de mon esprit qu'il s'agit mais de celui de Castiel. Ce rosier, cet endroit, tout cela fait parti de son jardin secret et j'y suis entré sans même lui en demander la permission. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il serait dans le mien et __aussi facile d'accès. Je le comprends mieux mainenant, ce bourgeon, cet unique bourgeon, c'est moi. C'est l'espoir que je lui ai redonné, il s'y accroche plus qu'à tout le reste. Alors que je suis assise devant le rosier, une larme coule le long de ma joue et tombe au pied de l'arbustre. Je ne contrôle pas cette montée de tristesse soudaine, j'ai le présentiment de pleurer du plus profond de mon âme, ce qui en l'occurance n'est pas une métaphore. Il m'a éloigné de cette discution car il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille, il ne voulait pas que je prenne peur de lui ou que je sois choqué de ce qu'il a bien pu faire. Il ressemble à un enfant appeuré, il n'a plus de repère et ne s'accroche qu'à moi. C'est vraiment bizard de le savoir ainsi, jamais je n'aurais pu pensé qu'il soit aussi seul et aussi mal en regardant cette série. Je devrais d'ailleur arrêter de tout comparer à Supernatural car en fin de compte, cela n'a pas grand chose à voir et je ne fais que juger en pensant connaître. Je me lève d'un pas détérminé, je vais retourner dans la salle de récéption en attendant qu'il daigne bien me faire revenir et ensuite je lui dirais ce que je pense. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer à avancer que le voilà déjà devant moi, ses yeux me dévisage, il ne doit pas être content que je sois là. En l'observant à mon tour je remarque que ce n'est pas de la colère qui se dégage de lui mais plus tôt de l'apréhension, de la peur même. Hésitante, je me dirige calmement dans sa direction et dès que je me retrouve en face de lui, je le prends dans mes bras. Il n'a pas bougé pendant tout le temps que je l'avais dans mes bras, je crois que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des anges de se faire des câlins. Honteuse, je l'observe en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. J'en ai assez fait pour le moment._

_- Merci._

_Un si petit mot qui veut dire tant de chose, je le regarde perplexe mais il n'ajoute rien d'autre. Les sentiments ce n'est pas non plus son fort._

_- Que s'est-il donc passé avec Crowley ? Quel est la suite des événements ?_

_Je meurs d'impatience de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais mon exitation n'a pas l'aire d'être contagieuse. Il me jette un regard soucieux et prend du temps avant de me répondre. Je m'en fiche bien de ce qu'il a pu faire dans le passé avec les démons, même si cela remonte à quelques jours en arrière, je veux l'aider du plus profond de mon être et je ferais tout pour y arriver._

_- La suite des événements, je vais te laisser à ta famille, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu souffres toi aussi._

_Le temps s'arrête à cette déclaration, de même que mon coeur. Je ne sais quoi répondre. Il ne peut pas me laisser, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi ! Derrière moi, le dernier bourgeon du rosier se met à se briser peu à peu. Je le contemple un instant et ne peu m'empêcher de crier._

_- Je refuse ! Après tout ce que j'ai appris, tout ce que j'ai vu, je refuse de te laisser ! Peu m'importe ce que tu as pus faire avec les démons ou avec n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas de laisser seul ! Je t'aiderais quitte à donner ma vie pour toi !_

_J'étouffe sans trop de succès un sanglot qui me monte à la gorge, je n'arrive pas à pononcer un mot de plus, je suis englouti par les émotions. Je reste là, ma tête __enfouie dans mes mains, le coeur gros, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a changé d'avis mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Le silence envahit la pièce et les lumières faiblissent tout comme la souffrance s'empart de moi. Je me sens tout d'un coup très égoïste, quel humain à la prétention de vouloir s'opposer à la parole d'un ange. Pourtant je ne veux pas le laisser partir, je ne veux pas le laisser souffrir. La simple idée de le savoir seul me rend malade. J'ai toujours cru en lui, depuis la seconde même ou je l'ai vu, certe ce n'était qu'une série mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de croire en lui et le soir avant de dormir je lui ai toujours adressé une petite prière silencieuse. Je me sentais un peu bête de le faire car je savais qu'il n'existait pas et que ce n'était qu'une série, qu'un personnage. Alors de le voir là, en face de moi m'implorant mon aide dans un cimetière en Suisse, il y a de quoi devenir folle. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, tout ce que je possède, je lui pardonnerai toutes ses erreurs. Prennant mon courage à deux mains, je soulève mes yeux dans sa direction. Il est toujours là, il n'a pas bouger d'un pouce et ses yeux bleu me contemplent tendrement. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur ce qu'il peut bien penser en ce moment. Je me sens bien bête de m'être effondré comme ça devant lui, quel bien piètre véhicule je fais. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme aussi tôt. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe mais le doute s'installe en lui._

_- Dit quelque chose !_

_Mes paroles sont moins posées que ce j'avais espéré mais c'est déjà mieux que la crise de larme d'avant. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence pesant. Je m'approche de lui en essuyant les dernières traces mouillées sur mon visage. Il ne s'éloigne pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'approche d'ailleurs, il ne fait que me fixer de son air impassible. Puis au moment ou je ne m'y attendais plus, il prend la parole._

_- C'est d'accord, j'avais vu juste. Tu es unique et te refuser comme véhicule serait la chose la plus stupide qu'il me serait donné de faire. De plus à ce que je vois, tu serais bien plus malheureuse si je t'abandonnais maintenant._

_- Crétin... _

_Les lampes au dessus de nos têtes se mirent à exploser les unes après les autres. Je crois que la pression s'est relâchée à présent, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de crier mon bonheur au monde entier ou bien lui écraser la tête contre le mur. Comment a-t-il osé me tester de la sorte ? Si il peut lire en moi, il pouvait bien s'en rendre compte tout seul que je suis prête à tout pour lui. Le mouvement de recule qu'il a au moment où la lampe de chevet explose sur sa droite me vole néanmoins un sourire. C'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ce coups à une jeune femme, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon._

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi forte d'esprit, rares sont les humains qui arrive à modifier leur jardin secret._

_Il a l'air surpis mais en même temps, il n'avait pas à me chercher. On ne sait jamais de quoi une femme est capable sous la tristesse ou la colère et il vaut mieux pas les sous-estimer de ce côté-là. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, je m'attends à retrouver ma maison mais non. Un sourire s'esquisse au coin de sa bouche et il me murmure._

_- Merci._

_Gênée par cette situation, je n'ose pas bouger. Que c'est embarassant ! Un ange qui me remercie deux fois en si peu de temps, c'est à vous donnez des ailes, plus efficasse que le Redbull ! Je ne peux pas le nier, il est vraiment magnifique et je ne parle pas de son physique mais de ce qu'il est à l'intérieur. En y regardant bien, on voit tout dans ses yeux bleu, la souffrance de l'absence, la colère de l'être enlevé mais aussi la nostalgie des beaux moments et l'espoir d'une vie meilleur. Offrire ma vie à cet ange en vaut la peine, j'en suis intimement convaincu. _

_- Et si on retournait dehors ?_

_Par dehors, j'entends bien sûr dans mon corps. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait avec Crowley mais s'il n'a pas envie de m'en parler pour le moment je le respecte. D'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de traiter de la sorte un véhicule alors je peux comprendre qu'il ait une certaine apréhension à tout me dire._

_- C'est entendu._

_Je suis alongée sur le canapé rouge et ma chère maman m'adresse un beau sourire quand j'ouvre mes yeux. Comment est-il possible qu'elle soit là ? Cela signifie que j'ai passé tout mon dimanche à me ballader dans mon jardin secret alors que Castiel faisait je ne sais trop quoi avec mon corps. Le ciel par la fenêtre indique le début de la nuit et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer à ce constat. Une journée entière de gâchée, façon de parler évidemment mais j'aurais préféré la passer à découvrire des endroits insolites, bon d'accord ma tête fait partie des endroits insollites aussi d'un certain point de vue._

_- Bonsoir ma grande, bien dormis ? Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, tu es si belle quand tu dors, une vrai princesse !_

_Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes à nouveau, oh maman si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu ce week-end tu ne me croirais jamais ! Je t'aime tellement ma petite maman. Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans les bras, je fais de même et profite de chaques secondes dans cet endroit chaleureux, je n'y serais probablement plus jamais. Je la salue à mon tour et lui dis que je n'ai rien fait de spécial ce week-end à par un peu de ménage. J'embrasse ensuite mes trois soeurs adorées, ces petits trésors avec les quels je m'entends tantôt bien tantôt mal. Castiel ne donne pas signe de vie en moi pendant toute la soirée et si la grâce ne continuait pas d'être en moi, je penserais sûrement que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, une fois de plus. Pourtant tout est exactement la même chose que lorsqu'elle s'est déversé en moi la première fois. Les lumières, les formes, les couleurs, tout prend une autre dimension sous cet oeil nouveau. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé avec ma famille que ce soir, pourquoi faut-il que l'on soit sur le point de la perdre pour se rendre compte à quel point on les aime ! Une fois que tout le monde dort, Castiel me chuchotte._

_" C'est l'heure Charlotte, es-tu prête ? "_

_Si je suis prête ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais du prendre de décision aussi importante de toute ma vie. Le choix est simple, soit je pars avec lui et j'accepte d'être à tout jamais son récéptacle, son véhicule, soit je refuse et je retrouve ma vie normal. Non, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, au fond de moi j'ai toujours sû que j'étais quelqu'un de différent et que je devrais accomplir de grande chose mais n'est-ce pas un sentiment que tout le monde ressent ? Laisser ma famille, lui faire oublier jusqu'à ma propre existance, cela me brise le coeur tout au tant que d'abandonner Castiel. Avant d'accepter définitivement, je veux m'assurer que tout se passera bien pour eux._

_" J'ai un service à te demander, accepterais-tu d'offrir un billet de loto gagnant à ma maman ? "_

_Cela peut paraître bête comme souhait, je le sais mais ma maman s'est toujours battu pour gagner sa vie et j'aimerais que cela soit plus facile pour elle et mes soeurs. Je repense aussi à mon meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'il va me manquer lui aussi. Je dois tout laisser derrière moi, mettre une croix définitive sur mon ancienne vie._

_" Je le ferais avec plaisir si cela peu t'aider. "_

_Aussi tôt dit, un billet apparaît dans ma main, je le regarde et remarque qu'il contient le chiffre 23, la date d'anniversaire de ma maman. Avant de partir, je choisis des habits plus adapté, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à fille négligée dans le future. J'opte pour un jean's serré, une chemise blanche et un haut de costard, je prends au passage ma montre à gousset, c'est le seul objet qui possède vraiment de la valeur à mes yeux et mon meilleur ami à sa copie conforme. Le reste de mes objets va sûrement disparaître en même temps que les souvenirs de tous ceux qui m'ont connu et je me demande bien à quoi ressemblera cette chambre par la suite. Je ferme les yeux comme pour emagasiner toutes les choses que j'ai fait dans le passé et quand je les ouvre à nouveau, je suis convaincu que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je me transporte alors sans bruit dans la chambre de mes soeurs, je les regarde dormir, elles sont vraiment magnifique. Je leur souhaite à toutes le bonheur et la joie jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, je sais que je ne les reverrais probablement jamais et même si je les revois, elles ne sauront même pas qui je suis. Vient ensuite le tour de ma maman, elle dort paisiblement comme mes soeurs, je dépose sur sa table de chevet le billet gagnant, je me sens si triste et pourtant aucune larme ne coule, je ne peux plus pleurer. Je pose discretement un baiser sur sa joue et la magie s'oppère. Castiel vient de faire disparaître tous ce qui à fait ma vie, je le ressens. Je n'ai, à présent, plus rien à faire ici. Je laisse Castiel prendre les commandes, je ne sais pas du tout ce que l'avenir me résèrve ni même l'endroit où aller. J'ai rennoncé à tout et je me sens perdue, vais-je m'en sortir dans ce nouveau monde au quel je n'y connais presque rien ? Seul la présence de Castiel me permet de ne pas m'enfoncer dans la plus profonde des tristesses. Je vais vivre de grande aventure, je vais peux-être même sauver le monde un de ses jours qui sait !_

_Castiel m'amène alors dans un endroit qui m'est familier, l'angleterre, plus précisément le Peak District. J'y suis venue, par le passé, en vacance avec ma maman._

_" J'ai pensé que cela te ferais plaisir de venir ici pour parler. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps et je vais aller droit au but. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dont tu ignores encore l'existence, je t'en parlerais plus en détail plus tard mais pour le moment, nous devons retrouver Gabriel. Il a des informations à me transmettre et cela au plus vite. "_

_Gabriel ne devait pas être mort ? Bon, je laisse tomber, je n'y connais finalement rien et si il le dit c'est qu'il est vivant. Je me demande bien à quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien ressembler et s'il est aussi simpathique que je le pense._

_" Alors allons-y, tu sais où il se trouve ? "_

_" Oui je le sais, mais je voulais te prévenir que tu risque d'entendre beaucoup de chose qui te sembleront incohérantes. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant mais je le ferais dès que possible. Je ne te cacherais plus aucune des conversations futures, promis, mais essaye de ne pas les prendre mal, je t'expliquerais. "_

_Et bien, cela a l'air d'être plus grave que ce que je pensais. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais prendre mal, on verra bien. _

_" C'est d'accord, on y va ? "_

_L'instant d'après, nous nous retrouvons dans un parc ensolleiller. Quel décallage horraire, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de passer du jour à la nuit en une seule seconde ! Je n'ai jamais vu de fleur pareille et à la vue d'un panneau qui indique le nom de l'endroit, j'en déduis que nous devons être au USA. C'est une grande première pour moi. La place est casiment vide, il n'y a qu'un seul individu et celui-ci se dirige vers moi - enfin nous-. Il nous fait signe de la main et j'imagine que cela doit être Gabriel. C'est la quatrième personne insolite que je vois en moins de deux jours et je ne pense pas que je m'y ferais. Castiel, un démon de seconde zone, Crowley et maintenant Gabriel, j'en ai de la chance. Mon sarcasme me surprend, je ne me connaissais pas ainsi. Cela m'étonne d'autant plus de remarquer l'apréhension de Castiel à cette rencontre, est-ce parce que je suis là ou bien parce que Gabriel a quelque chose de très important à lui dire ? Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. _

_- Castiel, quel plaisir de te revoir, mon frère ! Enfin, ma soeur si je puis dire. Quel est donc ce nouveau costume, mignon certe mais je ne te savais pas l'envie d'habiter une femme._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Moi, mignon ? Quel déclaration ! A-t-il seulement idée que j'entends tout ce qu'il dit ? Gabriel n'est pas très grand, il fait la même taille que moi, c'est la seule ressemblance qu'il possède avec la série, ses cheveux en bataille sont blond et ses yeux plein de malice aussi bleu que ceux de Castiel, ou du moins que ceux de son ancien véhicule. Physiquement on lui donnerait 25 ans tout au plus, il est assez fin mais à l'air de posséder pas mal de muscle. Je me demande bien comment est-il possible que je le comprenne lui aussi, cela m'étonne que tous les anges parlent le français, surtout si nous sommes au État-uni._

_" Il n'y a pas de barrage de langue, en tant qu'ange, toutes les langues nous sont compréhensibles et à toi aussi. "_

_Castiel m'envoie cette réponse comme si c'était l'évidence même. Désolée de ne pas encore être au courant de tous les pouvoirs qui vont de pair avec le fait d'être un ange. Cela ne fait que deux jours que j'ai pris ce rôle de véhicule et je me demande si un jour j'arriverai au bout des surprises, j'en doute fort. Je m'attarde quelque peu sur le visage de Gabriel, son sourire enfantin, son regard malicieux, sa mèche rebelle qui lui tombe sur le front, ses petites pomettes. Franchement, ce physique lui va bien et il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute sur le fait que ce soit un archange. Je ne sais dire pourquoi mais il me met en confiance, il n'y a rien en lui qui m'indique qu'il ait de mauvaise intention._

_- Gabriel, as-tu les informations ?_

_Il se met soudain à rire et je ne peux m'efforcer de cacher moi aussi un sourire. La situation à l'air de se détendre peu à peu et je ne cache pas mon soulagement, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de moment triste et glauque pour l'instant._

_- Castiel, tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Même dans le corps d'une femme, tu restes toujours aussi terre à terre. Oui, j'ai les informations que tu souhaites mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet instant ? Après tout, cela doit bien faire 2 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revu !_

_Son enthousiasme est contagieux, je l'aime bien. Castiel par contre ne donne pas l'impression d'apprécier de revoir son grand frère et il m'est difficile de deviner pourquoi. Je me refuse de faire la moindre supposition à ce sujet, je n'ai pas assez de détails pour pouvoir avoir un raisonnement logique là-dessus. J'attends patiement la suite des événements et j'espère que Castiel va se détendre un peu lui aussi._

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour cela, dit moi ce que tu sais._

_Gabriel monte les yeux au ciel et quand ceux-ci se repose sur moi - nous -, son air est devenu grave. Je crois que c'est raté pour le moment de tranquillité et de détente. Dommage, me dis-je, j'aurais bien voulu en savoir plus sur lui._

_- Tu n'as jamais le temps, tu ne fais que courir bêtement depuis que Dean s'est fait enlever par La Mort et tout cela pour quoi ? Rien. Ne te ments pas, tu le sais très bien ! Au lieu de rester au près de Sam et de l'aider, tu as préféré t'enfuir et à cause de toi, il est devenu le compagnon de chambre de Lulu !_

_Gabriel semble vraiment attristé du comportement de son frère et au moment de pronnoncer la dernière phrase, sa voix faiblit. Première nouvelle, Dean s'est fait enlever par La Mort. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'est pas revenu à la vie, si ce que dit la série est vrai, seul Dieu peut rivaliser avec lui et encore, cela reste à prouver. Deuxièmement, Sam est encore en vie et si je ne m'abuse il est avec Lulu - Lucifer ? -, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Lucifer est-il sortit de sa cage, comment et pourquoi ? C'est un grand mystère au quel je ne peux répondre actuellement. En effet, j'ai de la peine à comprendre tout le contenu de la conversation et j'espère que Castiel aura bientôt le temps de répondre à toutes ses questions. _

_- J'en suis tout à fait conscient. J'aimerais pouvoir tout changer mais je ne le peux pas. Dit moi à présent ce que tu sais. S'il te plaît._

_Ses paroles sont dure et froide, je prie pour qu'il ne me parle jamais ainsi. Il semble dépouvu du moindre sentiment mais je ressens qu'au fond de lui, il s'en veut terriblement. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pû se passer pendant ce temps ? Pensive, je lui transmets ma compassion la plus sincère, quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis de tout coeur avec lui. Gabriel nous fixe étrangement, son regard me donne l'impression qu'il essaie de regarder au plus profond de nos âmes - ou de celle de Castiel, je ne sais pas trop. Je le sens soudain me remarquer, il me dévisage d'une telle façon que j'ai le sentiment d'être toute nue devant lui, c'est vraiment gênant. Ses yeux s'ouvrent tout grand, il ouvre sa bouche comme stupéfait. D'un pas rapide il s'approche et murmure._

_- Tu n'as pas osé quand même ! Tu ne vas pas..._

_Castiel pose fermement sa main sur la bouche de Gabriel et son regard s'embrasse. Il hésite un moment et je sais que c'est à cause de moi, dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me suis mise une fois de plus ! Castiel m'a dit de ne pas prendre mal ce qui allait ce passer mais que faire d'autre, je suis parcourue d'un frisson. Quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ? Ne suis-je qu'un pion que Castiel a décidé d'utilisé ? Tous plein d'images me viennent en tête, j'essaie de me raisonner. Castiel ne me fera jamais de mal et il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. J'ai accepter de l'aider alors je ne vais pas commencer à avoir peur maintenant. Je lui murmure alors._

_" Je m'en fiche des plans que tu peux avoir me concernant, j'ai accepté et je ne ferais pas marche arrière. Lâche-le s'il te plaît et laisse le parler. "_

_Ma voix suppliante le fait relâcher sa pression et sa main s'ôte de la bouche de Gabriel. Celui-ci nous dévisage, son regard est mi-curieux, mi-anxieux. Je le préférais nettement quand il souriait naïvement. Castiel reprend alors la parole avant que son frère ne le fasse._

_- Dit moi où et quand !_

_Son frère ainé hésite un instant, il le regarde intensément. Non enfaite, c'est moi qu'il observe. J'essaie de détourner mon regard mais je n'arrive pas, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle la direction de mes yeux mais Castiel._

_- Tu es fou... Il sera à minuit à la bibliothèque principale de Phoenix. Fait attention à elle._

_Cette déclaration me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, je ne me suis pas trompée, il m'a réellement vu. Sa voix est compatissante à mon égar et cela n'a rien de rassurant. Je donnerai ma vie pour Castiel c'est vrai mais quel est donc mon rôle ? À présent j'en suis certaine, je ne suis pas là dans le simple but de servir de véhicule mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis exceptionnelle. Castiel s'envole alors loin de cette endroit paradisiaque sans répondre à son frère. Mon coeur brûle de milles questions et j'espère qu'il aura la gentillesse de me répondre sincèrement avant la tombée de la nuit._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Je me retrouve aussi tôt dans une énorme cave, la lumière est défaillante et l'ambiance n'a rien de rassurant. Pourquoi sommes-nous venu dans un tel endroit pour attendre l'heure fatidique ? Je n'arrive pas à oublier le visage de Gabriel au moment où il prononça cette dernière phrase " Fait attention à elle. " son regard semblait s'être éteinf comme si sa grâce s'était envolée, toute cette peine pour moi. Je ne comprends absolument rien et si je n'ai pas envie de devenir folle et de continuer de faire des suppositions horribles, il faut que je lui en parle._

_" Castiel, qu'est-ce que Gabriel voulait dire par là ? Quel est mon rôle ici ? Ne me ment pas s'il te plaît. Je te promets de ne jamais faire marche arrière. "_

_Mes belles paroles n'ont pas l'air de le rassurer mais le décide néanmoins à s'adresser à moi. Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Il le faut, je veux être prête à toute éventualité et ne pas être prise de court._

_" Jamais aucun ange n'a utilisé le premier contrôle, tous préférent rendre le véhicule inconscient. C'est nouveau et il a peur, peur que tu puisses prendre le dessus. Tu es passée de simple mortel à ange et la possibilité que tu veuilles un jour prendre le contrôle total n'est pas à exclure. Rare sont les humains qui n'ont pas le goût du pouvoir. "_

_Il a parlé d'une traite et je remarque qu'il a des doutes sur ma réaction. Évidemment que beaucoup de personnes voudraient un tel pouvoir, je peux le concevoir sans peine mais pas moi. L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit avant qu'il ne m'en parle et c'est peux-être pour cela qu'il s'est montré réticent._

_" Si tu sais lire dans mes pensée Cass, tu devrais bien savoir que je ne le ferais jamais. Maintenant peux-tu bien avoir la gentiesse de m'expliquer comment est-il possible que Sam soit avec Lucifer ? N'est-il pas enfermé dans sa prison avec Michel ? "_

_Je marque une pause, consciente que mes mots sont sûrement aussi dure à dire pour moi que d'entendre pour Castiel. Il se raidit d'un coups mes paroles. Je soupire doucement, comment réussir à décoincer Castiel. Il est si énigmatique quand il veut, j'ai de la peine à le cerné et cela m'embête. Comment être sûr que ces intentions sont bonnes s'il se bloque à mes questions. Ses lèvres se pincent, je commence gentillement à en avoir marre de tous ses petits secrets, c'est comme si je devais participer à un jeu dont je ne connais aucune règle._

_" C'est à cause de Dieu, me dit-il en guise d'excuse."_

_Mon regard perplexe n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter beaucoup. Je l'encourage à continuer parce que là, cela ajoute plus de mystère que de réponse._

_" Dieu est réaparu alors que tout ce gâtait, le ciel et l'enfer en avait trop fait et selon lui, c'était le moment de remettre l'horloge à zéro. Nous fûmes tout aussi surpris que tu l'es aujourd'hui. Il rétablit l'équilibre de base et libéra Lucifer et Michel. Il accorda son pardon à Lucifer à condition que celui-ci se tienne correctement, du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. "_

_C'est à son tour de douter de sa propre parole, je crois qu'il n'est pas tout à fait convainçu sur le dernier point. Dieu qui pardonne à Lucifer, drôle d'histoire mais en même temps je ne vois pas d'explication plus rationnel à la sortie de Lucifer. C'est un autre point à résoudre. J'espère que le prochain point sera, quand à lui, plus facile à répondre._

_" Et qui allons-nous rencontrer ce soir ? "_

_" Nous allons rendre visite à Ziahn. Ce nom ne t'est pas famillier je pense, c'est une des créatures les plus vieilles de la création, pas autant que les Léviathans mais plus que moi. J'ai besoin de le rencontrer car à ce qu'il paraît, il sait tout. "_

_Il s'arrête là, sans dire un mot de plus. Je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout et enfaite cela me fait de la peine. Je découvrirais sûrement assez tôt la suite si je ne me retrouve pas une fois de plus enfermée dans ma tête. De quoi a-t-il si peur ? J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais pour le moment j'ai juste l'impression d'être un fadeau. Castiel se tranquilise enfin et me murmure doucement._

_" Je ne te dis pas tout pour ton bien. Tu as raison, tu connaîtras la suite dans peu de temps et d'ici là, je souhaite que tu reste heureuse et chaleureuse comme tu l'étais avant. Fais moi confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien. "_

_Et bien, c'est rassurant ! Cela signife que dans peu de temps, des nouvelles risquent de chambouler ma vie encore plus que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et ce n'était pourtant pas rien. Je me laisse doucement aller à l'euphorie ennivrante de la grâce de Castiel, elle est si belle et si profonde. Je ne veux pas me faire engloutir par elle mais plutôt jouer avec elle. Le futur n'a rien de très joyeux en perspective et de ce fait, autant profiter de chaque instant présent. Je suis au près de Castiel après tout, n'était-ce pas mon rêve le plus intime qui se voit réalisé ? Nous ne sommes plus qu'un ou plutôt nous sommes deux à l'intérieur de moi. Je repense à ce rosier magnifique qui représente si bien Castiel, cet ange déchu qui a perdu la foi. J'embrasse cette pensée magique de tout mon être, franchement j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir été choisi parmit les milliards d'habitant de cette terre. D'ailleurs Castiel semble s'amuser de mon état d'âme, je m'en fiche bien si j'ai l'air d'une petite fille naïve. Je crois en lui et je ne le répéterais jamais assez. Le temps défille sans que j'y prête attention et peu à peu l'heure de vérité approche pour Castiel et moi. Je lui envoie tout mon courage par la pensée._

_" Il adviendra ce qu'il devra advenir. "_

_Ces mots m'échappent, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les ai dit. Une curieuse impression me dit qu'il ne vennait pas directement de moi mais ce n'est pas le moment de discerter la-dessus. Nous devons aller retrouver ce Ziahn et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui attend pendant des heures. Castiel s'empare d'une arme céléste, est-elle seulement efficasse contre un monstre plus vieux que lui, j'en doute fort et j'espère que la conversation se déroulera sans encombre._

_Arrivé dans la salle principal, Castiel se dirige discrétement vers la droite, ses pas de velours nous mènent à une chambre plus petite mais contenant une sacré collection de livre. Étonnement, mes yeux se sont habitués à la pénombre et je distigue sans peine les formes et les profondeurs, même les couleurs m'apparaissent. Une voix s'élève du fond, aïgue et haute, Castiel arrête alors d'être discret. La surprise est raté je crois._

_- Castiel enfin ! Je finissais par croire que tu ne me trouverais jamais !_

_Devant nous surgit un petit enfant. Son sourire est machiavélique, ses yeux sont entièrement teinté en violet et ses cheveux crasseux sont noir comme le néan. À première vue, on pourrait s'imaginer un costume d'halowenn de mauvais goût. Il n'est pas terrifiant loin de là, il ressemble à une erreure de la nature._

_- Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais t'aider petit angelot ? _

_Il crache alors au sol dans notre direction puis s'en va tranquillement. Castiel n'a pas le temps de le suivre que déjà trois démons nous sautent dessus. Le premier coups, je le vois arriver au ralentis sans pouvoir bouger, il s'abbat de plein fouet dans ma mâchoire. Je la sens craquer au contacte de la barre de métal, une dent s'envole et le sang commence à couler. La douleur de cet impacte n'a rien de comparable avec ce que j'ai pus ressentir dans le passé. Si j'avais été humaine je pense que j'aurais crier de toute mes forces, cette souffrance me semble insupportable pourtant, malgré la douleur mon corps ne s'arrête pas de se mouvoir au contraire, Castiel réagit très rapidement. Le prochain coups ne m'atteind pas et s'en va fouetter l'air. Castiel lui prend alors le poignet et je le sens se briser sous ma main. J'ai envie de vomir, quel scène affreuse. Il y a une grande différence entre regarder un combat à la télévision et le vivre en directe. Heureusement pour moi, Castiel s'occupe de leur cas et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je ne me pense pas capable d'horreur pareille. Il sort son poignard et le plante dans la tête du dernier survivant. Je ne ressens plus rien au niveau de ma mâchoire et c'est alors que je comprends. Pour tout don, il existe une compensation. Un ange ne se couchera jamais sous les coups, aussi violent qu'il soit mais il en ressentira une douleur des plus inférnales jusqu'à ce qu'il la guérisse. Je demanderais plus tard si ce que j'ai ressentis est juste, pour l'instant on doit retrouver Ziahn. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_Castiel s'active dans les couloirs de cet immence bâtisse, tournant la tête tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, il semble chercher sa présence. Les minutes défillent sans qu'il trouve sa piste, ce qui accroit peu à peu sa frustration et la mienne aussi du même coup. Il s'arrête alors soudainement et pousse un grand soupir. Je devine déjà ce qu'il va me dire, ce cher Ziahn nous a faussé compagnie. Quel décéption, Castiel plaçait beaucoup d'espoir dans cette rencontre._

_" Nous avons perdu sa trace et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de là où il a pu aller... "_

_Sa douleur est poignante, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir le rassurer et l'aider mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée pour le retrouver et je ne connais personne qui le pourrait. Je me demande vraiment en quoi suis-je si utile pour lui. Je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras et le rassurer mais cela m'est impossible vu que je suis son véhicule. Je souris en me disant que si je m'enlaçais toute seule cela reviendrait aussi à le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'aurais vraiment l'air bête._

_" Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à ton père si il est revenu ? Lui pourrais sûrement t'aider ou du moins t'indiquer où se trouve Ziahn. "_

_Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit d'un coup. Après tout si son père est revenu, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas l'aider si il est aussi puissant que ce que l'on dit. Ma réfléction n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter pourtant. Il ne semble même pas hésiter un seul instant lorsqu'il me répond d'une voix impassible._

_" Il ne m'aidera pas, crois moi. Si il avait voulu le faire, il aurait libéré Dean lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion et il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne peux pas compter sur lui. "_

_Il a beau vouloir garder la face, on ne la fait pas à moi. Je ressens très bien la haine qu'il éprouve pour son père, j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Moi aussi je n'apprécie guère mon géniteur, il n'a jamais été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, enfaite il n'a jamais été là pour moi tout court. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où est-ce qu'il se trouve ou de ce qu'il fait, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Il est la seul personne que je déteste du plus profond de mon coeur, il nous a abandonné moi et mes soeurs sans aucun remort. Ma maman a du s'occuper de tout sans aucune aide et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pour elle un respect éternel. Me dire qu'elle ne se rappelle même plus de moi à présent me poignarde le coeur. Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela, j'ai fait le bon choix et je vais aider Castiel quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Les jours, les semaines et les mois défilent sans que l'on s'approche de Ziahn. Je ne pense à plus rien d'autre que cette tâche et ce n'est qu'en me regardant un matin dans un miroir que je suis surprise. La première chose à m'impressionner ce sont mes cheveux, cela doit bien faire 5 mois que je suis Castiel dans son périple mais mes cheveux n'ont pas pousser d'un seul centimètre, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. En même temps, je ne prends plus de temps pour me soigner. Je me rends aussi compte que je n'ai plus mangé, bu et dormis depuis que je suis devenu son véhicule. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me rappelle pas à quoi cela ressemble d'avoir faim ou soif. Je ne me reconnais plus. Mes yeux me semble différent aussi, en regardant de plus près je remarque qu'ils sont devenu bleu. Ainsi tous les anges ont les yeux bleu ? Je me rappelle que Gabriel, Balthazar et l'ancien corps de Castiel les avaient de la même couleur. Je m'efface peu à peu et ce sentiment me fait peur, viendra-t-il un jour où je ne saurais plus du tout ce que cela fait d'être humain ? Je pense que c'est en effet ma destinée, plus le temps passe et plus je m'accoutume à être un ange ou du moins son récéptacle. J'ai vécu beaucoup de combat depuis la disparition de Ziahn, au début c'était difficile mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer, la douleur des coups ne m'affecte plus outre mesure. J'ai même fini par me battre de mes propres mains, Castiel a instisté pour que j'apprenne aussi afin que si un jour il y a un problème, je puisse me défendre. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la première fois que j'ai tué un démon. Cet expérience est l'une des plus traumatisante de ma vie, au moment de porter le coup fatale, j'ai sentis sa vie disparaître. Ce n'est pas d'avoir tué le démon qui fut horrible, c'est le fait d'avoir du même coup tué l'humain qui était encore là. Ses yeux implorant mon aide, quel horreur. Castiel m'avait alors dit que c'était un mal nécessaire, je le sais mais cela n'empêche pas que cela soit monstrueux. Avec le temps, j'ai quand même fini par m'y habituer, je ne me reconnais vraiment pas. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas repensé à moi et je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter, c'est le seul moyen de garder ma tête sur les épaules. J'ai aussi rencontrer beaucoup d'autres personnes, ange et démon. Là aussi, le temps a fait que je ne suis plus surprise par aucune de mes rencontres. Ce miroir en face de moi ne me reflète vraiment plus, ce n'est plus moi, c'est Castiel. Il a énormément dépeind sur moi et ce n'est qu'en m'observant que je le vois. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'était mon choix. Aujourd'hui nous devons aller en Suisse, je n'aime pas ça. Cela me rappelle qu'il fut un temps où j'étais seule à bord, je ne sais plus comment est-ce que c'était et cela me met mal à l'aise. Castiel me laisse prendre le contrôle, il le fait de plus en plus souvent, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleur. Je m'envole vers Genève, une ville où je ne suis allée que deux fois par le passé. Gabriel veut nous parler. Ce sera la quatrième fois que je vais me retrouver en face de lui mais la première où c'est moi qui tient les commandes. D'après ce que Castiel m'a dit, il saurait des choses sur Ziahn une fois de plus. Les messages que reçoit Castiel de la part de ses frères sont les seules informations que je n'ai pas directement, il les entend mais pas moi, c'est comme si il y avait une sorte de bouclier dans ses conversations. C'est sûrement parce qu'il est un ange et que je ne suis qu'un véhicule du coups, je n'y ai pas accès. Quand j'arrive à destiation, il fait nuit. Les décalages horraire ne me surprenne plus mais je trouve toujours aussi simpathique de changer en une seconde de la nuit au jour. Il nous a donné rendez-vous devant le fameux jet d'eau, l'endroit le plus touristique de Genève. De magnifiques jeux de lumières illuminent le jet et malgré l'heure tardive, on retrouve quelques japonais en train de faire des photos. Gabriel se tient à l'écart d'un des groupes de touriste, il nous fait signe de la main et sourit tendrement. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu sourire quelqu'un, même moi. Je m'essaye à être aussi enthousiaste que lui mais c'est raté, je me fais vraiment pensé à Castiel. Son grand frère se dirige alors à grand pas vers moi et nous aborde avec un regard pétillant de mystère et de gentillesse._

_" Casti... Charlotte ? "_

_Il me jauge du regard, intrigué. Je crois déceller en lui une once d'appréhension et de malaise. Il ne sait pas où se mettre. Le pauvre, et non ce n'est pas son cher fréro qui se tient en face de lui. Castiel rigole quand à lui intérieurement. Sa bonne humeur soudaine m'encourage à adresser un regard compatissant à Gabriel, Castiel à sûrement voulu voir la réaction de son frère et ce petit moment de bonheur me fait sourire à mon tour._

_" Charlotte en effet, ravie de pouvoir enfin te parler Gabriel. Excuse donc cette blague douteuse de la part de Castiel mais c'est lui qui a tenu à ce que je prenne le contrôle. "_

_Ma voix est douce et calme, cela me surprend de savoir encore parler, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus pratiqué. Gabriel m'observe à nouveau mais cette fois son regard s'emplit de malice, quel plaisire de le revoir ! C'est la rare personne avec la quel j'ai passé un bon moment depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. Pas que Castiel soit ennuieux où de mauvaise humeur mais à force de le contoyer en permanence, nous n'avons presque plus besoin de parler pour que nous nous comprenions et de plus, ses émotions sont en pérmanence en connection avec moi ce qui fait que lorsqu'il est heureux je le suis aussi et du coups c'est comme si nous étions qu'une seule et unique personne. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au troixième contrôle - la symbiose parfaite - mais dans nos actes courant nous sommes presque tout le temps en accord. Gabriel sourit enfin et sa voix mélodieuse et taquine réplique._

_- Je vois... Je suis tout aussi enchanté que toi de faire ta connaissance. J'aimerais bien pouvoir plus en apprendre sur toi mais je crains que mon cher fréro n'appréciera guère. Tu es ravissante._

_Si sa réfléxion m'aurait fait rougir dans le passé, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je crains avoir aussi perdu en partie le sens de la drague ou de tout ce qui s'en approche de loin ou de près. C'est étrange à dire mais je ne ressens plus le moindre sentiment qui peut avoir un rapport avec l'affection, l'amour. Si j'y pense, les seules choses qui sont restées intacte sont la loyauté et l'espoir, le reste semble disparaître avec le temps, je me demande bien comment Castiel a-t-il pu dévellopper des sentiment amoureux. Cela devait vraiment être le grand amour celui avec un '' A '' majuscule. _

_- C'est très simpathique de ta part, merci. Donc, qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? _

_Gabriel soupire bruillament sans faire aucun effort de discretion. Sa réaction m'interpelle, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Bref, peu importe. Je ne suis ici que pour avoir des informations pas pour comprendre les réactions des anges. En cela aussi j'ai changé, je ne me pause plus un million de question comme au début de l'aventure. J'ai appris avec le temps que si la réponse ne vient pas tout de suite, elle arrivera par la suite un jour ou l'autre._

_- Castiel, Castiel... N'as-tu pas honte ? Regarde donc à quoi ressemble cette humaine à présent. C'est ton portait craché ! Enfin, peu importe._

_Je voulais te dire que d'après mes sources, Ziahn se trouverait dans cette ville en ce moment même. Je sais que ta dernière rencontre avec lui s'est plutôt mal passé alors essaye cette fois de mieux t'y prendre. Tiens._

_Je ne réagis pas à sa déclaration, pas plus que Castiel. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, cela ne changera rien. Je sais pértinement que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais mais c'était un risque à prendre et j'ai choisis de le suivre. Je ne suis pas à pleindre loin de là, je me sens bien avec Castiel, mieux qu'avec personne même. Donc, Ziahn est à porté de main, bonne nouvelle. Je dirais même que c'est la plus bonne des nouvelles que nous ayons eu depuis que nous l'avons perdu. Nous avons eu beau torturer quelques uns de ses amis proches, personnes ne nous avaient dit où nous pouvions le trouver. Les espoirs renaîssent en Castiel et cela m'enchante. J'attrappe le livre que nous tend Gabriel, lui sourit poliement et avant de me retourner je lui chuchotte._

_- Merci Gabriel, à une prochaine et j'espère que cela sera dans de meilleurs conditions. _

_Je ressens mon coeur qui se met à accélérer, cela fait bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Cela doit sûrement être l'enthousiasme que j'ai à cette nouvelle réjouissante, à moins que... Non, je divague._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_Quand nous nous sommes confortablement assis sur le sommet d'un immeuble surplombant la ville. Castiel reprend le dessus. Il ouvre le livre et commence une lecture assidue du document. J'ai beau me concentrer intensément, aucun sybole ne m'est familier et je me demande bien de quoi est-il question. Évidemment Castiel ne tarde pas à me répondre, c'est quand même pratique de ne pas avoir à demander pour qu'il comprenne mes questionnements._

_" C'est de l'énochien, seul les anges arrivent à le lire, les textes parlent des créatures qui furent présent avant nous. Ziahn y est nommé, tout comme les Léviathans. Il est dit que le seul moyen de le piéger consiste à s'écrire sur le corps ce sybole-là avec le sang d'une femme. "_

_Donner mon sang pour me recouvrire de sybole bizarre ? C'est d'accord mais j'espère que cela va marcher, je ne me sens plus vraiment femme à vrai dire... Au moins nous n'aurons pas besoin de trouver une femme qui veuille bien se prêter à ce jeu et cela me rassure. Castiel fronce des sourcile, signe de mauvais augure en perspective. Je l'interroge calmement, lui demandant ce qui le contrarie._

_" Il est aussi écrit que seul un dieu peu en venir à bout... Il ne connait pas la souffrance donc la torture est innutile et à moins de le mennacer à mort, je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt à nous parler. "_

_Un dieu, rien que ça ! Et comment va-t-on trouver un dieu bénévole à cette tâche ? La partie commence mal mais ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner, nous l'avons chercher pendant si longtemps, nous n'allons pas le laisser filer comme la dernière fois. Une idée qui me semble brillante me traverse soudainement. _

_" Et si nous arrivions à entrer dans la phase trois ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que ce niveau de conscience est d'une puissance presque innégalable ? "_

_Sa gorge se noue et ses yeux se mettent à contempler le paysage morne de la ville. Ai-je mis les pieds dans un domaine que j'aurais dû évité ? Je ne peux que le supposer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me répondre et combien de temps cela va prendre, seul dieu le sait. J'attend patiemment qu'il daigne enfin me répondre, j'ai pris l'habitude de passer de longues minutes à ne pas recevoir de mots en échange._

_" Veux-tu connaître la réalité ? "_

_Sa voix semble s'être affaiblit, j'ai de la peine à croire que je m'adresse toujours à Castiel, l'ange déchu puis remonté et à nouveau déchu. Quel est donc ce lourd secret qu'il porte en lui depuis notre rencontre ? Je me sens prête pourtant à tout entendre de sa part sans le prendre mal, cela fait une éternité que nous sommes ensemble à présent et je ne m'imagine plus vivre une seule seconde sans lui. Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est de vivre seule. J'acquiesse à sa question, plus détérminée que jamais à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire._

_" Le troisième contrôle n'est possible que lorsqu'une personne voue sa vie à un ange, je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai ormis quelques détails. Cette fusion n'est pas possible avec tous les humains qui seraient prêt à donner leur vie, tu es l'unique qui soit apte à le faire. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi même. Tout ce que je suis sûr c'est qu'avec toi se serait possible au grand malheur de mon père. Vois-tu, chaque humain est une vrai central d'énérgie et lors du troixième contrôle, l'ange à la possibilité de l'exploiter casiment sans limite. Ce qui ferait de nous l'équivalent d'un dieu. "_

_Sa voix faiblit d'avantage encore à ces derniers mots. Personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi y a-t-il quelque chose qui devrait m'effrayer outre mesure. Bien sûr ce n'est pas rien d'être l'égal d'un dieu mais ce n'est pas la plus impressionnante des nouvelles que j'aie entendu ces derniers mois. Il pourrait donc exploiter toute mon énérgie, peux-être est-ce de cela que je devrais avoir peur. Cela signifie-t-il que si il ne sait pas s'arrêter,je risque de mourire ?_

_" Pour que je sois au point de te tuer, il faudrait que j'aille vraiment loin. Non, le problème est plus simple que ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment très envie d'en arriver à cette solution parce que... J'ai peur que tu me détestes, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire en plus de deux milles ans. Tu es la seule humaine qui serait capable d'emagasiner physiquement plus de deux milles ans de mémoirs mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu les accepterais comme ton propre passé. Or c'est malheureusement la seule façon d'y arriver, il faudrait que tu acceptes d'être aussi la fautive de massacre à grande échelle et d'autre atrocité... "_

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parler plus tôt. À présent, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir étant donné que je me considère comme un ange. En tant qu'humain à part entière, personne n'accepterait cela et je pense que j'aurais aussi décliné mais maitenant les choses sont différentes. Je l'admire, cet ange au grand coeur qui ferait tout pour ramener Dean au près de lui. Qu'est-ce que moi je deviendrais si nous y arrivons ? Je ne lui serait de plus aucune utilité et je me sentirais de trop._

_Je ferme mes yeux et m'enfuit dans ma tête, l'espace d'un instant pour réfléchir. Ces beaux jardins ont eux aussi bien changé. Une grande partie des fleurs sauvages ont laissé place à de magnifique herbe bleu, voilà la preuve physique, si je puis dire, que Castiel m'a changé. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre regret, si il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu encaisser cette dure vie. Ce qui me chagrine quand même, c'est qu'il aie du effacer une partie de moi pour y arriver. Un mal pour un bien, me dis-je doucement. Je respire une douce bouffée d'aire parfumée et m'en retourne au monde réel. _

_Castiel n'a pas bougé d'un iota, son regard se perd dans l'horizon. Je lui murmure alors d'une voix seraine._

_" Castiel, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te suis éternelement reconnaissante et que m'importe ton passé, je l'accepte. Je t'accepte tel que tu es, ne l'oublies pas. "_

_" Nous allons d'abord essayer de lui parler, avec les syboles sur notre corps, nous ne risquons rien. Gabriel vient de m'apprendre qu'il était seul, donc personne pour nous nuire. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous improviserons. "_

_Quoi que l'on en dise, Castiel tient quand même beaucoup à moi et j'en suis flattée. Je l'appaise du mieux que je peux et lui fait signe que je suis prête. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, Castiel s'envole vers le nouveau domicile de Ziahn. Les signe énochiens se gravent sur ma peau sans que je ressente le moindre mal, nous sommes fin prêt._

_La suite des événements s'enchaîne rapidement. À peine arrivé, Castiel s'approche de la cuisine sans aucune hésitation, ayant pris au passage quelques disposition de sûreté. Il inscrit sur des murs quelques écritures servant à empêcher quelquonque démons de venir nous derranger. Ziahn grimace lorsque nous apparaîssons dans son champs de vision. Pour une fois, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se met alors à faire une incantation farfelue mais rien ne se passe, à son grand désaroi._

_- Comment as-tu fait pour te protéger de la sorte ?_

_Ses paroles envenimées m'arrachent un semblant de sourire victorieux, finalement nous n'aurons peux-être pas besoin de plus pour le faire parler. Castiel possède une réel maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve, je lui aurais sûrement déjà écrasé la tête contre un mur à l'heure qu'il est._

_- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir Ziahn._

_Son autorité n'est pas contestable, si il me parlait ainsi je me serais déjà enfuit. Pourtant la créature enfantine ne semble pas ressentir la moindre crainte à l'égar de Castiel, une fois la surprise passée. Un sourire malveillant vient même prendre place sur ses lèvres deséchées et dans la seconde qui suit, il se retrouve à moins d'un mètre de nous avec un poignard d'ange à la main. La stupeur qui m'envahit à cette vue me fait perdre la notion du temps, Castiel ne réagit pas plus que moi. L'arme se déplace avec rapidité dans notre direction et je sais très bien que face à cela, c'est la mort qui risque de nous attendre. Castiel ne bouge toujours pas, comme pris de court. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant après tout ce que j'ai vu et vécu ! Dean doit être sauver et ce sacrifice ne serait qu'innutile. _

_" J'ACCEPTE CASS ! ENVOIE TES SOUVENIRS, J'ACCEPTE ! "_

_Le temps s'arrête alors autours de moi. Le bout de la lame vennait d'entrer en contacte avec ma peau et je suis soulagée de voire que cela s'est passé à temps. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si Castiel était mort, note je le serais aussi. Un horrible bruit strident raisonne alors dans ma tête, j'ai beau me boucher les oreilles, le bruit augmente encore et encore. J'ai l'affreuse impression que ma tête va exploser sous peu si ce truc ne s'arrête pas dans l'instant. Sous la douleur, je m'effondre par terre et soudain plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux, me demandant ce qui m'attendait et je ne vois rien. Tout au tour de moi, il n'y a que le néan, tout est blanc. J'avance sceptique, il n'y a pas de sol à mes pieds et pourtant je ne tombe pas. Une voix taverneuse emplit ce néan l'espace d'un court moment._

_- Bonne chance et encore désolé._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de me posé des questions que me voilà assaillit d'une multitude de chose. Je vois tout, je comprends tout._

_Une petite fille en pleure, ma main sur son frond, sa mort._

_Un homme blessé à la tête, ma main sur son frond, sa mort._

_Une femme enceinte, ma main sur son frond, sa mort._

_Je tombe, je dégluis, je vomis. Quel souvenir horrible. Je n'en veux pas... Pourtant si ! je dois les accepter comme mien, tel est mon sacrifice si je veux que nous survivions, si je veux l'aider. Comment peut-il encore se regarder en face après tout cela ? Comment le pourrais-je ?_

_Une autre scène._

_Mon frère Balthazar, sa trahison, ma détresse._

_Mon frère Rafaël, sa trahison, ma décéption._

_Ma soeur Ana, sa trahison, ma tristesse._

_Je suis à bout, pourquoi m'ont-il tous abandonner? Toute ma famille, même mon père._

_Encore un autre souvenir._

_Dean, sa détresse, sa décéption, sa tristesse. Il me ressemble._

_Dean, sa haine envers les anges puis sa foi en moi._

_Dean, son regard, son espoir, mon espoir._

_Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis personne, je suis seul. Il ferait tout pour moi, pourquoi ?_

_Mon incompréhension, ma douleur, mon amour..._

_Ma douleur, mon amour..._

_Mon amour..._

_Sa mort, sa résuréction et encore sa mort._

_Il me l'a pris, la Mort en personne me l'a pris._

_Je ne vivais que pour lui..._

_..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_J'ai mal. Voilà la première sensation qui me vient en tête lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent peu à peu. J'ai beaucoup de peine à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé comme si ma tête fonctionnait au ralentis. Une douleur sans précédent me parcourt le long de la jambe gauche. Que s'est-il donc passé ! Je ne peux plus bouger, un flash back me revient d'un coup et je réalise la gravité de la situation actuel. Castiel ! J'essaie faiblement de l'appeler mais il ne me répond pas. Je me sens bien impuissante, pire je me sens vide. Castiel n'est plus là et je suis seule ici dans cette appartement abandonné. Des larmes se mettent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je suis souffrante, j'ai faim et soif. Tel est la dure réalité. Est-ce une oeuvre divine ou un acte démoniaque qui à rompu notre lien, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, la seule chose qui est sûr c'est que Castiel n'est plus là. Que vais-je devenir sans lui? Vais-je seulement survivre ? Mes jambes ne réagissent plus, je n'ai pas la force de me lever._

_Soudain, je suis prise d'effrois, si je ne m'en vais pas, des démons risquent de venir me chercher et de me torturer car vu l'état de la pièce cela m'étonnerait que les syboles que Castiel avait écrit soit encore présent. Je suis le premier véhicule à me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé et cela pourrait malheureusement pour moi, leur être très utile. Je me sens faible, très faible mais je ne dois pas m'assoupire. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me reste j'essaie en vain de bouger mes jambes, c'est peine perdue. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule alternative, faire appelle aux anges. Castiel m'avait dit que chaque paroles humaines leurs parvennait. Je prie de tout mon être pour qu'ils m'entendent. _

_- Gabriel... Balthazar... Aidez-moi. Je vous en supplie !_

_Ma voix est à peine audible et je me sens vaciller. Mes yeux se ferment doucement et le combat que je mène contre la fatigue me semble être le plus dure de toute ma vie. Enfin, des bruits de pas raisonnent au loin, je tente d'appercevoir ce nouveau venu en espérant de tout coeur qu'il s'agisse d'un ami._

_La décomposition de mon visage à la vue de cette homme n'a pas d'égal. Ce n'est pas un ami, pire encore il s'agit de Lucifer en personne. J'en suis convaincue, lors du moment ou Castiel et moi n'avons fait plus qu'un, ces souvenir de ce grand frère déchu se sont incrusté dans ma mémoir. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, Lucifer est bel est bien en face de moi._

_- Charlotte ! Enfin je fais ta connaissance, tu n'as pas l'aire d'être en forme ma chère ! Quel idée vous a-t-il prit de passé au troixième contrôle ? C'est très dangereux de vouloir se prendre pour un dieu. Regarde donc dans quel état est cette cuisine._

_Son sourire carnacier me glace le sang. Je l'appréciais bien dans la série mais plus à présent. Ainsi, ma dernière heure est venu, je le regarde sans émotion, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire le plaisire de lui répondre. Qu'il m'achève et vite, je ne lui dirais rien._

_- Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste-t-il à ce point ? Et dire que Sam se faisait un réel plaisir à l'idée de te rencontrer... Tant pis._

_Son sourire s'efface et laisse place à une moue contrarié. Il s'approche rapidement de moi et s'apprête à me saisir par la gorge lorsque Balthazar fait son apparition. Moi qui m'était déjà résigné à mourire, c'est avec beacoup de joie que je le regarde s'approcher de Lucifer. Mon sourire se transforme néanmoins rapidement en grimace sous la douleur, je suis vraiment en piteuse état. Cela m'étonne que Balthazar se soit déplacé jusqu'ici, il ne quitte jamais le paradis, c'est d'ailleur là-bas que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Il porte un T-shirt décontracté comme à son habitude, franchement, il ne possède pas l'élégance d'un ange mais son charme naturel inspire une confiance sans égal._

_- Grand frère, si j'étais toi je la laisserais tranquille. Père ne te pardonnerait pas de faire du mal à une élue._

_Cette réfléxion m'interpela autant que Lucifer à en voir son regard choqué. Moi, une élue ? Élue de quoi d'abord. Ne comprennant pas la situation actuelle, je lance un regard intriguée à l'égar de l'ange. Celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir me répondre pour l'instant._

_- Disparaît !_

_Lucifer siffle entre ses dents à parament contrarié de la tournure des événements et s'envole dans le silence le plus complet. Je me détends enfin et Balthazar s'approche à grand pas de moi, son silence n'en dit pas long sur la suite et je comprends qu'il n'a guère envie de parler en ce moment. Il s'accroupit à mes côté et contemple avec un certain dégoût mes blessures._

_- Je ne sais pas comment as-tu fait pour ne pas t'évanouir avec une jambe pareille. Ton fémur est cassé en trois ma belle. Heureusement pour toi, je vais la guérir._

_Il marque une courte pause et reprend tout en pausant ses mains sur ma jambe._

_- Ah, Gabriel s'excuse de ne pas être venu en personne, il avait... Quelque chose à régler. Je vais t'emenner au près de lui au paradis, là-bas tu seras en sécurité._

_Une douce chaleur émanne de ses mains, la même que celle qui m'enveloppait en permanence lorsque Castiel était en moi. J'essaye de chassé cette pensée de mon esprit, je n'ai pas envie de craquer une fois de plus. L'heure n'est pas encore aux question mais cela ne saurait tardé. Le contrôle de mes jambes me revient peu à peu et la douleur physique laisse place la douleur mental. Je ne veux pas craquer mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je ne suis plus qu'une simple humaine, une enveloppe vide qui de plus est._

_Quand je suis enfin remise sur pied, l'ange me fait signe de me lever, je m'y applique sans peine. Il pose alors maladroitement sa main sur mon épaule et nous nous retrouvons dans un parc ensoleillé.Je me retourne vers lui pour le remercier mais il a déjà disparu, je soupire. Il n'est sûrement pas venu de son plein gré, je ne suis qu'un fardeau._

_- Tu n'es pas un fardeau, ne pense plus jamais ça !_

_Surprise, je remarque que Gabriel est en face de moi. Le ton sur le quel il dit ses mots fut dure et j'ai de la peine à retenir plus longtemps mes sanglots. Comment peut-il pensé ce qu'il a dit ? Je n'ai pas su aider Castiel et le voilà partit. Son regard se radoucit et il me prit tendrement dans les bras._

_- Chute, calme toi. Tout va bien aller, tu n'es pas seule._

_Je ne peux plus résisté, je fonds en larme et le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Si, je suis seule, j'ai tout abandonné pour Castiel, ma famille, mes amis, tout! Et maintenanz Castiel a disparu. J'ai tout perdu. Gabriel lui ne dit rien, il se contente de m'enlacer sans bouger. Sa présence est réconfortante et seraine, je m'abandonne doucement à un someil profond plus que mérité. Je ne rêve pas pendant ce sommeil et lorsque j'ouvre à nouveaux les yeux, Gabriel se tient à quelques centimètres de moi, la tête posée sur ces mains. Je suis surprise de me retrouver dans un lit et encore plus de voir Gabriel m'observer en souriant. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête mais je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir laissé dormir._

_- Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?_

_Drôle de question pour commencer je l'admets mais j'espère ne pas avoir abusé du someil._

_- Je convertis le temps en ange ou humain ?_

_Un point pour lui, sa réponce me fait monter le rouge aux joues et cette situation me gêne d'autant plus que cela ne m'était pas arrivée depuis des mois ! Au moins, je suis toujours capable de ressentir des émotions même après tant de mois sans pratique. Me prennant en pitier, Gabriel me dit._

_- Cela doit faire environ trois jours, une vrai comateuse ! Si nous n'étions pas au paradis, je t'aurais cru morte !_

_Il me lance un clin d'oeil plein de malice dont lui seul connait le secret et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourir à ces réfléxions. Son sens de l'humour arriverait sûrement à faire rire les moins chance de le connaître._

_- Je suis désolée. Dis-moi, en quoi suis-je une élue ?_

_Son sourir éternel m'empêche de me concentrer mais je garde un aire impassible, ça au moins j'y arrive encore. Je ne veux pas perdre la face mais cela me semble bien plus difficile à présent. C'est alors que mon ventre vient briser ce silence, un gros gargouillement résonne dans la pièce. L'ange rit de plus belle et mon sérieux s'envole bien loin d'ici._

_- Et si nous commençions par aller manger ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans les pommes au paradis, ce serait le comble !_

_Aussi tôt dit, il frappe joyeusement des mains et nous voici dans une énorme salle à manger, l'endroit est très luxueux et la douce musique en fond lui confère une atmosphère paisible. Sur la table, il y a de quoi nourrire tout un régiment en famine, des crêpes, des pizzas, des lasagnes, des fruits, de la salade, de l'eau, divers soda, du vin blanc et rouge, de la bière et plein d'autre chose appétissante. Il s'empresse de s'asseoir et m'invite à faire de même. Sa main attrappe un hamburger et l'engloutit sous mes yeux. J'opte quand à moi pour une pizza Hawaii, mes préférées. Entre deux bouchées, je ne peux pas dissimuler ma surprise._

_- Comment se fait-il que tu manges ? Les anges n'éprouvent pas ce besoin normalement, ni la compassion ou l'envie de réconforter !_

_Son regard enjoué se plonge dans le mien, il dépose son paquet de chips au quel il vennait de s'attaquer et me chuchotte sur le ton de la confidence._

_- Je ne suis pas comme tous ces grognons moi. J'aime la vie, j'aime les valeurs humaines. J'ai passé plus de temps qu'aucun autre à vous observer, à essayer de vous comprendre. Vous me fascinez, je vous admire même. Les anges sont si... ennuiant. Ils passent leur temps à obeillir aux ordres ou à s'entêter dans des quêtes stupides._

_Ses derniers mots sont lourd de sens, ils visent Castiel je le sais et cela me refroidit, je l'interdis de parler de lui en ces termes.C'est pour moi la personne la plus importante de ma vie._

_- Ne le prend pas mal chérie mais regarde moi et regarde lui !_

_Chérie ? Les anges sont d'un familier avec moi... Ma belle, ma cher et maintenant chérie. Mon regard blâséen dit long, il se tait et recommance à engloutire la nourriture. Il a peux-être raison, me serais-je trompé tout ce temps ? Oh que non, Castiel est le meilleur de tous les anges et il le restera. Gabriel soupire doucement en me regardant. Qu'il lise mes pensées si cela lui chante, il ne changera pas mon point de vue. Son regard se fait plus dure mais sa voix ne change pas d'intonnation, toujours aussi douce._

_- Donc tu voulais savoir en quoi tu es une élue ? Tu me promets de ne pas me frapper si la réponse de te plaît pas ?_

_Décidément, son humour aura raison de tout. Je lui souris et lui susurre à l'oreille._

_- Je ne te promets rien mon cher mais j'essayerais de contrôler mes pulsions meurtrière au cas où._

_Amusé de mon répondant spontané, il s'engage alors dans un récit détaillé du quel je ne suis pas prête de sortire !_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Ses yeux se portent sur les miens, plus ses mots défilent, moins j'arrive à me concentré sur le sens de ses paroles. Je dois pourtant me resaisir si je souhaite comprendre mon implication dans cette histoire._

_- Par où commencer pour que tu comprennes... Parmis les nombreux humains qu'il y a sur cette terre, certains sont destinés à de grande chose et c'est pour cela qu'aucun mal ne peut leur être fait par un ange, un démon ou autre créatures mystiques. Tu fus nommé sur cette liste bien avant ta naissance et tu possèdes comme tout élu, un archange qui se charge de te protéger._

_Il s'arrête hésitant, son regard me fixe de plus belle. Aurait-il peure de me confier la suite ? Je me sens bien mal à l'aise, loin de moi l'envie de l'engager sur un terrain glissant mais ma curiosité grandissante à ce propos ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois comblée._

_- Ton archange, Charlotte, c'est moi. À vrai dire, je ne t'ai jamais surveillé outre mesure, je m'occupais juste de t'empêcher de rencontrer les mauvaises personnes. Jamais je ne me serais douté que Castiel entrerait en contacte avec toi et encore moins pour te faire devenir ton véhicule. Il savait... Il savait que tu étais une élue et que rien ne devais venir te perturber, te changer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi a-t-il agis de la sorte._

_Curieusement, cette révélation me fait le même effet que lorsque j'ai reçu la barre de métal dans la machoire. Mon sourire n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir et mon désarroit sans fin se mélange à une forte incompréhension. Que suis-je censé comprendre ? Castiel a-t-il profité de moi ? J'ai beaucoup de peine à le concevoir mais en fin de compte, cela expliquerait le fait que je sois la seule à pouvoir être son véhicule. Pensive, j'attends la suite avec impatience._

_- Qu'il aie profité de toi ou non, je ne peux pas le dire mais ce que je peux déjà faire, c'est te prouver que j'ai raison sur le fait qu'il savait que tu étais unique._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approche de moi avec plein de malice et pause ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je me recule d'un geste rapide et m'apprête à lui mettre ma mains dans sa figure. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'embrasser comme ça sans même prévenir ! Cela ne se fait pas ! Le rouge me monte au joue, mélange de confusion et de colère. Il me fait signe de regarder sur la droite avec un petit clin d'oeil, je m'exécute et ma main retombe devant la surprise. Nous sommes dans un magnifique bureau et spacieux et en face de nous, se tiennent réspectivement, le sosi de Gabriel, Castiel et un ange dont le nom m'échappe. Si cela n'était pas la première fois que j'assistais à un changement radical de lieu et de personne, je pense que je serais tombée dans les pommes à l'heure qu'il est. Comment se fait-il que Castiel soit là avec un deuxième Gabriel._

_- Nous sommes dans un de mes souvenirs, Voici la fameuse scène où Castiel a appris ton existance en tant qu'élu. Cela remonte à plus de 18 ans mais crois moi, aucun ange n'oublie le moindre détail de sa vie._

_Tout cela semble très logique une fois sortit de sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis bien moins intelligente depuis que Castiel est partit. J'ai envie de m'approcher doucement de lui et de le serrer dans mes bras menus. Il me manque plus que n'importe quel autre personnes. À force d'avoir partager mon corps avec cette ange, j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il est trop grand quand on est seul à l'intérieur. _

_Le Gabriel du passé et Castiel s'asseyent en face du troixième ange. Alors que la conversation va débuté, je jette un regard emplit de trac dans la direction du Gabriel actuel mais celui-ci n'est plus là. Ce n'est apparament pas avec plaisir qu'il s'est ouvert à moi, que cache-t-il donc ? L'ange qui m'est inconnu se met à parler d'un ton sec et cassant._

_- Comme vous le savez, une élue va naître dans quelques mois et c'est dès à présent que nous devons prendre les mesures de sécurité nécessaire. Sa mission ne vous sera délivré que le moment venu mais d'ici-là, je compte sur toi Gabriel pour veiller sur elle et toi Castiel pour vérifier qu'aucune créature qu'il soit ne se mettent seulement en tête de l'enlever. Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop mais sachez qu'à elle seule, elle pourrait faire tourner la balance entre nous est les démons de façon définitive._

_Une boule me monte à la gorge, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Il doit y avoir un problème, une erreur quelque part. Je les regarde abasourdis, ils acquiesse en même temps de la tête. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais feuilleton du quel il n'existe pas de sortie possible. Que Gabriel n'ai pas eus le courage de rester ici ne m'étonne pas. Je n'épprouve pas de haine envers lui pour m'avoir fait voire cette scène mais plutôt une frousse énorme. C'est un jour de plus dans le quel je ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain. Aucun rythme, aucune habitude, voilà ce à quoi je suis vouée jusqu'à ma mort si on ne decide pas de me ressucité... Cela pourrait être excitant pour certaines personnes mais au bout de 5 mois sans savoir ce qui est prévue dans l'heure suivante, c'est difficile. _

_- Avant que vous partiez, sachez que cette élue s'appelera Charlotte Désirée Vadi et qu'elle naîtra le 13 octobre 1994 à 16:27 à l'hopital de Moudon en Suisse. Ne l'oubliez pas._

_Et bien, l'ange vient de donner plus de précision sur ma naissance que je ne saurais dire. Ainsi suis-je née à 16:27 et deux anges assistait à cette instant. Simpathique. Les deux anges prennent congé de celui qui semble être leur chef, ils disparaîssent en parfaite syncronisation. Je pense que cela va bientôt être mon tour d'être transporter dans le présent mais rien ne se passe. En passant mon regard du bureau à la porte d'entrée, j'entends soudain cette dernière s'ouvrire en fracas. Je sursaute et fait volte face au nouvel arrivant. Étrangement, cet ange à l'apparence féminine semble me voir et ma crainte se confirme lorsqu'elle m'attrappe le bras et s'empresse de s'envoler loin d'ici. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à auncune des dimentions et à leur soi-disant loi. Je me suis retrouvée moulte fois en face d'ange, que ce soit sur terre, au paradis, dans mes rêves, dans mon jardin secret, dans mes pensées et maintenant me voilà dans un souvenir qui ne m'appartient pas avec une parfaite inconnue. D'après Castiel, personne ne peut pénêtrer un souvenir sans y avoir été invité mais vu l'expression panniquée et stressée de cette demoiselle, je ne pense pas qu'elle aie un quelquonque accord de la part de Gabriel._

_- Nous devons faire vite, le temps presse. Je m'appelle Ana, je souhaiterais t'aider à aider Castiel. Dit comme ça, c'est un peu bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Ha ha... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire moi ? _

_Bon... Des anges fous existent à prioris. Je ne sais pas si je dois la prendre au sérieux et l'encourager à continuer de parler ou partire en courant en criant à l'aide. À bien la regarder, elle est vraiment magnifique mais son visage crispé sous le doute ou un autre sentiment ne permet pas de l'apprécier comme il se devrait. Ana, d'après mes souvenirs, une ancienne ange déchue, je n'en suis plus sûr, les souvenirs qui appartennait à Castiel sont en train de filler à l'anglaise loin de mon cerveau et je refuse de me fier à Supernatural, tant de choses sont différentes qu'à vrai dire j'ai beaucoup de peine à les associer à présent. Je me prends de pitier pour cette Ana, elle semble complétement paumée, encore plus que moi et ce n'est pas rien. L'instant d'après pourtant son regard craintif change pour devenir déterminé et décider. J'incline ma tête sur la droite et hausse un sourcile. Qu'est-ce qui à pu la changer aussi radicalement en si peu de temps ? _

_- J'ai choisi, j'ai pris ma décision. _

_Sans dire un mot de plus, elle me tend un pendantif en forme de crystal, une grâce ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle me donne une grâce comme ça, sans donner plus de raison ? Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'envoler, je lui demande prise entre l'espoir le plus grand et l'incompréhension._

_- Mais que suis-je sencé faire de cela ? Je ne suis pas un ange et même si j'en étais un, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment secourir Castiel s'il est encore en vie..._

_Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle murmure d'une voix douce qui change complétement de l'hystérie d'avant._

_- Non tu n'es pas un ange mais cette grâce t'es destinée, elle n'appartenait à personne jusqu'à présent. J'en étais la gardienne en secret et je devais la remettre à quelqu'un. Cela pouvait ne pouvait être que pour toi, j'en suis sûr à présent. Brise-là quand tu jugeras le moment opportun et tu sauras ce qu'il faut savoir._

_Puis elle disparu. Dire que je suis bouche-bée n'est qu'un euphémisme. Je reste là, sans bouger, pendant une éternité. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce présent à la valeur innéstimable. Je décide finalement de l'acrocher au tour de mon cou tout en le dissimulant sous ma chemise, je ne suis pas prête à devenir un ange à part entière et je ne pense pas que je le serais un jour. Je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'Ana aie des problèmes à cause de moi. J'appelle ensuite Gabriel de toutes mes forces, je veux sortire de cette endroit._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_Une fois de retour dans le monde réel si je peux nommer le paradis ainsi, Gabriel me regarde songeur. Son silence n'indique rien de bon d'après mes expérienses passées. J'essaye de ne pas penser au fameux pendentif que je porte au tour du cou, je ne souhaite pas qu'Ana aie des problèmes par ma faute. Il s'approche alors de moi et s'apprête à m'enlacer, je me recule aussi tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête depuis que je suis là, ni pourquoi se montre-t-il si affectif à mon égar mais cela ne me plaît guère. Non pas que Gabriel soit déplaisant physiquement mais, je ne sais pas, cela ne me semble pas concevable ou dans l'ordre des choses. Il me fixe d'avantage, intrigué par mon comportement._

_- Je ne comprends plus rien, finit-il par me dire d'un ton étonné. D'abord je te retrouve dans un endroit de ma tête au quel tu n'étais pas censé avoir accès, ensuite je découvre que tu as rencontré Ana mais toute la partie de votre conversation ne m'est pas disponible, de plus elle est morte à présent alors je ne vois pas comment se fait-il que l'Ana du passé t'aie vu et emporter loin du point de base. Et pour finir, tu es la première personne à me refuser un câlin !_

_Sa moue boudeuse me donne envie de sourire, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment je fais pour le refuser. Il est si charmant, attachant et incontestablement magnifique mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Peux-être est-ce à cause que la mêmoir de Castiel n'a pas encore entièrement disparu de ma tête et que de ce fait, je le considère comme un frère. J'ai beau oublier rapidement tout ces souvenirs, ce n'est pas en une journée que l'on peut supprimer environ deux milles ans de vécu. Oui, cela doit sûrement être ça. Ce qui m'interpelle dans toute cette histoire, c'est le fait qu'Ana soit morte et qu'elle ait pris contacte avec moi dans son souvenir. Normalement, rien ne peut intérferer dans un souvenir vu que c'est un vécu et qu'il est déjà loin derrière. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit morte si le grand Dieu a ramené tous les anges à la vie, je ne puis rien supposer à ce sujet._

_- D'après notre père, elle avait remplit sa mission et n'avait plus rien à faire ici._

_Je ravalle ma salive. Alors comme ça, dès qu'un ange n'a plus de mission, il est voué à la mort ? Quel horreur... Je repense alors à ces paroles. D'après ce que je me souviens, elle était gardienne de cette grâce et devait la remettre à quelqu'un, était-ce sa mission final ? Dieu seul le sait. D'ailleur comment se fait-il aussi que Gabriel ne puisse pas entendre ce que je pense quand c'est à propos de cette grâce ? Peux-être qu'Ana à placé en moi un filtre de protection. Bien trop de doute et de peux-être à mon goût._

_- Je te crois sur le fait que Castiel était au courant pour moi mais sache que cela ne change en rien mon point de vue. Je vais le retrouver et l'aider quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_Je ne mesure que trop tard le poid de mes paroles. Je ne pense pas que je devrais être au courant qu'il est en vie mais si Ana me l'a dit, c'est sûrement vrai et cela m'emplit d'espoir. Gabriel m'attrappe la main fermement et me fixent intensément, sa bouche s'ouvre lentement et il articule avec lenteur._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. _

_Quel culot ! Sa main qui me tient me fait presque mal et je ne comprends pas pourquoi voudrait-il s'acharner à m'empêcher de sauver Castiel, c'est son frère après tout. Je le foudroie du regard, nul personne n'a le droit de me faire cela, même pas l'archange qui est chargé de me protéger. Tout à coup, il retire sa main d'un geste rapide et m'observe effrayé, il s'approche néanmoins plus près de moi et me murmure._

_- Comment as-tu fait cela ? _

_De quoi parle-t-il ? À part lui avoir lancé un regard noir, je n'ai rien fait. C'est à mon tour de l'observer incrédule. Est-ce la première fois que quelqu'un le regarde mal ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à cela. Il prononce une deuxième fois sa question, il semble stressé, perdu._

_- Comment as-tu fait pour retirer ma main ?_

_Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte me semble-t-il, c'est lui et lui seul qui à retirer sa main, brusquement certe mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je reste perplexe devant cette question et ne sais que répondre à part que ce n'est pas moi qui la lui ait enlever._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Gabriel, c'est toi qui a retiré ta main tout seul._

_Il approche alors de nouveau sa main mais celle-ci se dirige vers mon abdomen. Que compte-t-il faire cette fois ? Je ne vois aucune mauvaise pensée dans ses yeux mais plutôt de la curiosité aussi je décide de le laisser faire. Au contacte de sa grande main, je sens une énergie se répendre en moi, elle me parcourt de la tête au pied. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'enlève consterné._

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il reste en toi de la grâce de Castiel et c'est par ta pensée que tu as pu retirer ma main, un peu comme quand nous déplaçons des objets d'un endroit à un autre. Jamais dans toute l'histoire de la création un humain à pu faire de tel chose sans aide extérieur, en même temps aucun ange ou démon n'a laissé l'humain en état de conscience pérmantente lors d'une possession... Castiel mais qu'as-tu donc fait..._

_Il a peur, il est effrayer mais en même temps, je perçois une curiosité débordante à mon égar. Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à être curieuse à un tel point. Ainsi les pouvoirs de Castiel sont encore présent ou du moins une partie, mais pour combien de temps encore. Je pourrais essayer de le localiser avec. _

_- Oh que non, c'est une très mauvaise idée. S'il n'est plus là ce n'est pas pour rien et de plus tu n'es pas un ange, même si tu arrivais à le localiser tu ne pourrais rien faire. Charlotte, ton destin n'est pas de l'aider, crois-moi. Tu es une élue, certe, mais pas dans ce but._

_- Et dans le quel alors ?_

_Il ne sait pas quoi répondre et sa gêne est palpable. Je lui ai cloué le bec pour une fois et j'en suis fière. Personne ne peut me dicter ce qui est juste ou faux, ma vie m'appartient et la preuve en est qu'il ne sait pas du tout en quoi je dois jouer un rôle dans cette histoire. Il ne sait pas qu'est-ce que je dois accomplir en tant qu'élue et de ce fait, il est possible que cela soit en effet d'aider Castiel. Je me sens revigorée et pleine d'espoir en cette journée. Oui, je peux aider Castiel et je ferais tout pour y arriver car là est ma destinée, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Je me souviens encore du jour fameux où il est venu à ma rencontre comme si c'était hier, il semblait si calme alors qu'enfaite il misait tout espoir en moi et rien que pour cela je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Je ne suis qu'une humaine mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis vouée à faire de grande chose et la plus grande chose est incotestablement de sauver Castiel. Je croyais qu'il était comme un ange gardien pour moi mais dorénavant je sais pértinemment que c'est le contraire. Au fond de moi s'ouvre une nouvelle porte menant sur de nouvelle possibilité que je n'avais jamais envisager. Je sais dès à présent quel chemin suivre et mon coeur s'emplit d'espoir. _

_- C'est bien joli tout ça ma belle mais... Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour te déplacer à travers le paradis ? Seule les anges le peuvent._

_Sa curiosité n'a pas changer mais son empressement de me décourager a quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne souhaite pas que je tente quoi que ce soit et il doit avoir une bonne raison pour cela mais tant qu'il ne se confie pas à moi je ne pourrais pas le deviner, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Mon sarcasme intérieur de le fait pas rire et j'en suis finalement déçu. Je l'aime bien Gabriel mais je ne peux pas le laisser critiquer ainsi mes décisions. Castiel est tout pour moi..._

_- En effet et c'est bien malheureux. Il en a de la chance, tu es bien la première personne à vouloir donner ta vie pour un de nous en sachant toutes les horreurs dont nous sommes les fautifs. Tu n'es pas une élue pour rien, je le crains._

_Cette dernière phrase me glace le sang, qu'entend-il par là ? Je respire un bon coup et regarde Gabriel avec autant de calme qu'il m'est possible d'avoir._

_-Écoute, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je suis perdue. Je n'ai plus rien à part lui tu comprends ? C'est la dernière personne à la quelle je m'accroche. Si je le perds, je n'aurais plus rien. Plus personne ne me connait sur la terre et rester une éternité ici me semble inconcevable. Si tu étais à ma place, tu ferais sûrement la même chose. Toi qui admire tant les humains, tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre, non ?_

_Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche ce qui prouve qu'il ne peut pas me dire le contraire. Il me regarde comme l'on regarde un condamné à mort, avec une souffrance palpable. Il s'approche une fois de plus de moi et m'enlace sans que je le repousse. Je sais que c'est probablement la dernière fois que je le vois où du moins, avant un moment. Il me jette un coup d'oeil discret et l'instant d'après, le contacte de ses lèvres contre mon frond se fait sentir. _

_Une multitude de souvenirs, de pensées et de sentiments qui ne sont pas miens m'envahissent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Gabriel l'intitule " Le cadeau d'adieu ". Je le revois au dessus de mon berceau après ma naissance, son visage radieux resplendit comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il se tient en suite à côté de moi dans les cours de récréation à l'école primaire, moi qui me pensais sans personne pendant ma scolarité. Une autre fois, il a ses mains sur mes épaules alors que je suis en train de pleurer en silence dans ma chambre à la nuit tombante. Je le vois veiller sur moi alors que je dors paisiblement. Il était là, à chaqu'un de mes anniversaires, à chaque fois que je me sentais délaissée, à chaque fois que j'étais triste ou seule. Il m'a menti, il ne m'a jamais laissé, il a toujours été présent pour moi sans que je le sache. C'est même lui qui me donnait les solutions lorsque je ne voyais plus d'espoir et que tout me semblait perdu. Il agissait dans l'ombre, sans rien demander en échange et il semblait heureux de le faire. Par la suite, dès ma rencontre avec Castiel, il a comme oublié mon existance jusqu'au moment de notre première rencontre. Au début, il ne m'a pas reconnu mais en m'observant de plus près, il a su qui j'étais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel avait-il mis un filtre de perception pour que personne ne sache qui j'étais mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné longtemps avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire vis-à-vis de son contrôle sur moi et la seule chose qu'il pouvait c'était lui demander de faire attention à moi. Il se sentait horriblement mal après cela, il avait peur pour moi. Aussi a-t-il continué de nous surveiller tout le long de notre aventure pour s'assurer que je ne risquais pas de mourire. Il fut surpris lorsque je pris le contrôle, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait me parler directement et cela l'enchantait tout autant que cela lui faisait peur, il ne devait rien laisser transparaître de son affection pour moi, ni du fait qu'il me connaissait bien mieux que Castiel. Il aimait son frère plus que tout et lui faisait entièrement confiance mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte, j'étais sa protégée. Lorsque nous étions aller voir Ziahn pour la deuxième fois, il était là aussi et s'était cru mourir de deséspoir au moment ou il s'était rendu compte que Castiel avait gravé des syboles empêchant les démons et les anges d'aller plus loin. Au moment où Castiel disparu de mon corps, le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya tout droit au paradis sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il voulu se rendre sur place mais il n'en avait alors plus le pouvoir, il cria alors de toute ses forces pour que Balthazar vienne et lui demanda de me ramener au près de lui au plus vite car j'étais une élue. Les minutes lui semblaient une éternité et sa peur ne s'en alla qu'à l'instant ou je suis apparue devant lui. Ma tristesse l'affligea au plus profond de son âme, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu claquer des doigts pour me rendre le sourire. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi triste et tout cela à cause d'un ange du nom de Castiel, il lui en voulait beaucoup de m'avoir fait subir tant de chose. Il m'appréciait énormément quand j'étais encore une simple humaine pour le fait que j'étais une grande naïve de nature et que quoi qu'il arrive je me relevais toujours, il m'admirait plus que tout autre humain. En face de lui pourtant, je n'étais plus naïve, je ne croyais plus en rien et cela l'a emplit de compassion. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il ne comprennait pas, il avait essayer de parcourir tous les ressentis humains mais celui-ci faisait encore parti de ceux qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir, à assimiler et là, en une seconde, il avait réussi à le ressentir. Il était troublé par cette découverte et avait réfléchis à beaucoup de chose pendant que je dormais paisiblement. Cela lui rappelait le bon temps qui n'existerait plus jamais. Compassion, nostalgie, attendrissement, bien trop d'indice pour ne pas réussir à définir ce qui le rongeait. Il était tombé amoureux de moi, il en avait entendu parler, il savait ce que cela impliquait mais ne l'avait jamais éprouver. Il se sentait perdu et heureux. Il me savais en sûreté à ses côtés et ne voulait que me protéger. À mon réveil, il essaya d'agir normalement malgré ses découvertes sans trop échouer. Puis, il m'avait embrassé. Pour lui, cela sonnait comme la preuve ultime de ce qu'il ressentait et croyait que je comprendrais. Ce ne fut pas le cas, il cacha sa décéption et se comporta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais me vouer à Castiel, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour moi._

_Des larmes coulèrent lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Gabriel m'avait tout confier, j'ai ressentis tout ce qu'il a pu vivre mais comme je le craignais, il a disparu. Je m'en veux à présent de tout ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire, comment ai-je fait pour ne rien remarquer ? C'est vrai qu'il cachait bien son jeu mais ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Pourrais-je seulement me faire pardonner un jour ? Comment ai-je pu le laisser alors qu'en fin de compte je sais que c'est à lui que je dois tout. Il est trop tard maintenant, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Castiel est malgré tout important pour moi et je ne rennoncerais pas à lui venir en aide. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

_Je marche dans cet univers qui n'est pas le mien, tout semble si parfait que c'en est surréaliste. Normal, je suis au paradis en même temps. Gabriel est partit depuis un moment déjà et je me sens perdue, je me rends compte que c'est la toute première fois depuis presque une demie année que je suis seule, totalement seule. Ce sentiment de n'être que moi, sans personne d'autre, me semble étrange, peu familier. Cela me surprend d'autant plus que par le passé j'adorais être seule. Une douce brise vient me caresser les cheveux, je ne pense à rien. Le temps passe peu à peu et je me rapproche d'une forêt, tous ces arbres sont splendides, les plus beau que je n'aie jamais vu._

_Leur tronc massif impose le respect, je suis sûrement une des rares humaines à avoir vu cela de son vivant et j'en suis d'autant plus flattée et heureuse. Je décide finalement de m'asseoir au pied d'un énorme chêne pour me concentrer sur ma tâche, je sais que le temps m'est compté et que peux-être d'ici moins de temps que je ne le pense, je ne ressentirais plus l'aura protectrice de Castiel. Que cet ange me manque, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi depuis qu'il est partit ou plutôt depuis que l'on me l'a enlever. En y réfléchissant à deux fois je me dis que ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit partit de son pein gré. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le pousser à quitter mon corps ? Difficile de savoir d'autant plus que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé lors du combat contre Ziahn, avons-nous gagné ? S'est-il enfuit ? Avons-nous récupérer les informations dont nous avions besoin ? La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'à mon réveil, celui-ci n'était pas présent et qu'il y avait une quantité phénoménal de sang dans cette cuisine. Impossible de tirer de conclusion final quand aux événements qui se sont passé._

_Je soupire doucement, je n'ai vraiment que très peu d'information pour avancer et retrouver Castiel, devrais-je utiliser la grâce qu'Ana m'a donné ? Je pense que c'est la seule solution mais je m'y refuse encore. J'ai déjà connaissance de l'effet que la grâce à sur moi, du moins celle de Castiel mais il y a quand même quelques problèmes qui se posent. En premier lieu, vais-je la supporter ? Lorsque Castiel a introduit sa grâce en moi, il l'a fait en douceur et de plus, je n'ai jamais du la supporter dans sont entier. C'est toujours Castiel qui portait la grâce, je ne faisais que l'éfleurer en fin de compte. De plus, je me souviens quel effet cela a sur mon corps, serais-je capable cette fois-ci de ne pas succomber à l'euphorie transcendante ? Et si j'y arrive, vais-je perdre toute humanité à tout jamais, est-ce que cela voudrais dire que je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'étais. Déjà à présent je ne me sens plus comme avant mais suis-je prête à être un ange ? Des questions comme celles-là, j'en ai encore des centaines mais je sais que ce n'est pas en me les pausant que je trouverais réponse..._

_Je ferme mes yeux, tout en essayant de retrouver mon jardin secret. Je ne vois que du noir et cela me frustre. C'est fort vexant pour ma part de me rendre compte que toutes les choses que j'ai fait pendant ses derniers mois me sont dorénavent casiment impossible. J'ai quand même réussit à repousser la main de Gabriel ce qui signifie que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Ce qu'il me faut, j'en suis convaincue, c'est une grande dose de volonté et ne pas abandonner. Je garde les yeux fermer et me concentre sur tout ce dont je me souviens encore. Les jardins bleu roi, la bibliothèque remplie de roman fantastique, le feu qui crépite et qui ne peu s'éteindre. Au fur et à mesure que je me rappelle de ces endroits insolites et incomparables, ils apparaîssent légèrement devant moi. Je ne faiblis pas, je continue de penser à tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis, si je perds le fil tout risque de disparaître. Une fois que je me suis tout remémoré, j'expire l'air de mes poumons et apprécie enfin d'être de retours " chez moi ". L'endroit donne l'impression d'avoir subit l'un des pires tremblement de terre possible. Aucune douce musique ne se ballade dans l'air, les livres de ma bibliothèque sont au sol et dehord par la fenêtre je contemple avec désarroit que les fleurs ont presque toute fanné. Seule quelque combattante tiennent encore debout et toutes celles qui étaient bleu ont complettement disparu. Je ne perds pas espoir, c'est normal que cette endroit semble désert après tout ma moitié n'est plus là. J'avance pas à pas vers les livres qui sont tombés et decide de les ranger, je ne me suis jamais amusée à en lire un seul, raconte-il ma vie, mes connaissances, mes pensées les plus intimes et secrètes à moi-même ? La plus part ne portent pas de titre ou on été détruit en partie, un petit cahier m'attire néanmoins l'oeil. Il est d'une couleur bleu Tardis, comme la cabine du Docteur Who dans la série du même nom. Je souris à cette pensée, alors comme ça je possède le même livre que le docteur. Après avoir enlever la poussière qui s'est accumulé dessus, tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'abimer d'avantage, je lis l'insciption dessus, " Between the li(n)es ". Drôle de titre pour un livre, si mon anlais n'est pas mauvais cela signifie : " Entre les lignes / mensonges. " Joli jeux de mots, je suis fière d'en être l'auteur sans le vouloir. Ma curiosité n'ayant pas changer avec le temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Sur la première page, il y a un poème que j'ai souvent écrit et dont je suis assez fière._

_" Le temps presse,_

_m'oppresse et me stresse._

_Le temps passe,_

_m'embrasse et m'enlace. "_

_Je ne sais pas pour quel raison il est arrivé là, dans ce journal bleu Tardis au titre si incohérent. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce poème de ma composition avait quelque chose de magique, comme si c'était une sorte de formule. Je le lis à haute voix, pesant chaque mot en fermant les yeux. Une énérgie s'empart de mon intérieur et une idée me parcourt. Je me mets alors à courir de toutes mes forces sans comprendre réelement ce qui m'arrive, je dois aller à l'emplacement où j'ai vu le rosier de Castiel la première fois. Cela m'est apparu comme l'évidence même, est-ce du au poème ? Cette pensée me fait rire, ce serait quand même étrange que quelques mots que j'ai écris, il y a des années de cela, viennent m'indiquer le chemin à prendre. Je suis hors d'alleine mais je refuse de m'arrêter. S'il y a bien un endroit où je puis trouver des réponses, c'est bien à cette endroit précis. Je ne sais pas comment se fait-il que l'idée ne m'aie pas éfleuré plus tôt. Le rosier de Castiel était l'essence même de sa vie, il n'y a qu'ici qu'il puisse y avoir un mot d'adieu, une indication quelquonque. Pour vu que j'ai raison. La forêt qui autre fois régnait en grand maître n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir, il ne reste plus que quelques spéciments en sal état mais cela ne m'emêche pas de y croire. Plus j'approche, plus mon coeur accélère et lorsque j'appercois au loin un petit buisson, je cours de plus belle. Je tombe à genou devant ce qu'il reste de mon ange, le souffle coupé. Il est là, bon sang, il est encore là ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est un vrai miracle. Le rosier bleu tient toujours debout. Il perd des feuilles et des pétales, je me demande si il tient encore grâce au souvenir que j'ai de lui ou pour une autre raison. Le bourgeon qui était né il y a quelques mois semble être le dernier à ne pas faiblir et j'en suis heureuse. Ainsi Castiel n'a-t-il pas perdu la foi en moi. Timidement, je tends ma main vers cette rose et l'éfleure doucement. À ce contacte, toute la plante vibre, je le ressens, Castiel ! Il n'est plus ici mais la connexion n'est pas entièrement rompu. Des images me parviennent, Castiel se faisant extirper de moi, il arrive à s'enfuire de son envahiseur, il part rejoindre son ancien véhicule, il ne se manifeste pas dans Jimmy à fin de ne pas se faire repérer. Tout s'arrête aussi vite que cela est venu. Ainsi n'a-t-il pas eu le choix de partir comme je m'en doutais et Jimmy ne sait même pas qu'il est revenu en lui, Castiel est faible mais tient le coups. À présent je sais et il me faut retourner sur terre au plus vite mais comment faire ?_

_Je sors de mon état de transe, quitte mon petit jardin secret pour revenir au paradis. Le grand chêne au près du quel je m'étais assoupis semble respirer et cela a l'effet de me faire sursauter. Je m'en éloigne tranquillement mais sans traîner. Est-ce que toutes les choses qui sont ici sont vivante ? Je hoche la tête, franchement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas être devenue folle avec tout ce que j'ai vu. Un grand dilemme se pose maintenant, comment quitter le paradis pour revenir sur la terre. Je pourrais contacter Gabriel pour qu'il m'y ramène mais s'il lit dans mes pensées, je doute qu'il accepte. Ce pauvre Gabriel, aurais-je le courage de lui reparler en face à près avoir apprit ces sentiments pour moi. Je me sens vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir su comprendre ses sentiments et de ne pas avoir su me montrer reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis ma naissance. C'est certainement la personne qui me connait le mieux et il doit bien savoir que je ne rennoncerais jamais à mon but. Il s'est tellement attaché à moi mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui faire plus confiance qu'à Castiel car malgré le fait qu'il fut presque tout le temps en présence de moi, je ne le connait que très peu. J'ai envie de crier ma détresse, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le contacter, aucun autre ange ne viendrait m'aider et je refuse toujours de casser cette grâce, ce n'est pas encore l'heure._

_- GABRIEL !_

_Quitte à ne pas pouvoire crier bêtement à tue-tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier son prénom même si je suis convaincue que le pronconcer à voix basse aurait le même effet. Les secondes défilent sans que l'archange ne se présente à moi et je commence gentillement à craindre que celui-ci ne vienne pas à ma rencontre. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir mais cela m'embêterait beaucoups. Je me couche dans l'herbe fraîche, les bras étendus. Je l'ai bien mérité, me dis-je tout bas. Un visage vient alors cacher le soleil, je reconnais bien sûr Gabriel. Il me regarde tout sourire, décidement il ne changera jamais ses bonnes habitudes. Je rougis en pensant à tout ce qu'il m'a dit, enfin dire c'est un bien petit mot pour décrire la façon dont il m'a fait découvrire ses sentiments. Un archange qui en pince pour moi, c'est un scoop qui pourrait faire la une de ma gazette dans mon jardin secret. Je lui rends son sourire en me redressant difficilement, j'étais bien allongée dans l'herbe._

_- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour toi ? T'es-tu finalement rendu compte que sans moi tu ne risques pas d'aller loin ici ? _

_Son sarcasme n'a rien de cruel ou de méchant, il semble juste heureux que j'ai fait appel à lui. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte de la façon dont il me dévort du regard, c'est une grande question. Tout cela me semble si évident maintenant que j'en perds mon vocabulaire et qu'il me faut un moment pour trouver les mots juste, cela semble d'autant plus l'amuser. Je me sens mal à l'aise et pour cause, il est vraiment resplendissant. _

_- Tu avais raison... Sans toi, c'est un peu plus dure. Mais je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, j'aimerais retourner sur terre._

_Ses yeux prennent la forme de deux grosses billes, il n'a pas l'aire de bien comprendre ma déclaration ou alors de ne pas trop l'apprécier. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et prend un aire pensif, son regard me perce au plus profond de mon âme. Aïe, je n'aime pas ça. Il va savoir dans quel but je compte aller sur terre et cela risque de compromettre mon plan. Malheureusement comme je m'en doutais, il se met à soupirer et à secouer sa tête._

_- Décidément, tu ne perds pas le nord ! Aller sur la terre pour retrouver Castiel cela risque d'être dangereux tu sais. Tous les démons te connaissent et ta tête est mise à prix, tu es une vrai mine d'information tu sais ? Tu ne comptes pas abandonner n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je baisse mon regard sous ses accusations, il a raison. Je me sens comme une petite fille en train de se faire raisonner. Je sais pertinement qu'il a de très bon argument mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber Castiel, pas maintenant que je sais qu'il est en vie. De plus, je ne sais même pas où habite précisément ce Jimmy. Au État-Uni, certe mais cela laisse une grande marge, je ne me sens pas capable d'effectuer la visite de tous les foyers jusqu'à tomber sur le sien. Depuis l'histoire avec Castiel, je sais que celui-ci à perdu la mêmoir sur les événements passés et qu'il a emménager dans un endroit sûr avec sa famille, c'est Castiel lui-même qui me l'a dit lorsque que je l'avais interrogé sur son ancien véhicule._

_- Charlotte, Charlotte... Je vais te faire un cadeau. Je sais où se trouve Jimmy, Castiel m'en a parler une fois. Je risque gros en faisant ça mais je ne supporte pas de te voire triste, tout ce que je te souhaite c'est d'être heureuse et il semble que pour le moment Castiel soit le seul a y arriver. Aller, approche-toi de moi, je t'emmène._

_Ses paroles sont lourdes et triste. Il ferait vraiment tout pour mon bonheur et j'en suis abattue. C'est la seule et l'unique personne qui me porte autant d'attention et je ne suis même pas capable de lui rendre l'appareille. Une boule à la gorge je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras, j'ai honte de ne pas pouvoir faire de même pour lui et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi sont il a jeté son dévolu sur moi. Je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle au contraire de lui. Les anges, être sencé avoir été crée sans sentiment autre que loyauté envers Dieu et bien, je crois qu'au fils des siècles, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de goûter à d'autre sentiment. Volontairement, je ne pense pas mais que les hommes déteignent sur eux me semble d'une part dommage, je ne souhaite pas faire souffrire cette archange, ni aucune personne d'ailleur._

_Ses bras se referment sur mon étreinte et son rire céléste me fait hérisser les poiles. Y a-t-il plus belle chose en cet univers que de voir un ange heureux ? Je me sens appaisé dans ce moment de partage, aussi bref soit-il je me sens en sécurité au près de lui. Un instant plus tard il me lâche difficilement et j'ouvre les yeux pour contempler l'endroit où nous sommes atteris. Une petite ville à prioris, mais la quelle, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous sommes devant l'entrée d'une maison et Gabriel me regarde mélancoliquement, ses yeux se perdent dans les miens et je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. C'est pourtant l'instant des adieux, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps le reverrais-je et encore moins si je serais maître à bord ou si Castiel sera le capitaîne. Hésitante, je décide néanmoins de poser un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres angéliques. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, je ne pense pas, j'espère même que non car cela éviterait une suite de problèmes conséquents mais ce baiser, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller aux sentiments mais je puis au moins lui rendre un peu de bonheur qu'il m'a donner. Il semble surprit de ma réaction mais ne recule pas devant ce premier baiser offert qui sera malheureusment sûrement le dernier. Il semble comprendre et ne pas vouloir plus que ce que je puis lui offrire. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse à sont tour le front avant de s'en aller loin d'ici._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

_Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, je suis devant le pas de porte sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Sonner, bien sûr mais que dirais-je une fois que Jimmy ou sa femme sera devant moi ? Mon anglais n'est pas si mauvais mais avec leur accent américain j'espère m'en sortir sans trop de peine. Est-ce que Castiel me verra au travers de Jimmy ? Je le souhaite de tout coeur si non je risque vraiment d'avoir l'aire bête. Si Castiel ne se manifeste pas, je pense que vais simplement leur dire que je suis complettement perdue, cela semblera crédible avec mon accent français au moins. _

_Je prends une grande inspiration et appuie doucement sur la sonnette. Il n'y a pas de lumière à l'intérieur et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. J'aurais pu attendre demain matin mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi donc impossible d'aller à l'hotel et même si les températures ne sont pas si basses, dormir dehors ne m'inspire guère. Les secondes défilent sans qu'aucunes manifestations ne se fasse ressentir à l'intérieur, je décide donc de retenter ma chance une deuxième fois. Toujours aucune réaction, je commence légèrement à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je ressens des frissons dans le dos et commence à prendre peur, je n'ai pas la force de me retourner pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un, je suis paralysée. Un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas s'empart de moi, comme une décharge éléctrique et me crie tout au fond de moi de bouger de là au plus vite. On ne me le répètera pas deux fois, j'appuie sur la poignée qui se trouve devant moi sans plus réfléchir, il faut que je me mette en sécurité. La porte s'ouvre, étrange qu'elle ne soit pas fermé à clef, je rentre rapidement et ferme la porte derrière moi. Mes poiles sont tout hérissés et tous mes sens sont en actions. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce qui va se passer et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir. J'avance dans un silence religieux à travers la pièce et arrive dans le salon, la télévision est allumée mais ne produit aucun son, une pizza traîne sur la table ainsi qu'une bière à moitié entamée. Je ne pensais pas que Jimmy et sa famille vivait ainsi, peu importe au moins ce n'est pas une maison vide. Je m'approche du divan me demandant si quelqu'un y dormait, pour quel autre raison la télévision serait restée allumée si non ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je suis terrorisée mais je n'arrive pas à déterminé pourquoi, cette situation me rappelle la fois ou j'ai fait une crise de panique, pourtant il n'y a aucune raison apparente de s'inquiéter. Il faut que je retrouve Castiel au plus vite, l'impression que le temps m'est compté me fait frissonner. La boule au ventre, je me retrouve enfin face au divan et dans celui-ci sommeille un homme, Jimmy._

_Je me sens soudain très bête de mon comportement, je me suis emportée pour rien. Je le contemple en train de dormir comme un bébé, je ne m'imagine pas le réveiller, il risque de panniqué en voyant une inconnue dans son salon. Les sueurs froides ne m'ont néanmoins pas quitter, je ne me sens pas rassurée et je décide d'appeler discrétement Castiel, après tout si Jimmy dort, Castiel lui doit toujours être éveiller. Je n'ai jamais vu un ange prendre du repos en dormant._

_- Castiel ?_

_Un bras s'empart brusquement de moi et la dernière chose que je vois, ce sont les yeux brillants de Jimmy - Castiel ? - me regarder avec surprise. La seconde d'après, je me retrouve projeté dans une pièce austère qui ressemble à une salle de torture. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, la personne qui m'a emené ici me pousse violement en avant. Je tombe les genoux à terre, j'ai juste le temps de me rattrapper avec mes mains avant que mes dents ne viennent heurter le sol. Je me retourne sur la défensive face à mon agresseur, stupéfaite je remarque ses yeux étranges, un démon sans aucun doute. Je recule toujour à terre le plus loin possible de ce monstre, je n'ai pas le moindre moyen de me battre contre lui. Que me veut-il et comment a-t-il sû que je serais là ? Gabriel avait raison, c'était de la folie que de revenir sur la terre, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Le démon avance vers moi rapidement et j'ai à peine le temps de me relever que celui-ci essaye de m'attraper par le col de ma chemise. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais j'arrive à éviter sa main imposante et je recule encore plus loin dans la salle, sur mes gardes comme jamais. Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'aurais vécu avec Castiel pendant tous ces mois me serait utile sans lui pourtant il semblerait que je n'ai pas perdu tout sens à une confrontation. Je sais que la partie n'est que remise et que d'ici peu je serais à sa merci, la salle est fermée donc aucune chance de m'enfuir. Le démon se met à m'applaudir bruyament tout en riant._

_- Et bien ! Je suis épatté Charlotte ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais de si bon réflexe sans Castiel et pourtant !_

_Je retiens mon souffle, sa voix m'est familière et je crains le pire, Crowley. Je le déviseage sans dissimuler mon dégoût. Castiel m'avait dit que Crowley possédait un certain air de ressemblance avec l'acteur, personnellement je n'en vois aucun. Il est grand, imposant, possède certe un petit bidon mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Ses cheveux sont noir, coupé court, ses yeux bruns et sa bouche fine. Il a l'apparence d'un homme d'une bonne cinquentaine d'année et ne possède pas du tout de charme. Je me rappelle que lors de notre dernière confrontation, je n'avais pas pu le voir à cause de la nuit environnante et que leur conversation fut tenu secrète._

_- Comment m'as-tu trouvé et pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ?_

_Je sors cette phrase sans trop réfléchir, j'ai envie de savoir et si je ne lui pose pas la question, il ne risque pas de me répondre. De plus, c'est le seul moyen efficace que j'ai trouvé pour le tenir loin de moi le plus longtemps possible. Peux-être que Gabriel sait qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, ou bien peux-être que Castiel à reprit le contrôle de Jimmy. Je refuse de perdre espoir, je ne vais pas mourir maintenant que je sais que Castiel est en vie._

_- Comment ? Tu oses poser la question ? Tu brilles comme une lanterne au millieux de la nuit ma chère, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas te trouver ! Pourquoi je t'ai enlevé ? Et bien, disons qu'un ami à moi aimerait te voir, je ne l'ai pas fait pour mon petit plaisir personnel. J'aurais bien envie d'étudier ton petit cerveau de plus près à vrai dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a la possibilité de parler à une élue et je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dans ta caboche._

_Voilà qui n'est pas rassurant. Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravie qu'il ne puisse pas me découper en morceaux. S'il ne le fait pas c'est que l'ordre vient de plus haut et si cela vient de plus haut, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il risque de me faire. Crowley brandit une robe devant lui en souriant sadiquement. _

_- Mon ami souhaiterait que tu sois dans une tenue digne de ce nom pour le rencontrer, je te conseille de te changer rapidement. _

_Je le regarde avec dégoût, quel pervers. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mettre cette fichue robe mais si je souhaite rester en vie je ferais mieux de me plier à ses volontées. Il s'approche de moi et je lui arrache la robe des mains, ce n'est plus tellement la peur qui à le dessus mais plutôt le déshonneur et la honte. Je me retourne et avance d'un pas déterminé vers une table à la propreté douteuse, j'y distingue ici et là des traces de sangs plus ou moins vieux avec d'autres bouts de chaire dont je ne préfère pas connaître la provenance. J'enlève mon haut de costard noir et le dépose sur la table, je ne pense pas que je reverrais ses habits un jour. Viens au tours de mon chemisier, je le déboutonne rapidement et m'en débarrasse ainsi que de mon pentalon. Lorsque j'enlève celui-ci, je remarque ma montre à gousset et je repense à mon meilleur ami. Oh s'il savait ce que je suis en train de vivre... Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, n'ayant plus de poche, je décide de l'enfiler dans ma chaussure, quitte à avoir mal au pied, elle reste avec moi. Je me prépars à mettre la robe lorsque Crowley murmure._

_- Pas de soutiens-gorges mademoiselle. Cela ne serait pas convenable avec cette robe._

_Une haine sans précédent s'empart de moi, j'aurais bien envie de lui en coller une à ce monstre. Heureusement que celui-ci ne se tient pas en face de moi, c'est déjà ça. J'enlève ce bout de tissus hâtivement et enfille la robe avec empressement. Je ne pensais pas connaître un jour pareille situation humiliante. Au moins il ne me torture pas me dis-je comme pour me réconforter. Une fois la robe mise, je me retourne vers lui et son regard pesant me déshabille d'une tel façon que je ne puis me sentir que mal à l'aise. En même temps avec un décoleté pareille, je ne pourrais jamais me sentir à l'aise. La robe est d'un blanc immaculé, quel drôle de goût peuvent bien avoir les démons, ce sont vraiment des tordus. Je n'imagine pas non plus le prix qu'elle puisse avoir, elle rivalise de loin avec celle des plus grande star._

_- Joli collier, un rubis c'est bien cela ? _

_Sa déclaration me paralyse. Merde, la grâce d'Ana ! Si elle revennait entre les mains des démons dieux sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Je cache au mieux ma panique soudaine et recalcule ce qu'il vient de me dire. Un rubis ? Je jète un rapide coup d'oeil à mon pendantif, il est toujours aussi bleu que lorsqu'elle me l'a offert pourtant. Je reste pensive un instant, sacrée Ana, elle a sûrement dû mettre une protection autour de celui-ci et les autres personnes doivent le prendre pour un bijou quelquonque. Je l'espère de tout coeur du moins._

_- Et si nous y allions ? _

_La seule alternative que j'ai trouvé n'est pas glorieuse. J'accélère même volontairement ma rencontre avec ce démon qui ne m'inspire pas plus que Crowley. Il sourit à ma déclaration et s'approche de moi d'un pas qui se veut sensuel. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon dégoût cette fois-ci, le contrarier pourrait m'être fatal. Il me prend la main délicatement et nous nous transportons dans une salle un brin soit peu plus accueillante que la précédente. Aucune trace de sang en vue, juste une énorme table avec autant de chaise qu'il faut, un feu crépitant dans la cheminée et deux homme assis tranquillement au fond. Crowley se met à genoux et je commence à craindre le pire. Lui qui a un égo surdimentioné, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes devant les quels il pourrait bien s'agenouiller._

_- Voilà la fille. Bonne soirée._

_Aussi tôt dit, il disparaît et mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort. Les deux hommes se lèvent et s'approche de moi. Je n'en reviens pas, Lucifer en personne et l'autre m'est complètement inconnu par contre. Plus ils s'approchent de moi et plus j'ai envie de partir en courant pourtant mes jambes sont incapable du moindre mouvement._

_- Charlotte ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! La dernière fois, notre rencontre fut quelques peu... écourté. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour nous empêcher de parler. Tu es tout à fait ravissante ! Ah, je présume que tu ne connais pas mon ami le plus dévoué ?_

_Suis-je scéptique ? Juste un petit peu. Voir Lucifer me parler comme à une amie de longue date a quelque chose de stupéfiant, surtout lorsque l'on sait que la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, il était à deux doigts de me tuer. S'il essaye de me détendre, c'est raté ! _

_- Sam Winchester !_

_Je suis bouche-bée. Sam ? LE Sam Winchester ? Je le regarde avec effrois, j'avais completement zapé que Crowley en avait fait mention chez moi la première fois. Il est là, paisible au côté de Lucifer et ne pronnonce pas le moindre mot. J'aurais préféré garder en tête l'image du gentil Sam de la série, celui-ci n'a rien de très simpathique au premier abord. Comment en est-il arrivé aussi bas ? J'aimerais bien lui poser la question mais je crains que cela ne soit le moment et je doute même qu'il ait envie d'en parler avec moi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais ici et encore moins de ce qu'ils me veulent. Castiel, Gabriel, n'importe qui !_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

_Prise de court, je les regarde tour à tour sans vraiment réussir à comprendre cette situation tant elle me semble improbable. Quel fan de Supernatural pourrait s'imaginer ne serrait-ce qu'une seule seconde voir un Sam aussi neutre que lui à côté de Lucifer ? Il est plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais ses cheveux qui lui arrivent aux épaules lui donne un certain aire de ressemblance avec celui de la série, son visage est fin, très fin et pour peu on pourrait le prendre pour une femme si on se s'attardait pas sur ces sourcils. Côté musculature, il n'a rien à envier à son jumeau télévisé au contraire et je me surprends à prier pour qu'il n'ait pas l'envie de me frapper, face à lui je n'ai aucune chance. Je ne pense pas non plus en avoir face à Lucifer enfaite, il faudrait un vrai miracle pour me sortir de cette situation. À moins que j'utilise la grâce mais je n'opterai pour cette solution qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. À près tout, je vais sûrement apprendre des tas de choses en étant ici, cela pourrait nous être utile à moi et Castiel, si j'arrive à m'enfuire._

_Lucifer semble ne pas apprécier mon silence prolongé et décide alors de reprendre la parole._

_- Et bien, toujours aussi peu bavarde à ce que je vois. Je te laisse au près de Sam, j'ai des petites affaires à régler et en plus, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec toi. Bye bye la compagnie !_

_Il s'éloigne alors lentement de la salle en balançant sa main pour nous dire au revoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve dans le silence le plus complet au près de Sam. Je suis d'autant plus gênée par la situation à cause de cette robe trop moulante et décoletée. Sam me regarde sans me voir, il semble être ailleur. Si j'avais du courage, je prendrais sans plus attendre mes jambes à mon cou mais je risquerais de raté des informations qui pourrait s'avérer capital. Sam se retourne sans empressement et me fait signe de le suivre, je m'y exécute sans trop attendre. _

_- Assieds-toi._

_Sans détourner mon regard du sien, je m'assieds sur le siège qu'il me montre du doigt. Sa voix est calme et posée, si on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait là du cadet Winchester, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Ses coudes sur la table et la tête entre ses mains, il me regarde un long moment avant soupirer et de prendre la parole._

_- Donc, tu es Charlotte. Véhicule de Castiel et de surplus élue du seigneur._

_J'aquiesse rapidement de la tête ne sachant que répondre. Je n'arrive pas à le scerner en si peu de temps et je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de le laisser commencer plutôt que de lui donner trop de détail sur moi. Son regard n'est ni méchant ni cruel mais pas non plus amical, je ne le reconnais pas du tout, je ne sais pas que penser de lui._

_- Intéressant... Pour quel raison as-tu accepter de devenir son véhicule dis-moi ?_

_À cette question, je ne puis malheureusement pas répondre pas un simple oui ou non. Dois-je lui mentir ou lui dire la réalité ? La réalité à comme avantage de le mettre en confiance mais si j'en dis trop cela risquerait de mal tourner._

_- J'ai accepter d'être son véhicule parce qu'il avait besoin de mon aide et que moi je crois en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui._

_Ma réponse sincère ne sembla pas l'étonner du tout et je fus contente d'avoir jouer franc jeu, je ne sais pas de combien de chose est-il au courant mais il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne fasse pas de mauvais pas._

_- Que tu es naïve mais peut importe. T'es-tu seulement rendu compte que son envie de sauver Dean n'aboutira jamais ? La Mort ne le rendra jamais, quelque soit le prix en échange, il s'en ai fait une histoire personnel._

_À ses paroles, je bouillis intérieurement et j'aurais bien envie de me lever pour lui en foutre une ! C'est de son propre frère qu'il parle et cela n'a pas l'aire de le dérranger. Quel monstre ! Je ne laisse pourtant rien paraître de ma colère, je n'ai pas envie de me ramasser un coup de sa part. _

_- L'espoir fait vivre et je ne rennoncerais pas avant d'avoir donné ma vie pour cela !_

_Il éclate de rire sous mon regard noir ce qui me met dans un état second._

_- Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu abandonner ? C'est ton frère !_

_Il s'arrête aussitôt de rire et me jauge du regard, je ne faiblis pas. La famille c'est important et cela l'était sûrement pour lui plus que pour quiquonque._

_- Je te retourne la question Charlotte, comment as-tu pu abandonner toute ta famille pour un ange ? Tu n'as pas fait mieux que moi, je dirais même que c'est pire, ils sont en vie eux._

_Comment fait-il pour savoir cela ? Je croyais que Castiel avait effacé toute preuve de mon existance sur la terre, comment pourrait-il être au courant ? Le seul moyen plausible pour qu'il soit au courant c'est qu'il ait parler avec un ange ou alors qu'il nous connaissait. Je me sens mal devant un tel phrase, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai abandonné toute ma famille pour un ange. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi... Son frère à besoin de lui par contre._

_- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait mieux, mais ton frère à besoin de toi ! Ma famille non, ils ne se souviennent même pas de moi._

_J'ai de la peine à garder mon calme en prononçant ses mots. Suis-je cruel d'avoir ainsi laisser ma famille derrière moi ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y avais pas repensé. Ils vont sûrement très bien, me dis-je pour me rassurer._

_- Mon frère a besoin de moi... Si c'était vrai peux-être que Monsieur se serai mieux comporté avec moi, tu ne nous connais même pas. Tu ne peux pas avoir idée de ce que m'a fait endurer Dean lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Je me sentais moins que rien à côté de lui, je n'étais que son ombre. Alors que regarde moi maintenant ! Je n'ai plus à nier mon sang de démon, je suis respecter._

_- À quel prix ? L'amour que tu pouvais connaître ne te manque-t-il pas ici ? Ne me dit pas que les démons sont des sentimentalistes._

_- Les démons n'aiment peux-être pas mais ils savent être loyal, bien plus que nous le fûmes l'un envers l'autre. Je n'ai jamais mentis depuis que je suis ici et aucun démon ne l'a fait à mon égar._

_Il semble si sûr de lui que j'en viendrais presque à douter de mes propos. Avait-il une si mauvaise entente avec son frère ? J'essaye de me rappeler de la mémoir de Castiel afin de pouvoir en juger de mes propres yeux malheureusement je me rends comte que celui-ci à presque entièrement disparut de mon cerveau et qu'il ne reste casiment plus de souvenir en moi._

_Tous des enfants au coeur déchiré..._

_- Mais dit-moi, sais-tu que ton cher ami Castiel fut des nôtres pendant un sacré bout de temps ? Si c'était le cas, tu ne me blâmerais certainement pas de la sorte._

_Castiel ? Je ne me souviens pas de cela et j'en veux cruellement à mon cerveau de ne pas être capable de garder de tel événement en mémoir. Je repense à la première fois que j'ai vu Crowley, ou plutôt entendu. Il en avait brièvement parler lorsque j'étais encore consciente mais j'ai de la peine à y croire. Castiel, main dans la main avec Lucifer, il doit sûrement y avoir une explication rationnel à cela. Je lui en parlerais si je sors d'ici._

_- Même si ce fut le cas, il n'est plus là et ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien._

_- Ah, aussi innocente et naïve en ayant vu tant d'horreur, j'ai de la peine à le croire. Il t'a fait un vrai lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Si tu y réfléchis ne serait-ce que deux secondes maintenant que tu es seule dans ta tête, ne trouves-tu pas que tu l'idéalise un peu ?_

_L'idéaliser ? Je ne pense pas que je l'idéalise, c'est juste qu'il n'est qu'un enfant complétement perdu et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son âme soeur. Comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ? Certe, il a du prendre de mauvaises décisions dans sa vie et alors ? Que celui qui n'en a jamais fait lui lance la première pierre. Je croirais en lui quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il ait fait. Peux-être qu'il a raison sur le fait que je sois naïve mais peu m'importe, je garderais en moi cette flamme d'espoir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque Lucifer réapparu dans l'embrasure de la porte principale. Il est couvert de sang, un poignard dans la main gauche et sourit énigmatiquement dans notre direction. Une question me brûle alors les lèvres et je ne puis m'empêcher de la lui poser avant que celui n'ouvre la bouche._

_- Comment se fait-il que Dieu t'aie sortit de ta cage ? _

_Surpris puis joyeux, il s'approche vers moi et me serre dans les bras sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement de recule. Ma robe ne sera pas restée blanche bien longtemps, néanmoins je suis heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mon propre sang. Dégoûtée je m'enlève de son étreinte quelque peu forcée et il ne semble pas protester, heureusement pour moi. Un sourire se dessine à nouveau sur ces lèvres et il se met à parler d'une voix douce et paisible, vennant de lui, c'est presque surprenant._

_- Ô mon père. Sa bonté sans fin ne le mènera pas loin tu sais. Lorsqu'il est venu nous retrouver moi et mon frère je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me laisse partir, pourtant il le fit. Il m'expliqua que sans moi, l'ordre naturel des choses ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, que pour tout bien il fallait un mal. Une terre remplie de bonnes paroles n'aurait pas de sens s'il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune personnes mauvaises, aucun conflits. Personne ne se remettrait en question et le paradis serait pein à craquer d'être stupides. C'est à peu près ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais, biensûr il y eut une condition. Il me laissera partir et vivre ma vie d'antant à condition qu'il n'arrive aucun mal aux élus. La guerre ne devait connaître de fin sinon les humains n'auraient plus de raison d'être. Ils sont là pour apprendre, douter, recommencer, choisir. Chaque personne est un territoire de guerre entre le paradis et l'enfer, le bien et le mal, moi et Dieu, c'est le choix intérieur de ses personnes qui compte, pas le sang qui coule._

_Je suis étonnée d'une réponse pareille. Étonnée d'autant plus que cela semblait sincère. Serait-il possible que là se trouve la réalité dans tant de supposition ? Que la terre ne connaîtrait qu'un éternel combat servant uniquement pour éclairer les choix des humains ? Cela n'est pas impossible, en y réfléchissant bien, j'étais arrivée moi aussi à un raisonnement proche de celui-ci il y a quelques années déjà. Une seule chose n'a pas de cohérence dans son discourt, pourquoi ne devait-il arriver aucun mal aux élus, qui sommes-nous pour être aussi important ? Je crains fort que Lucifer ne puisse me renseigner à ce sujet. Une chose au moins est sûr, aucun mal ne me sera fait de sa main, ce qui est déjà rassurant pour ma petite vie. Je ne sais que répondre à pareille discourt et le regarde calmement sans deviner quel pourrait-être la suite des étapes._

_- Maintenant ma chère si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvéniant, je souhaiterais que tu me dises tout ce que tu as appris sur le troixième contrôle avec Castiel, ne fait pas mine de vouloir t'enfuire ou de mentir, Sam te tuerait sans hésitation._

_Finalement, tout ne se déroule pas aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré. J'ai de la peine à en croire mes oreilles, l'instant d'avant il me dit que Dieu ne tolèrerait pas que du mal me soit fait et maintenant si je tente quoi que ce soit Sam me tue ? Je lance un regard inquiet vers celui-ci mais il ne baisse même pas ses yeux sur moi. Désespérement, je lui demande._

_- Mais, tu venais de me dire que Dieu te renverrait si du mal m'était fait ?!_

_- En effet c'est ce qu'il a dit, si moi ou un des démons qui me suit te fait du mal, je finirais ma vie dans cette cage. Or, Sam est ici de son plein gré et même avec du sang de démon dans les veines, il reste tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, je n'ai aucune emprise sur lui donc, je ne suis pas fautif de ses gestes. Tu vois, il y a une solution à tout problème._

_Son regard perfide me transperce de par et d'autre, il m'a bien eu. Il est tout simplement monstrueux. Je regarde l'énorme salle dans la quelle nous nous trouvons et le désespoire me monte à la tête, personne ne viendra me sauver cette fois-ci et je ne peux pas casser ma grâce aussi prête que je suis de Lucifer, dieu sait quel effet elle aurait à son contacte. Gabriel, Castiel, bougez vos fesses et plus vite que ça ! Sam quand à lui s'approche de moi pour m'attirer dans les bras afin que je ne puisse m'enfuir. Le temps m'est compté et je décide de me mettre à parler avant que celui-ci ne me tienne fermement, une fois sous son emprise, je n'aurais pas le moindre moyen de courir._

_- C'est bon ! Je vais parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir à propos du troixième contrôle ?_

_Lucifer sourit se sentant vainqueur et Sam ne s'approche pas plus de moi. Étrangement mon plan à fonctionner, j'en doutais fort à près tout je pourrais me mettre à courir même en ayant promis de ne pas le faire. Sam est spécial, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Malgré le ton froid sur le quel il s'est adressé à moi, il n'a pas été méchant outre mesure. Peux-être que Lucifer le tien sous surveillance, à près tout ce n'est pas impossible et cela me plait de penser qu'il ne le fait pas de son propre gré._

_- Tu vois, ce n'est pas dure d'obeillir. Dommage, je te croyais plus résistante que cela, j'aurais pris du plaisir à te voir te faire torturer... Enfin passons, j'aimerais savoir comment a-t-il fait pour t'ammener à être prête pour le troixième contrôle, de ce que j'en sais, seul un humain conscentant à 100% peu y arriver et cela inclue que tu saches tout de lui, or il n'est pas la personne la plus pure qui existe si mes souvenirs sont bon._

_Je déglutis, je sais que je gagne du temps mais à quel prix. Il pourrait retourner ce qu'il apprendra contre moi ou contre toute l'humanité et je ne tiens pas à être la cause de tout cela. De plus, s'il apprend que je suis la seule humaine capable d'être le véhicule du troixième niveau, je n'aurais plus jamais ma liberté, il me gardera enfermer à jamais ici._

_- Et bien... Je pense que c'est d'abord parce qu'il m'a laisser le contrôle entier de son corps au début, de façon à ce que je prenne entière conscience de son aura et puis il..._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends la porte principale voler en éclat. Surprise, je fais volte face au nouvelle arrivant et quel n'est pas ma joie lorsque je découvre qu'il s'agit de Castiel ! Mon Castiel est devant moi, je suis à deux doigts de pleurer tant je suis heureuse de le revoir et je ne me fais pas prier pour courire à sa rencontre. Le pauvre est bien amoché, son nez est en sang et son regard assassin se pose sur les deux personnes derrières moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être à ses côtés que je ressens une mains s'agripper à mon épaule, la douleur que cela m'inflige m'oblige à mettre les genoux à terre. Je le regarde désespérée s'approcher de Sam qui me tient fermement, sa démarche est sacadée et plus d'une fois j'ai peur qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Une escorte de secours, laisse-moi rire. Plus je le regarde et plus je me dis que cette situation va virer au cauchemard pour nous deux, est-il inconscient d'être venu seul ici ? Je ne sais pas combien de démons y a-t-il mais vu son état, je pense qu'il y en avait beaucoup._

_- Lache... là..._

_Sa voix est tout aussi faible que le laisse paraître son apparence désastreuse. J'ai peur pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui, il n'aura jamais l'avantage, c'est du suiccide. Lucifer laisse son rire s'échapper de sa gorge, il le regarde avec un mépris palpable et j'en ai la nausé. _

_- Tiens-donc ! Nous étions en train de parler de toi petit frère !_

_À peine a-t-il pronnoncé ses mots qu'il réapparait derrière Castiel et lui plante le poignard dans le dos sans qu'il aie le temps de réagir. Il l'expluse ensuite contre un des murs de la salle et le regarde avec haine. Je n'en peux plus, Castiel à peine retrouvé et si vite perdu, je ne peux pas le croire. Il n'a pas exploser dans un faisseau de lumière, preuve qu'il est encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Animée par une haine que je ne me connaissais pas, je me détache de Sam. Toujours aussi passif celui-ci ne réagis pas et c'est tant mieux pour lui, je pense que j'aurais pu faire des boulettes avec sa tête s'il s'était mis en travers de mon chemin. Lucifer ayant entendu mes pas se retourne pour me contempler, son visage se crispe sous le mécontentement._

_- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas bouger !_

_Il avance furieusement vers moi, mais je ne ploie pas devant lui. Cela va faire mal, je ne le sais que trop bien. Impacte dans trois, deux... Sa main m'attrape le poignet et je la sens craquer en mille morceaux sous sa pression. Je ne faiblis pas, la douleur est absolument attroce mais ma montée d'adrénaline l'est encore plus. Je lui souris de toute ma haine en le voyant surpris, il me dégoûte. N'ayant pas l'aire d'apprécier ma force de volontée, il me pousse à terre et m'écrase le tibia. C'est insoutenable mais je ne crie pas, s'il continue ainsi c'est Dieu qui va venir lui régler son compte alors. Fou de rage, il se dirige de nouveau vers Castiel, celui-ci n'a pas bouger depuis. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me crie._

_- Si tu ne coopère pas, Castiel va y passer sous tes yeux !_

_Il sort de sa poche un poignard célèste et je sais qu'il ne dit pas cela pour rire. Lorsqu'il l'approche de sa gorge toujours inconscient, c'en est trop pour moi. Je n'hésite plus cette fois, c'est la bonne. J'ôte mon collier sous son regard haineux, il va payer pour ce qu'il vient de faire. _

_- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place !_

_La seconde avant que j'écrase la grâce au sol, Lucifer semble comprendre et son visage prend une forme que je ne le savais pas capable d'avoir, celle de la peur. Peu m'importe si je risque de perdre toute humanité à tout jamais, je ne pourrait de toute façon pas vivre si Castiel moeur devant mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux au moment du contacte de la grâce sur le sol._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

_Le temps semble s'arrêter au moment ou la grâce s'enfuit de son récéptacle. Le bleu laisse place à un blanc éclatant et je ne puis qu'ouvrir les yeux pour admirer une tel beauté, Sam et Lucifer ne bougent pas, ils donnent l'impression d'être hypnotisés par la suite des événements._

_Rapidement, le contenu s'engouffre en moi. Cela n'a presque rien de comparable avec la fois où Castiel à laisser sa grâce entrer en moi, celle-ci est pure, immaculée. Pour la troixième fois de ma vie, je reviens au monde, tout au tour de moi me semble pure, tout est magnifique. Il vient même un moment ou je me perds, je ne me rappelle plus de qui je suis ni de que ce je fais ici et pourtant l'euphorie ne me fait pas disparaître. Cela doit sûrement être à cause que cette grâce m'appartient, que personne d'autre que moi ne peut prendre le dessus._

_Je souris à ce monde nouveau, je ne peux pas comprendre comment ai-je pu douter une seule seconde avant de l'utiliser. Je me sens vivante plus que je ne l'ai jamais été et cette sensation ne s'arrête pas lorsque la lumière à enfin disparu, engloutie à jamais dans mon corps. Il me faut quelques instants pour me remettre en condition et pour pouvoir réfléchir. Sous cette nouvelle forme, la notion de prendre une décision me semble dérisoir comme si j'étais poussée par une spontanéité logique, irréprochable. Je regarde cette scène qui se passe autour de moi, sans pour autant me sentir concerner. Je ne ressens plus de haine pour Lucifer et je n'ai plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Castiel. Serais-je devenu innapte à éprouver des sentiments ? Cette pensée me traverse futilement avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée. Je sais que je dois faire quelque chose mais me mouvoir me semble si dure, je suis bien ici à ne rien faire. Lucifer ayant reprit ces esprits se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers moi, je lui souris tendrement. Il n'en revient pas, il a peur, il se demande comment est-il possible qu'une simple humaine, élue ou non, soit devenu un ange, sous ses yeux qui plus est. Je lis ses pensée sans trop le vouloir, cela vient tout aussi naturelement que s'il avait parler à voix haute._

_Prenant consciente que je suis toujours par terre, je me relève sans difficulté pour être à sa hauteur. Mes blessures ont guerrit lorsque la transformation a eu lieu et je suis surprise de ne plus avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi cela ressemble d'avoir mal. Je n'ai que très peu d'intêret pour Lucifer qui s'approche sans rien dire, s'il vennait à se jeter sur moi je serais au courant bien avant. Je regarde curieuse ce Castiel au fond de la pièce qui ne bouge pas et plus je l'observe plus je me demande pourquoi je l'ai suivi dans son aventure. Il est gravement blesser je le sens et si je ne le soigne pas très vite, il risque de ne pas s'en remettre. Je me téléporte derrière lui avant que le moindre mot ne soit pronnoncer par l'un d'entre eux et disparaît loin d'ici avec Castiel dans mes bras._

_Nous arrivons alors dans un port au bord de la mer, j'y suis venu sans trop réfléchir, cette endroit me semble assez calme pour ne pas être dérrangé. Je n'éprouve pas du tout le besoin de marcher, à vrai dire je n'en ai même pas envie du tout. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres anges pour s'y efforcer en présence des humains. Castiel repose toujours dans mes bras et je n'arrive que très difficilement à comprendre ce qui m'a pousser à le prendre avec moi. Sûrement est-ce parce qu'avant je l'appréciais beaucoup. Je ne dis pas que je ne l'apprécie plus dorénavent, c'est juste qu'il ne me semble pas plus important que le reste de la terre, tout le monde est devenu important pour moi. Je caresse gentillement ses cheveux et ferme mes yeux afin de prendre pleine conscience de ma grâce. Ses blessures se soignent sans que je n'y pense et je souris à nouveau en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. _

_En tout premier, il me regarde sans comprendre et se relève avec facilité. Puis, remarquant que nous sommes seul sur le quai, il me fixe avec inquiétude. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire mais je ne souhaite pas lui répondre, le silence est si beau en cette nuit d'été._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Je le regarde intensément, ne ressent-il plus la magie du silence pour pouvoir la briser aussi impunément ? Peux-être est-ce là la clef, à force de côtoyer des humains, ils ont influencé l'ange qu'il était. En creusant dans ma mémoir, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore rencontré un seul ange qui n'aie pas des réfléxion humaine, plus ou moins prononcé. Mon silence ne semble pas l'ennuyer mais plutôt le pousser à une curiosité grandissante, au moins il sait être patient._

_J'approche alors mes doigts de son front et au moment du contacte, je lui montre tout ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était inconsient. Il me regarde alors incrédule, une multitude de pensée le traverse sans qu'il n'arrive à pensé vraiment, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il ouvre sa bouche puis la referme ne sachant que dire face à cette révélation tacite. Je lui adresse un regard désolé, je ne puis l'aider à choisir quoi penser. Après de longue minutes de silence, il se met alors à me parler en énochien comme pour me tester._

_- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as plus la moindre once d'humanité en toi ! Crois-tu que Dieu ou les autres anges vont t'accepter ?_

_Que cette langue est belle sortant de sa bouche, cela ressemblerait presque à un chant parfait, une prière secrète. Je me laisserai bien bercer encore un peu si celui-ci n'attendait pas une réponse de ma part. Je décide de la lui accorder quand même, en énochien bien sûr, aucune autre langue ne pourrait sortir de ma bouche sans devenir un blasphème._

_- Je me rends tout à fait compte de ce que j'ai fait et je ne le regrète pas une seconde, n'ayant plus souvenir de ce à quoi ressemble l'humanité qui m'était propre, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle me manque. Dieu m'acceptera, c'était le devoir ultime d'Ana de me confier cette grâce, elle n'était destinée à personne d'autre que moi._

_Castiel se mit à penser sans pour autant me répondre mais d'un certain point de vue, cela revient au même. Il se dit que c'est impossible que je sois devenu un ange, les anges sont crées par Dieu et prennent possession de véhicules humains, pas l'inverse ! Jamais dans toute l'histoire de la création un humain est devenu un ange. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le rassurer, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis désignée comme étant l'humaine qui deviendrait un ange, je n'y peux rien et pourtant cela s'est produit._

_- Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connu, Charlotte. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé._

_Ses paroles sont sincères et me touche sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me sens bien sous cette nouvelle identité, je ne crains plus autant de chose que lorsque j'étais humaine. Ce temps me semble si loin alors que cela ne doit pas faire plus d'une heure que me voilà transformé. Toute l'histoire du paradis coule dans mes veines, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir connu que cela._

_Une larme discrète coule le long de ma joue et ce n'est que lorsque Castiel la remarque que j'en prends conscience. Je ne vois pas d'où peut-elle bien provenir, je ne suis pas triste, je ne sais même plus ce que cela fait de l'être. Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminent tel le soleil, un sourire songeur au lèvre et cela m'emplit de joie, y a-t-il plus belle chose sur terre que le sourir d'un ange ? Je me suprends à penser cela, je l'ai déjà pensé par le passé, j'en suis certaine. Il sent mon trouble et prend alors la parole._

_- Tout n'est pas perdu ! _

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il entend par là et son cerveau refuse de me donner la moindre petite réponse. Ni une, ni deux, il se lève d'un pas déterminer et pose à son tour sa main sur mon frond. Je me laisse faire, à près tout si je lui faisais confiance par le passé, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je prenne peur à présent._

_L'endroit dans le quel nous sommes arrivé me semble étrangement familier et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je suis au paradis. La joie s'empart de moi, quel bonheur d'être à la maison, chez moi ! Je suis le seul ange à être née hors de cette endroit pourtant la faun et la flor semblent m'accepter sans distinction. Castiel m'attappe la main afin que je me concentre sur ce qu'il a à me dire, est-il assez bête pour croire qu'un ange ne puisse faire deux choses en même temps ? Je l'observe et son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres, il pronnonce à voix basse de merveilleuse paroles énochiennes qui m'enlace doucement._

_- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens dans un instant !_

_Dommage qu'il n'ait pas envie de me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, je serais comblée de pouvoir écouter ces paroles sans sens pendant des heures et des heures. La langue des anges n'est pas appeler comme ça pour rien, elle possède une force et une beauté dont aucune autre n'est capable. Ne pas bouger d'ici ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvéniant et peux m'importe ce que je fais là, j'ai assez de paysages autours de moi pour m'y prélasser pendant mille an s'il le fallait. La secondes suivante, il n'est plus là. Je ne me sens pas mieux seul qu'avec lui mais c'est avec un grand plaisir que je puis à présent me ballader au gré de mes envies sans devoir n'écouter personne d'autre que moi. Le temps passe sans que Castiel ne réapparaîsse mais je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, je sais qu'il va bien. C'est étrange de ressentir tous mes frères et soeurs au fond de moi, je ne pourrais pas dire où se trouvent-ils mais je sais s'ils sont près ou loin de moi, tout comme je ressens leur impression du moment. Si je le ressens, je me doute bien qu'ils peuvent faire de même avec moi alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venu à ma rencontre ? Les paroles de Castiel me reviennent en tête, peux-être qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'accepter mon existance et qu'il leur faudra un temps d'adaptation._

_Mon attention se reporte aussi tôt sur une fleur à mes pieds, je m'accroupis de façon à être le plus près possible d'elle. Elle est résplendissante, d'un bleu profond. Cette image me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, quel souvenir ai-je pu oublier ? Alors que ma concentration n'a d'yeux que pour cette petite plante, j'entends au loin des pas s'approcher, je n'ai pas besoin de lever mon regard pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Castiel et d'un de mes frères. Quand ceux-ci m'appelle avec enthousiasme, je daigne poser mon regard sur eux. Castiel se tiend au près de... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Gabriel, c'est ça ! Je me téléporte à leur côté avant qu'ils ne soient trop près et Gabriel me dit d'un ton joueur._

_- N'as-tu jamais appris que ce n'est pas poli de se téléporter en permanence ? Nous avons des pieds, ils sont fait pour marcher !_

_Je le regarde perplexe. Certe nous avons des jambes mais uniquement à cause de ses corps humains, nous ne sommes sûrement pas fait pour marcher !_

_- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons fait pour nous déplacer de la sorte si non je ne trouverai sûrement pas aussi naturel de me téléporter._

_Sur ce coup, il ne sait que répondre et pourtant je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'essaie de faire Castiel, s'il a un plan derrière la tête._


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous !**

**En tout premier, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre, un peu trop selon moi.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remerciez de me suivre encore et toujours dans cette aventure palpitante, j'espère que vous éprouvez encore du plaisir à me lire :)**

**Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews, continuez à en faire car vous ne pouvez pas deviner la joie que cela me procure ! Les critiques négatives sont aussi les bienvenue afin que je puisse me perfectionner ;)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

_Suite à ma réflexion, Gabriel fixe Castiel d'un aire désolé. Je les regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il essaie de faire. Depuis que je suis au paradis, je n'arrive plus à lire les pensées mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je ne suis pas voyeuse de nature de toute façon._

_Un long moment se passe avant que les deux se retournent vers moi, Castiel prend la parole tout en me jaugeant du regard quelque instant._

_- Je voudrais t'envoyer dans tes souvenirs afin que tu puisses y voire quelqu'un._

_Son regard sévère m'indique que je n'ai guère d'autre choix que de lui obeillir, je ne comprends décidément rien. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux d'être en bonne santé grâce à moi ? Au lieu de cela il essaie de me faire comprendre quelque chose sans m'en parler. J'observe les alentours si charmant avant d'aquiesser de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus beau que ce paysage, sûrement pas mes souvenirs d'humaines. Castiel n'attend pas d'avantage avant de poser ses longs doigts sur mon front si froid. _

_Je me retrouve propusée de plus de deux ans dans le passé, si je m'en souviens bien. Oui, cette scène je ne l'oublierais jamais. C'est une impression assez spécial de se voir vu de l'extérieur. Là en face de moi dans ce bus se trouve Charlotte lorsqu'elle avait à peine 16 ans. Elle sourit étrangement en regardant la vue dehors. C'est ce fameux jour où j'ai quitté le travail plus tôt que d'habitude et que par un hasard digne des plus grands romans, j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'essaye Castiel de me prouver mais je suis curieuse de l'apprendre. Le bus s'arrête à la gare et sans le vouloir je suis cette Charlotte d'autre fois. Elle se met sans aucune raison apparente à parler à cet inconnu qui par la suite, deviendra son meilleur ami._

_À les voir tous les deux heureux, mon coeur se met à me faire mal et je n'arrive pas a comprendre d'où vient cette douleur intense. Une larme coule le long de ma joue mais je reste impassible. Doucement, lentement, un changement commence à s'opérer en moi sans que je ne le remarque. La seconde d'après je suis propulsée dans mon enfance la plus tendre, ma maman me tient dans ses bras et me murmure une chanson. La mélodie me pénètre avec calme, je me retrouve bercer par cette musique si innocente. Un sentiment nouveau vient s'incruster en moi sans que je ne l'ai invité, la mélancolie. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle si cette torture mentale continue. Un doute, un souvenir, une caresse, une promesse, tout cela me semble si dérisoire et pourtant me fait souffrir d'avantage. Il vient un moment ou je n'en peut plus, je la ressens en moi. Cette Charlotte du passée veut revenir, elle veut reprendre le dessus et tous ces moments passés ne font qu'agrandir son désir, elle ne veut pas disparaître. Je la regarde stupéfaite, comment peut-elle revenir encore une fois, je suis celle qu'elle à toujours rêvée d'être pourtant, je suis forte, maître de mes émotions._

_Je tombe à terre, regardant l'horizon, elle me crie dessus comme pour essayer de me réveiller, je ne comprends pas, ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je suis bien ainsi et je ne vois pas pourquoi mon subconscient se bat pour reprendre sa place. Je suis un ange à présent, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, plus jamais je ne serais humaines, je le savais. D'une voix agressive, je fais taire les protestations intérieur. Qu'elle me laisse en paix, mon choix a été pris et je ne regrette rien. À ses mots, je sens ma conscience se faire de plus en plus petite, ce combat intérieur n'aura plus lieu._

_Quand je me retrouve de nouveau face aux deux anges, ceux-ci me regardent avec perplexité. Je ne ressens plus rien d'autre que la joie d'être au paradis et lorsqu'ils le remarquent, leurs regards devient plus triste. Ainsi voulaient-ils que je redevienne comme avant ? Mais pourquoi ? Je me sens assurément mieux maintenant, ne peuvent-ils pas le comprendre ?_

_Gabriel à près avoir consulté Castiel du regard, s'approche de moi d'un pas hésitant. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, à près tout il n'est pas une menace. Surprise, je crois que je suis lorsque ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pense même pas à reculer, je me souviens l'avoir déjà fait dans le passé. Une flamme vient s'installer au creux de mon ventre et m'enivre doucement sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je me sens bien, tellement bien. Peu à peu, je me sens disparaître dans le flot des émotions._

_Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois sur ce monde, mon regard est flou, de douces larmes s'échappent de mes yeux tel des étoiles filantes. Je suis là. La barrière qui avait réduit tous mon moi passé au silence s'est brisée. Je suis enfin là. La situation apparaît plus clairement sous mes yeux et je rougis en pensant au geste déplacé de Gabriel qui a réussit à me faire revenir mes sentiments. _

_Le temps passe et il est grand temps de reprendre ce que nous avions entrepris par le passé. Castiel me sourit chaleureusement lorsque je relève mes yeux vers lui, il semble si heureux de me revoir en chair et en os ! Un seul détail important n'a pourtant pas changer, je suis toujours un ange. Comment pourrais-je redevenir le véhicule de Castiel à présent ?_

_- Tu vas mieux ?_

_Gabriel est toujours présent et malgré son sourire, je ne peux cacher mon mal être. Je me suis laissée embrassée par un ange ! Je tente de me ressaisir tant bien que mal pour lui répondre mais lorsque je dépose mes yeux sur lui, mes joues deviennent instantanément aussi rouge que les braises._

_- Je vais... Je vais bien mieux en effet, merci._

_Satisfait de ma réponse, il m'adresse à nouveau un sourire angélique et s'envole alors loin d'ici. Castiel et moi sommes à présent seul, nous avons tant de chose à nous dire, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Son regard est doux, emplie de tendresse à mon égar et j'en suis plus que flatter. Il tient décidément beaucoup à moi, me dis-je secrètement. Sa voix s'élève alors tranquillement._

_- Je crois que je me dois aussi de te remercier. Sans toi, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde, mais à quel prix !_

_Je perçois dans son ton une légère teinte de tristesse. S'en veut-il du choix que j'ai fait ? Je m'approche de lui et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_- Je ne regrette pas ma décision une seule seconde, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre si j'avais eu ta mort sur ma conscience ! Je te remercie aussi de m'avoir permit de retrouver une once d'humanité, je crois que sans cela, je t'aurais certainement laisser de côté. C'est si... si pure d'être un ange ! Je ne comprends pas comment es-tu devenu si humain, toi qui ne l'as jamais été._

_Son regard se perd dans le vide du paysage qui nous entours, je le contemple avec une pointe de curiosité. C'est vrai que moi, je les avais connu au paravent, les sentiments. Alors, comment était-il possible qu'ils soient né chez lui qui ne les avait jamais éprouver._

_- À force de côtoyer les humains, on finit par s'imprégner de leur façon d'être et au bout du compte, comment pourrait-on vouloir les laisser de côté après y avoir goûté ? Je ne saurais jamais ressentir comme un humain, aussi fortement, mais je ne pourrais pas non plus les abandonner pour redevenir si pure, comme tu le dis._

_Je le regarde perplexe, c'est vrai que même s'il semble être pouvus des émotions, il ne les éprouve que à très faible dose. La preuve en est que lorsque je suis devenu sont véhicule, j'ai fini par lui ressembler et ce n'était pas joyeux tous les jours. Une question me brûle la langue et je souris en pensant que cela faisait un moment que cela ne m'était pas réarrivé._

_- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé lorsque nous sommes passé au troisième contrôle ? Moi, je ne me rappelle de plus rien._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

_Castiel me lance un regard désolé qui semble en dire d'avantage que tous les mots et comme pour confirmer mes craintes, il secoue doucement sa tête en signe de négation. Difficile de pouvoir faire évoluer nos connaissance si aucun de nous deux n'a de souvenir. En même temps, c'est vrai que je ne pense plus que cela soit d'une grande utilité vu que je suis devenu un ange, je ne pourrais plus être son véhicule. Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos, comment vais-je pouvoir continuer de l'aider vu que c'était là son plan de base. Je le regarde intensément tout en me posant milles questions. _

_Le désespoir tente de se faire une petite place dans mon coeur mais je le repousse aussi avidement que possible. Je refuse d'admettre qu'en fin de compte, notre aventure risque de s'arrêter ici ! Le plus insupportable étant de savoir que si j'avais agis autrement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

_- Arrête._

_Sa voix douce me murmure à l'oreille comme une petite prière ce mot, sa main s'est posé sur mon épaule et moi, je me sens encore plus pitoyable que jamais. Est-ce la fin ? Sans que nous ayons réussi à faire quoi que ce soit ? Certes, je lui ai sauvé la vie mais en veut-il encore alors qu'à présent tous ses plans sont tombé à l'eau ? _

_Il doit sûrement y avoir une solution quelque part, la question est où. Je respire un grand coup et je m'apprête à parler lorsque je sens deux anges s'approcher de nous avec des attentions qui ne sont de loin pas les meilleurs du monde. La peur au ventre, j'attrape vite Castiel par la main avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte et je nous transporte sur terre._

_Nous arrivons dans un désert, je n'ai aucune idée du quel s'agit-il, ni même du continent sur le quel nous nous trouvons. Je n'ai pas refléchis à une destination précise. Castiel me jette un regard interrogateur et je ne sais comment trouver des mots qui pourraient sonner juste, comment est-il possible que d'autres anges me veulent du mal ? Cela semble si faux que j'ai une peine énorme à sortir les mots de ma bouche._

_- Il y avait deux anges qui se dirigeaient vers nous et... il voulait mettre un terme à ma vie... Pourquoi ?_

_Ma voix l'implore presque et c'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que malgré le fait que mon ancien moi soit revenu, je ne peux m'empêcher de considérer les anges comme ma famille. D'où mon incompréhension suite à ce qui vient de se passer._

_Castiel me fixe intensément de ses yeux bleu puis les referme tranquillement. Une éternité se passe avant qu'il ne les ouvre à nouveau, son regard est à présent grâve et je n'attends plus que d'entendre sa réponse, son réconfort._

_- C'est malheureusement ce que je pensais. Lors de ta transformation, tous les anges t'ont sentit naître et ils ont été panniqué, jamais dans toute l'histoire de la création un humain est devenu un ange. Lorsqu'ils ont sentit que tu n'étais pas différente d'eux, ils t'ont accepter sans pour autant t'apprécier. Moi et Gabriel nous avons fait revenir tes anciens sentiments et émotions humaines et du coups tous les anges ont pris peur. Dieu seul sait ce que pourrait faire un humain avec les pouvoirs complet d'un ange et c'est cela qui les effayent, tu as la puissance intérieur d'une humaine tout en ayant les capacités de l'utiliser. Je pense qu'ils veulent t'éliminer avant que tu ne fasses quelques choses d'irréversibles._

_Son regard grave se perd au alentours, il ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Je pèse chaque une de ses paroles avec horreur. C'est vrai qu'à présent que j'ai retrouvé mes émotions, est-ce que je vais savoir contrôler mes pouvoirs lorsque quelqu'un se mettra en travers de ma route ? Je soupire avec désespoir. Ainsi n'ai-je plus rien, je ne suis plus humaine mais je ne peux me considérer comme un ange non plus. Tant pis, il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle, je suis forte et ils me craignent alors peux-être que j'ai finalement une chance de pouvoir aider Castiel._

_- Je crains que non, tu es forte certes mais pas encore autant que les autres anges, tu n'as absolument aucune connaissance en combat et tu n'en as même pas de ta propre grâce._

_Je baisse mon regard au sol, il a raison une fois de plus. Et puis zut, je refuse de baisser les bras ! S'il est vrai que je ne connais encore presque rien de ma grâce, je n'ai qu'à apprendre et cela prendra le temps qu'il faut ! Je sauverais Dean quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Sans me mentir, c'est même ma seule et unique raison d'être. Peux-être est-ce cela mon destin d'élue, sauver Dean et pourquoi pas Sam pendant qu'on y est. Je suis sûrement naïve mais je veux croire en un " Happy end ", cette histoire complétement folle qui m'arrive ne peut pas finir mal. _

_- Castiel, accepterais-tu de m'apprendre tout ce que je ne sais pas ? Je n'abandonnerais pas la promesse que je me suis faite quand je t'ai suivis. Je t'aiderais à sauver Dean quoi qu'il arrive, on trouvera bien une solution !_

_- Je peux bien essayer mais je ne garantis rien, toi en tant qu'être mi-humain, mi-ange, je n'ai aucune connaissance pour t'aider mais je pourrais t'apprendre à contrôler ta grâce et à t'en servir. Tu dois sûrement savoir déjà beaucoup de choses qui sont innées mais il y a une grande part qui vient avec l'entraînement et le temps._

_Je lui souris avec enthousiasme, tout espoir n'est pas perdu j'en suis convaincue. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va m'enseigner._

_- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu apprennes à connaître ta grâce en tant que tel, tu as déjà vu la mienne lorsque tu étais dans ton jardin secret. Je vais t'y accompagner car le choc risque d'être grand, ton jardin ne ressemble probablement pas à celui que tu connais. Il faudra que tu acceptes tout ce que tu y verras afin d'être dans la plus parfaite des harmonies avec toi-même. Ce ne serait pas une tâche aisé crois-moi car tu possèdes une double conscience, celle de l'humaine et celle de l'ange._

_J'acquiesce lentement de la tête et assimile du mieux tout ce qu'il me dit. Une deuxième conscience ? Je pense qu'il doit s'agir de cette facette de moi qui est apparue lors de ma transformation. Je ne m'en souviens plus dans les détails mais je sais qu'elle ne me ressemblait guère._

_Castiel pose sa main sur ma tête et murmure une formule presque inaudible en énochien, je n'entends pas tout mais j'arrive à en discerner le sens._

_Un flash et puis plus rien. Ma tête, une fois de plus me revoilà enfermer dans cette antre qu'est mon cerveau. Le monde dans le quel je me retrouve au près de Castiel est flou, c'est assez étrange et j'ai de la peine à discerner le décor qui m'entoure. _

_- Voilà qui est étrange, tes deux consciences sont superposées sur deux plans, elles ne se sont pas mélangées..._

_Je suis du regard la direction qu'il fixe intensément. Deux consciences superposées, voilà de quoi donnez un vrai mal de tête ! Maintenant qu'il me l'a dit, c'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, je remarque que les objets qui nous entourent sont en transparence et que l'on y remarque d'autre chose. Des fleurs ornent le sol à mes pieds et d'un autre point de vue, on voit du sable fin. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel, cette vision est vraiment dérangeante, c'est comme si une télévision lançais deux programme en même temps sur la même chaîne, on ne sait pas ce qui va avec quoi._

_- Pourrait-on, commencer par se focaliser sur une des deux consciences ? J'ai presque mal à la tête._

_Castiel me lance un regard surpris, les anges ne souffrent jamais de maux de tête. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit et je l'entends sans peine, il se dit que peux-être est-ce du au fait que cela soit mon fort-intérieur et qu'en y étant directement confronté, cela me donne un certain malaise. Cela est possible, me dis-je alors qu'il me répond avec gentillesse._

_- Oui, on va commencer par ta conscience d'humaine, ce sera plus facile pour toi._

_Alors qu'il se concentre pour essayer de mettre de côté ma conscience angélique, une voix s'élève avec calme. Surprise, je jette des coups d'oeil sur mes côtés mais je ne remarque personne. Castiel s'arrête lui aussi sans comprendre._

_- Je crains que ce que vous tentez de faire est impossible. _

_Une silouhette se dessine à l'horizon dans ce décor indescriptible, celle d'une jeune femme. Plus elle s'approche et plus mon coeur s'emballe. Je la reconnais, cette fille, c'est moi ! Enfin disons plutôt mon côté angélique que Castiel a renvoyer ici pour que je reprenne le dessus. Elle nous regarde sans méchanceté ni gentillesse et reprend doucement son discourt._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

_- Vous ne pouvez séparer nos deux consciences car aussi différentes sommes-nous, nous ne faisons qu'un._

_Castiel ne bouge pas d'un pouce et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je la regarde tout en me disant qu'elle n'a pas tort, cette fille n'est rien d'autre que mon côté angélique et sans elle il me serait impossible d'être encore vivante. C'est étrange de la voir, elle est tel mon reflet sauf qu'elle ne semble ressentir aucune émotion, d'où son visage si serain._

_Le décors semble devenir plus net au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi mais Castiel s'interpose avant que sa main ne vienne prendre la mienne, je le regarde sans comprendre, sa voix me répond dans un souffle presque inaudible._

_- Si elle te touche, la fusion entre l'humaine et l'ange prendra forme et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée._

_Stupéfaite par de tel paroles, je regarde mon alter-ego droit dans les yeux, celle-ci semble perdue dans ce labyrinthe qu'est mon esprit. Deux conscience superposée, tout cela parce que ma fusion avec la grâce n'est pas complète. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie vraiment ? Que je ne suis pas un ange à part entière ? Plus mes pensées se succèdent plus le monde qui m'entourt semble chamboulé et ce n'est que grâce à la main de Castiel sur mon épaule que je me rends compte de la situation._

_Je reprends au mieux mon calme et interroge mon double angélique._

_- Dis-moi, pourrais-tu nous guider jusqu'à ma grâce ?_

_Ma question lui décroche un sourire et je ne peux que rougir devant la pertinnence de sa réponse._

_- Elle est juste devant toi. Je suis ta grâce._

_Ne sachant guère que faire de plus, je me retourne vers Castiel et l'interroge du regard. J'étais censée connaître d'avantage ma grâce avant de pouvoir bien la contrôler mais que faire maintenant que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un rosier comme celle de Castiel. D'ailleur mon cher ami l'ange semble tout aussi perdu que moi, ce qui n'aide en rien la situation actuel. Prise d'une idée folle, je m'adresse alors à ma grâce :_

_- Serais-tu d'accord de m'aider ? J'ai besoin de toi pour y arriver sans que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, tu comprends, sans ma part d'humanité nous ne pourrions jamais y arriver._

_- T'aider, en quoi cela me conscerne-t-il ? Vos intérêt ne sont pas ceux de Dieu et je n'obeillis qu'à lui._

_J'allais répliquer lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur moi en me chuchotant. " C'est peine perdue pour l'instant, nous trouverons un moyen de l'utiliser mais je crains que tu n'arrives à la faire changer d'avis. " _

_Une fois qu'il a fini, nous nous retrouvons projeté en dehors de mon esprit et presque énervée je demande à Castiel :_

_- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas d'accord ? Je ne comprends pas, toi par exemple, tu n'as pas la moindre once d'humanité à la base et pourtant tu as changé de camp alors pourquoi pas elle ?_

_- Ton côté angélique est encore très jeune, elle ne connait pas encore bien les humains et ne se voue qu'à Dieu. J'étais comme ça au début, nous l'étions tous. Il m'a fallu plus de deux milles ans pour changer._

_- Mais nous n'avons pas deux milles ans devant nous !_

_Ma voix est plus forte que ce que je souhaitais. Je me laisse emporter par mes émotions et à voir le léger tremblement de terre qui s'en suit ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire. Castiel me regarde d'un air désolé et je tente tant bien que mal de calmer ma colère naissante. Je ne souhaite pas abandonner parce que l'autre moitier de moi ne veux pas se plier à mes souhaits. _

_- Existerait-il un moyen pour rendre ma grâce dépourvue de propre conscience ? Si nous arrivons à le faire, je n'aurais plus aucun problème à la contrôler !_

_Castiel me fixe perplexe, il n'a jamais penser à cela vu que lui même est guidé par sa grâce. Si l'on arrivait à détruire la conscience de la grâce, cela signifierait que je serais le premier ange à n'obeillir qu'à ses propres envies. C'est complexe et en même temps, cela me semble si logique. Logique qui ne semble pas atteindre Castiel._

_- Comment voudrais-tu séparer la conscience et la grâce ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_Difficile en effet, lui qui n'est né qu'avec sa pensée première d'ange, il n'a jamais rencontrer une double conscience. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi a-t-il voulu que je redevienne plus humaine. J'étais comme lui pourtant. Était-ce comme un remord ? Comme s'il avait laisser mourir la Charlotte qu'il connaissait peux-être. Bon, ceci n'est pas le plus important. Ce qu'il faut pour le moment, c'est trouver une solution pour faire disparaître ma deuxième conscience. Sans cela, je crains ne pas pouvoir avancer dans l'utilisation de ma grâce._

_Je m'assieds par terre et commence à m'arracher les cheveux, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire disparaître une partie de moi. Je ne peux pas la tuer, pas la faire simplement partir... Que faire donc !_

_Ah, peux-être que... Que si je l'oubliais, elle cesserait simplement d'exister ! Vu qu'elle ne vit que grâce à moi. C'est une supposition à ne pas mettre de côté. Je lance un regard plein de malice à Castiel et celui-ci penche la tête à gauche comme pour essayer de déchiffrer mon comportement._

_- Arriverais-tu à effacer de ma mémoire les 3 derniers jours ?_

_- À quoi cela te servirait-il ?_

_- Si j'oublie ce que j'ai vécu, peux-être que mon autre conscience cessera d'exister. Je ne perdrais pas pour autant ma grâce et tu n'auras qu'as m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé._

_- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Tu pourrais ne pas admettre que tu es devenu un ange et cela risquerait de compliquer encore plus la situation. _

_- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Est-ce que tu aurais une meilleur idée ? Je suis prenante si c'est le cas !_

_Castiel pousse alors un grand soupire qui en dit long. Il n'a pas de meilleur idée et après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout ? Je lui souris comme pour l'appaiser un peu, je ne souhaite pas qu'il se sente coupable de cette situation. Il hésite un moment avant de poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et de me regarder dans les yeux. Bizarrement, je me mets à rougir à cause ne notre proximité. Cela me rappelle des scènes de la série mais à ma place se trouvait Dean et non moi. Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux tourteraux, me dis-je avant d'être plongé dans un someille artificiel par Castiel._

_Le temps passe autours de moi sans que je n'arrive à voire ou me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Peu à peu, je me pense que Castiel est en train de m'effacer la mémoir et je prie pour que cela fonctionne. Un instant plus tard, je ne me souviens plus de rien. _

_Je relève les yeux en face de moi et j'observe sans comprendre la shilouette qui se dessine dans l'obscurité ambiante. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Bizarrement, plus elle s'approche de moi, plus il me semble la connaître. Je la regarde avec étonnemenent lorsque que celle-ci est assez proche de moi pour que je distingue qu'il s'agit... de moi ! Depuis quand ai-je un double ? Ma tête me fait mal lorsqu'elle se met à me parler._

_- Tu croyais pourvoir me faire disparaître de la sorte ? Ne sais-tu donc pas que sans moi, tu n'es rien ?_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles que sa main s'agrippe à la mienne. _

_J'ouvre mes yeux en sursaut et remarque que Castiel me regarde étrangement. Je me souviens de tout ! La rage monte en moi alors que Castiel semble attendre que je parle. _

_- Je n'ai rien oublier Castiel ! Pas la moindre secondes de ces derniers jours !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir à tous !  
J'ai le plaisir de vous donnez enfin le chapitre 22 après de long mois d'absences. Je tiens à m'en excuser mais ma vie était plus que prennante en ce moment, travail, exam', amour, famille, bref, j'ai eu le droit à tout. Mille merci pour votre patience et encore désolée pour ce retard qui n'en finissait pas... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

Chapitre 22

_La frustration s'empart de moi et je ne sais guère comment réagir. M'énerver ne sert strictement à rien, je le sais et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être. Jusqu'ici, nous avions réussi tout ce que nous entreprenions ou du moins, nous avancions. Mais voilà que maintenant, nous sommes bloqués à cause de moi, ou plutôt de mon second moi.  
Je regarde Castiel avec tristesse et ampathie, cela ne doit pas être facile de m'avoir toujours au près de soi. Car finalement, depuis qu'il me connait, il n'a guère avancé dans le secours de son bien aimé. Certes, nous avons découvert des informations importantes mais à quoi bon si nous ne pouvons les utiliser..._

_Je laisse s'échapper un grand soupire et me laisse tomber par terre, ce qui à pour effet de faire sursauter Castiel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler en voyant son air ahuri, en effet, un ange n'a pas pour habitude de se laisser tomber, ni même de bouger enfaite. Je ferme les yeux et réfléchis. Vu mon comportement, je ne fais pas très ange c'est un point que je ne peux réfuter. Mis à part le fait que je ne ressens ni la faim, ni le chaud, rien ne me donne l'impression que je suis un ange. Castiel m'envoie une petite pensée me disant qu'il y a aussi la télépathie. Je souris de son raisonnement, finalement, il n'est pas si différent de ce Castiel de la série. Toujours aussi terre à terre et ce besoin de sans cesse s'expliquer quoi qui se passe, certes, il a gagné en humour et en compréhension des humains mais sa nature profonde ne change guère de celle qui est enfermé en moi._

_À court d'idée et de motivation momentannée, je m'hésite à demander à Castiel comment est-il tombé amoureux de Dean. S'il est vrai que cette question m'a toujours tourné dans la tête depuis que je le connais, jamais je n'ai osé lui en parler, par peur de lui faire de la peine et aussi par peur d'être trop curieuse. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je tente le coups, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un bon moment et je brûle de curiosité à ce sujet. Ils sont et resterons à près tout le couple parfait à mes yeux, l'image du prince charmant et de sa princesse... de son prince devrais-je dire._

_- Castiel ? Est-ce que... Tu pourrais me raconter comment se fait-il que tu sois tombé amoureux de Dean ? Enfin... Si tu veux bien m'en parler biensûr, je n'ai pas envie de soulevé un sujet qui te rendrais triste._

_Mon ami me regarde d'un air d'abord interloqué puis se met à sourire doucement, la nostagie peint son visage d'ange et ses yeux bleu semble s'enfuire au delà des frontière du temps et de l'espace. _

_- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y avait pas repensé. Je veux bien te raconter mais je crains que les mots ne soit pas suffisant pour te décrire les sentiments qui m'ont animé.  
Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il n'était que douleur et souffrance, dans ces yeux noircis par les ténèbres il ne restait qu'une minuscule éteincelle d'espoir. C'était tellement infime que même lui se croyait perdu et n'osait admettre qu'il espérait encore. Le sauver n'était qu'une corvée pour moi à l'époque et pourtant il a changé ma vie. Je puis dire à présent que c'est lorsque je l'ai touché que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. À cet instant précis, j'ai vécu tous ces souvenirs, j'ai ressentis toutes ces émotions au plus profond de ma chair et je me suis sentit vivant. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant et pourtant, cela restera ancré en moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'ai pendant longtemps refoulé ces sentiments qui s'immissaient en moi sans que j'en comprenne le sens, lorsque je le voyais, je me sentais heureux, apprécier, utile et lorsque j'étais loin de lui, je n'attendais plus que de le revoir. Ma vie tournait autour de lui et regarde, aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas. Je suis égoïste tu sais, je ne t'ai amenée dans cette histoire que dans le simple but de le sauver... Tu aurais pu continuer d'être humaine, d'être avec ta famille, de vivre une vie normal pendant encore quelques années et même lorsque tu aurais été appelée car tu es l'élue, tu n'aurais jamais du abandonner ceux que tu aimes !_

_Bouche bée et attendrie par un tel discourt, je le regarde avec tendresse. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi mal, il vit l'amour, celui qui ne connait la fin, celui qui dépasse toute logique. Comment pourrais-je lui envouloir de quoi que ce soit ? S'il est vrai que par fois je me demande ce que devient ma famille et les personnes qui me sont cher, jamais je ne regretterais mon choix.  
_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, pardonne-toi, nous allons avancer ensemble coûte que coûte et nous y arriverons !_

_Je me sens appaisée et heureuse malgré tout ce qui se passe autours de moi, les événements n'ont fait que de défiler sans s'arrêter depuis bientôt une année et là, je me repose juste un peu. Je laisse mon mental s'envoler et se libérer de tant de sujet fâcheux ou de problème sans solution._

_Problème sans solution... Une phrase me revient en tête '' Si tu ne trouves pas de solution à un problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. ''... Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête à la vitesse de la lumière, quelques secondes et je percute !_

_Mais c'est bien sur !  
_


End file.
